


Lo bello y lo triste

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Y celos. Un montón de celos y pensamiento adolescente, Yaku POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Morisuke ya tiene diecisiete años y es lo bastante mayorcito para entender qué es lo que pasa con él. Que ese calor en todo el cuerpo cuando está cerca de Kuroo y esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo ve sonreírle a gente como Sawamura o Bokuto sólo pueden significar una cosa. Le gusta ese gato cretino. Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Capitán de Nekoma a medio tiempo. Idiota a tiempo completo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Un regalo de cumpleaños medio atrasado para la bella Ceci. Cuando comencé esto no imaginé que se convertiría en un monstruo de tantas palabras, pero es que Yaku resultó más terco de lo que pensaba. 
> 
> El título del fic lo tomé de la novela de Kawabata Yasunari de que hablan Kuroo y Yaku, aunque la trama de la novela no tiene mucho que ver con la historia hay cierto asunto de los celos que tomé de referencia, por ahí en un par de escenas se deja caer. 
> 
> Tiene pequeños spoilers del manga, toda la trama de los Tokyo Play-offs abarca las últimas escenas, traté de no narrar lo que ya se sabe y enfocarme más en los sentimientos de Yaku (que son muchos para tan pequeño cuerpecito) pero sobre aviso no hay engaño.

La última clase de ese viernes es literatura. La materia se le da bien, pero Morisuke no consigue concentrarse. No es culpa de la profesora, quien lleva varios minutos hablando sobre las principales obras de Kawabata Yasunari. Si él no puede concentrarse en la clase, es porque está sentado junto a la ventana y desde ahí puede ver perfectamente el pasillo que conduce al gimnasio de voleibol.

Tiene abierto el libro de literatura en la página de la biografía del novelista. Cuando desvía la vista de la ventana, Morisuke observa la foto con detenimiento, es en blanco y negro, una de sus manos sosteniendo un cigarrillo y con una expresión francamente deprimente. Justo en ese momento la profesora les comenta que Kawabata se suicidó inhalando gas y Morisuke arruga la nariz, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Escucha a sus espaldas un _tic_ incesante y rítmico, no tiene que girarse para saber que es el sonido de la pluma de Kuroo golpeando el escritorio.

Ambos suelen sentarse juntos desde que comparten la misma clase. Es la misma rutina todos los días, si están almorzando cada uno por su cuenta, se encuentran al pie de las escaleras para ir juntos a clase.

Por lo general, Morisuke lo ve como una ventaja, en especial cuando están estudiando juntos y pueden intercambiarse los apuntes. Pero otros días, como hoy, cuando Kuroo se sienta atrás suyo y empieza a hacer sonidos con la pluma, consigue ponerlo de los nervios.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Algunos intentamos poner atención a la clase— susurra, ladeando un poco su rostro un poco hacia la izquierda. Divisa la silueta de Kuroo por encima de su hombro. Lo único que distingue sin problemas es su sonrisa. Ese típico gesto provocador que a Morisuke le desespera y gusta al mismo tiempo. Para ser justos, sólo le agrada cuando va dirigida a otras personas, pero cuando la ocupa para meterse con él, es una pesadilla.

—¿Algunos? ¿Te estás incluyendo en ese grupo? ¿Estás seguro?

Conoce demasiado a Kuroo para saber que en este momento debe estar apretando los labios. Conteniendo una carcajada que le valdría una buena reprimenda por parte de la profesora.

Morisuke inspira hondo, relajando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Escucha a la profesora dejarles como investigación escoger una de las obras de Kawabata y hacer un ensayo sobre ella. Anota en una esquina del cuaderno hacer una parada en la biblioteca de la escuela. Justo entonces siente la respiración de Kuroo sobre su nuca y el escalofrío es instantáneo. Menos mal tiene capacidad de control en las clases, si estuvieran en un entrenamiento le habría golpeado con un balón.

—Deberíamos leer la misma obra entre los dos. Yo te resumo la mitad, tú la otra y así cada uno saca su ensayo. ¿Qué dices?— como la profesora está dando por terminada la clase, Morisuke toma el valor para girarse hacia Kuroo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Kuroo?— aunque ya se imagina la respuesta, tiene que preguntar. Sabe que si acepta, Kuroo no lo dejará en la estacada, se toma muy en serio sus estudios.

—Sabes que me ofendo cuando pones en duda mis geniales ideas— en lugar de la pluma, Kuroo tamborilea los dedos sobre el pupitre. Morisuke resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El resto de sus compañeros empiezan a levantarse de sus asientos. Él sólo atina a cerrar su libro y echarlo junto con su lápiz dentro de la mochila.

Para cuando está en pie, Kuroo ya está también a su lado.

—No suena mal, la verdad. Es una buena forma de ahorrarnos tiempo— se encoge de hombros, aceptando su propuesta. Kuroo parece más interesado en arreglar los pliegues que se forman en su uniforme. Morisuke frunce la nariz, incapaz de ocultar su irritación.

—¡Es una forma excelente!— cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Kuroo está sonriendo. Es un experto en ignorar sus signos de molestia. Mientras avanzan hacia la puerta, le da una palmadita en la espalda que casi lo hace tropezar. Kuroo está cerca de los dos metros y no mide su fuerza bruta. Típico— además, sí estás de acuerdo conmigo en que no vamos a estar sobrados de tiempo estos días.

El comentario es casual, pero provoca una reacción instantánea. Morisuke aprieta los labios, con una expresión más seria en su rostro. La conversación con Kuroo sobre literatura dejó por unos minutos lo verdaderamente importante en segundo plano. Aquello que tanto lo distraía momentos antes.

Tienen un fin de semana muy intenso por delante. Se reunirán con el resto del grupo Fukurodani a entrenar hasta el cansancio. Morisuke siente de nuevo aquel cosquilleo incómodo en su estómago.

Esa sensación de ansiedad ante lo desconocido es absurda cuando llevan reuniéndose para entrenar durante tres años seguidos. Pero en el fondo no lo es, porque Morisuke sabe que esta vez es diferente. Porque mañana tienen visitas desde Miyagi y hay algo dentro de él, que se remueve como un gusanito, que no lo deja tranquilo.

—¿Yaku?— cuando Kuroo lo llama, se da cuenta que está ahí sin moverse al inicio de las escaleras. Siente las mejillas arder y aprieta con fuerza la correa de su mochila— ¿Pasa algo?

Niega rápido, encogiéndose de hombros sin decir una palabra. Lo bueno de su posición como líbero es que en un par de saltitos bien equilibrados, ya va más adelante que Kuroo en los escalones.

 

++

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que confundieron la torre de Tokio con una torre de electricidad?— Morisuke no puede disimular la risita incrédula mientras Kai le cuenta aquello. Al parecer ese fue el comentario de algunos de los miembros de Karasuno en cuanto llegaron a Nerima.

La torre de Tokio en Nerima, es casi como decirle que puede verla desde su ventana. Definitivamente alguien necesita clases de geografía. Mira a Kai, aún con el ceño fruncido, conteniendo el comentario sarcástico que lleva en la punta de la lengua. No le queda tiempo de decir nada más porque Nekomata-sensei llama a todo el equipo. El gimnasio está repleto de gente, el bullicio característico de los entrenamientos al que Morisuke está tan bien acostumbrado.

El sonido de los balones golpeando el piso, los gritos de Bokuto llamando a su armador. La normalidad característica de estos entrenamientos en grupo. Pero a las voces de siempre, Morisuke escucha también el eco de Karasuno. Distingue la voz de Suga y se odia por no tener fuerza de voluntad y ladear el rostro hacia su dirección. Distingue a Suga hablando con el capitán, parecen estarse riendo de algo pero no planea acomodar mejor su posición para comprobarlo.

La vista del capitán de Karasuno, de brazos cruzados y en actitud relajada, es suficiente para revolver su estómago. _Sawamura_. Se aprendió el nombre de memoria no gracias a sus breves chats con Suga, sino gracias a Kuroo. Ambos se cayeron bien desde que se conocieron, y al parecer se habían hecho buenos amigos, porque Kuroo dejaba caer comentarios aquí y allá sobre él.

Se repite una y otra vez que es una anécdota como cualquier otra. Él mismo intercambió números de teléfono con Suga y también estuvieron hablando bastante en la semana. Morisuke incluso le dio algunos consejos sobre qué empacar para el clima en Tokio.

Pero los consejos inofensivos sobre ropa de dormir o almohadones no tienen nada que ver con la forma en que Kuroo trata a Sawamura. Recibirlo en persona cuando llegó el autobús fue parte de su posición como capitán. No dejarlo ni un instante solo en los pocos minutos que tienen libres es otra cosa.

—¿Yaku?— cuando Kai pone una mano sobre su hombro, su cuerpo reacciona inconscientemente. Se sobresalta, mirando a su amigo con los ojos demasiado abiertos— vamos a formarnos, toca jugar con Shinzen ahora.

—Parece que alguien no está muy concentrado el día de hoy ¿eh?— escucha la voz de Kuroo a sus espaldas. El sonido se convierte en una corriente eléctrica recorriendo toda su espalda.

Morisuke frunce la nariz al instante, de repente toda la incomodidad que siente se vuelve a su favor. Se transforma en pura energía que planea ocupar durante el partido que tienen contra Shinzen.

—Hablamos en diez minutos, cuando haya salvado una decena de puntos— espeta con más seguridad de la que siente en ese momento. Mira a Kuroo por encima del hombro y lo peor es que le está sonriendo. Ese gesto casi felino que con frecuencia le roba el aliento.

Siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro, los dedos haciendo suave presión sobre su piel. Juraría que le fallan las rodillas por un instante.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Yakkun.

 

++

 

Esa noche su turno es de los últimos para ocupar el baño. Morisuke se queda unos minutos de más bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia atenúe sus pensamientos. Cuando vuelve a los dormitorios junto a Kai, se siente más ligero y de buen humor.

Sí se sorprende un poco cuando desliza la puerta y encuentra ahí al bloqueador de Karasuno, el pelirrojo de primer año, justo en medio de Inouka y Kenma. Este último tiene la consola portátil entre las manos, pero mientras teclea compulsivamente, no se excluye de la conversación. Por lo que alcanza a escuchar, están hablando sobre Lev, Kenma quejándose abiertamente del muchacho.

Ver a Kenma tan relajado, hablando con tanta naturalidad, le arranca una sonrisa sincera. Se emociona hasta casi las lágrimas, pero ni siquiera eso consigue distraerlo de lo obvio. Kuroo aún no está en los dormitorios.

Eso es suficiente para que todo su buen humor se esfume en cuestión de segundos.

Casi media hora más tarde, poco después que _Chibi-chan_ se despidiera de Kenma para volver con sus compañeros, Kuroo aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

Morisuke está de espaldas, acomodando la almohada en su futón. Pero sabe que es él porque Kuroo es el único de Nekoma que aún estaba fuera del dormitorio. Que Kai sea el más cercano y ya esté dormitando en su futón, mirando hacia la pared, no ayuda en nada a lo inevitable.

—No puede ser que la fiesta se haya terminado sin mí. ¡Es muy temprano! Ya no aguantan nada— Kuroo se mueve sigiloso, como un gato, hasta quedar cerca de él.

—No sé a quién quieres engañar, es bastante tarde. Un par de minutos más y me lanzaba a buscarte— susurra, arreglando compulsivamente los dobleces de las sábanas. Cuando nota el espacio vacío junto a su futón, sabe el error tan terrible que ha cometido.

En cuestión de instantes, Kuroo acomoda su futón en paralelo al suyo. Morisuke inspira hondo, resignándose a las circunstancias y metiendo los pies bajo las sábanas.

—¿Estabas con Bokuto?— pregunta con tono descuidado, más por cortesía que por verdadera curiosidad. En realidad no quiere escuchar la respuesta, pero Kuroo no parece notarlo. Está muy concentrado acomodando las sábanas y almohadas. Siempre son dos almohadas, Morisuke ya está acostumbrado a verle dormir en aquella posición tan rara. Según Kuroo, le ayuda a conciliar el sueño muy rápido. Y debe ser cierto, porque ronca como un tigre hambriento.

—Sí. Estábamos con Sawamura, terminando de explicarle toda la dinámica del entrenamiento. Ya sabes, para que cuando vayamos a Saitama ya lo tenga todo claro. Sugawara estuvo también con nosotros un rato, preguntó por ti. Fue un alivio que llegase ya al final, porque era imposible convencer a Bokuto que teníamos que irnos a dormir. Es tan cabeza dura…— Kuroo sonríe despreocupado, recostándose a sus anchas en el futón.

Apoya la barbilla en una de sus manos y le mira abiertamente. Morisuke siente un cosquilleo incómodo que nace en la boca de su estómago y va subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su garganta.

Se arropa más, todas las sábanas cubriéndolo hasta el cuello.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí? Contigo y Kai presentes no tengo que preocuparme que Yamamoto o Lev monten alguna tontería— continúa Kuroo, recostándose en el futón, con una almohada a cada lado de la cabeza.

Morisuke no se mueve de su sitio, la vista clavándose en el techo porque no quiere seguir viendo a Kuroo a la cara.

—Pues Kenma recibió visitas— susurra, mientras se imagina la cara de Kuroo al escucharlo. La risita incrédula no se hace esperar.

— _Chibi-chan_ nunca le da tregua a Kenma ¿eh?— su risa se escucha más ahogada esta vez y se da cuenta que es porque está aprisionando el rostro contra la almohada para no despertar a todo el equipo— pero gracias, mañana no me olvidaré de mencionárselo. Siempre me da risa la cara que pone cuando le digo que aquel enano no se le despega.

—No deberías atormentarlo tanto, además, creo que esa amistad le hace mucho bien a Kenma— siempre se siente caminando sobre un campo minado cuando habla de Kenma con Kuroo. Ese par se conoce desde niños así que es difícil que él opine algo sobre Kenma que Kuroo no haya pensado ya. Sabe que Kuroo nunca le ha dado motivos para sentirse así, pero es inevitable verse como pez fuera del agua.

Escucha a Kuroo moverse a su izquierda y esta vez no resiste la tentación de ladear el rostro en su dirección. Ya está recostado boca abajo en el futón y Morisuke lo conoce bien para saber que eso solo significa una cosa.

—Sí, lo sé bien. Pero eso no evita que pueda divertirme a su costa un poquito. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?— Kuroo sonríe entre dientes, toda su expresión indica que está llenándose de comentarios malintencionados para usarlos mañana temprano.

Morisuke no puede evitar preguntarse si la mitad de esos comentarios irán a parar a oídos de Sawamura.

Cierra los ojos, en un esfuerzo por detener ese tren de pensamientos.

—A esta hora ya está dormido— masculla por respuesta, y escucha una última risita antes que ambos se den las buenas noches.

 

++

 

Al día siguiente, el primer partido de la jornada es contra Karasuno. En otras circunstancias, Morisuke se reiría de lo absurdo que es. Pero no tiene tiempo para nada más que mirar con disimulo cómo Kuroo se estrecha las manos con Sawamura en la alineación previa.

Lo único bueno es que puede concentrarse en el voleibol para olvidarse de todo cuanto ven sus ojos.

Cuando termina el primer set, todos están hablando de lo que pasó al otro lado de la cancha. No pasó desapercibida para nadie la colisión entre _Chibi-chan_ y el _ace_ de Karasuno. _Azumane_. Morisuke sabe cómo se llama gracias a Suga, aunque no recuerda haber intercambiado palabras con él.

—¿Pero lo viste? Ese enano es un temerario, el número tres le dobla en tamaño— Tora parece divertido por la situación, en medio de Inouka y Lev.

Kenma y Kuroo también parecen estar hablando al respecto, aunque más bien parece un monólogo de Kuroo. Desde donde él está de pie no consigue escuchar más que algunas palabras. Pero distingue el nombre Sawamura en frases sueltas y de repente no le apetece terminarse la botella de agua.

—¿Yaku?— la voz pausada de Kai interrumpe sus pensamientos. No se atreve a levantar la vista porque tiene el presentimiento que su amigo será capaz de traspasarlo con la mirada.

—¿Ya tenemos que formarnos de nuevo?— ruega para sus adentros estar acertando, o se sentirá aún más patético.

Kai le da una palmadita en el hombro, el roce es cálido y lo conforta por un instante.

—Sí, tenemos que. Pero eso no era lo que iba a decir…— Kai no termina la frase pero hay un tono implícito que le provoca escalofríos. Morisuke se encoge de hombros, fingiendo que no escucha más que lo obvio y deja caer la toalla sobre la banca vacía que será otra vez ocupada por Nekomata-sensei en unos minutos.

 _“Tenemos que hablar”_ es lo que Kai no dice en voz alta.

Morisuke piensa que es mejor aguantar los remates de Bokuto por tres horas seguidas, hasta dejarse la piel en carne viva, que afrontar diez minutos de conversación con Kai.

 

++

 

Esa tarde es el momento de las despedidas. Como ocurre siempre, los días de entrenamiento se pasan en un suspiro. Morisuke siente calambres en todo el cuerpo y tiene un par de moratones de más en los brazos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Cree que el equipo hizo un buen trabajo, Kai y Kuroo también parecen satisfechos cuando terminan el último set. O al menos parece que lo están, porque no ha tenido oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con ninguno de sus amigos. El primero está conversando animadamente con los chicos de primero y el último está un poco más allá, con Bokuto y Sawamura.

No sabe de qué están hablando, pero las risas de Bokuto estremecen todo el gimnasio.

Desde donde está, Morisuke puede ver sin problemas cómo Bokuto pasa una mano sobre el hombro de Sawamura. Kuroo está cruzado de brazos, cerca de ellos, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Ese típico gesto que él a veces tiene ganas de borrárselo con un balonazo directo a la cara.

En algún punto, él también decide que va a socializar un poco. Se despide de Komi con la promesa de escribirse durante las próximas semanas para mantener su contacto regular de siempre. También se arma de valor suficiente para acercarse a la zona de Karasuno para despedirse de Suga.

El armador ha sido hasta ahora muy amable con él y cree que al menos le debe unas últimas palabras.

—Pero no tienes que despedirte tan sentido, parece que no nos vamos a ver en un par de semanas— la sonrisa de Suga es fresca y sincera. Morisuke se siente instantáneamente renovado y se relaja un poco, curvando los labios.

—Lo siento, a veces me paso de dramático. O eso es lo que dicen— en realidad esa es una frase de Kuroo que no sabe por qué pone en sus labios. Se siente azorado de nuevo, apretando los labios, pero si Suga lo nota decide no darle mucha importancia.

—En ese caso no te olvides de escribir. Cuéntame cómo siguen los entrenamientos— Suga le regala otra sonrisa, mostrando los dientes. Morisuke siempre se sorprende cuando hay gente como él o aquel enano pelirrojo. Gente transparente que tiene el corazón colgando en el pecho.

Es muy diferente cuando tiene que tratar con Kuroo todos los días. Es una continua carrera de obstáculos y una incesante observación de todos sus gestos, para pillar el doble sentido de todo lo que hace.

Un maestro provocador. Lo peor de todo es que consigue siempre lo que quiere, todavía no ha conocido a una persona que le produzca indiferencia.

—Pero si hago eso es darte una ventaja, Suga-kun. No es justo— añade al final, con tono juguetón. El muchacho se ríe cuando capta lo que quiere decir y le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—¡Tienes toda la razón, Yaku! Aunque si quisiera espiarlos siempre puedo contar con todos los mensajes que recibe Hinata de tu armador. ¿Kozume-kun?— parpadea Suga, un poco inseguro sobre el nombre de Kenma. Morisuke tiene que morderse la lengua para no decirle que si dependen de Kenma, seguro que el equipo está completamente a salvo.

Suga no hace mención alguna sobre la más que obvia cordialidad que hay entre los capitanes de sus equipos. No sabe si agradecerlo o por el contrario llenarse de angustia. Está indeciso si es un comentario que está eligiendo activamente omitir por temor a meter la pata.

Al final, cuando se despide de Suga por enésima vez, regresa junto con el resto de Nekoma. Han debido pasar más minutos de lo razonable, porque casi todos tienen la chaqueta puesta y además están con las mochilas a sus pies.

—Hey, aquí tienes— parpadea confuso cuando escucha la voz de Kuroo a sus espaldas. No entiende bien de qué está hablando hasta que nota que además de su maleta al hombro, tiene otra en las manos.

Morisuke no puede evitar una exclamación de asombro cuando reconoce su propia mochila. Hace un esfuerzo por mantener la dignidad intacta pero siente toda la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

—Gracias— balbucea aún apenado, echándose la mochila al hombro. La equilibra lo mejor que puede, haciendo especial hincapié en ignorar la mirada de Kuroo sobre él. Es esa expresión felina que pone siempre que está a punto de lanzar una frase malintencionada.

Sin embargo, lo único que escucha son los comentarios de Tora sobre el hambre que tiene. Inouka pregunta si pueden parar en el camino a comprar ramen y todos parecen estar de acuerdo.

Morisuke sólo puede pensar en Kuroo aguardando por él para regresarle su mochila.

 

+

 

Cuando llega a su casa, todavía está pensando en la sonrisa de Kuroo. Esa que nunca llegó a materializarse en palabras. Su madre está preparándole su cena favorita, pero Morisuke ni siquiera tiene apetito.

Está lleno del recuerdo de Kuroo y lo único que le apetece es darse una ducha muy fría para entumecer hasta sus pensamientos. Por suerte, su madre le permite llevarse la cena hasta su habitación. Se pregunta si el resto de sus compañeros sí pararon en aquel puesto de ramen, supone que al menos Tora y Lev sí que lo hicieron, no dejaban de comentar lo hambrientos que estaban.

Él sólo podía entonces pensar en llegar a casa para sentirse mejor. Pero ahora está en casa y sigue sintiendo el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

Todo es culpa de Kuroo.

La certeza de ese pensamiento lo golpea con fuerza, girándose instintivamente hacia su mochila. Está sobre la cama, medio abierta porque quiso sacar su uniforme para dejarlo en la lavandería.

Vuelve a pensar en Kuroo y esta vez ni siquiera intenta contenerse. Kuroo y su fastidiosa sonrisa. Kuroo y sus comentarios sabelotodo en mitad de los entrenamientos. Kuroo sentándose detrás de él en clase y sonando las plumas para evitar que se concentre. Kuroo cuidando de su maleta deportiva. Kuroo riéndose estruendosamente con Bokuto en los minutos muertos entre cada partido. Kuroo quedando con Sawamura para enseñarle todos los rincones del gimnasio.

_Kuroo._

Siempre es Kuroo.

Morisuke ya tiene diecisiete años y es lo bastante mayorcito para entender qué es lo que pasa con él. Que ese calor en todo el cuerpo cuando está cerca de Kuroo y esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo ve sonreírle a gente como Sawamura o Bokuto sólo pueden significar una cosa.

Le gusta ese gato cretino. Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. Capitán de Nekoma a medio tiempo. Idiota a tiempo completo.

Y los celos lo carcomen cada vez que nota la complicidad y cercanía que tiene con Bokuto. O con Sawamura. Tipos claramente extrovertidos, con don de gente y un magnetismo sin igual. Además de ridículamente altos. Todas esas cosas que Morisuke no es ni por error.

Se deja caer en la cama, la toalla húmeda aún colgando de sus hombros. Se siente un poquito patético, reconocer que le gusta Kuroo no hará nada por mejorar su humor. Intenta convencerse a sí mismo que ya pasará, diciéndose incontables veces que es el ritmo natural de las cosas. Después de tres años de convivencia casi diaria, lo lógico era que alguno de sus compañeros acabara gustándole.

Ya podría haber sido Kai, eso sí, el más sensato de todos.

Pero Morisuke tiene una enfermiza obsesión por las cosas complicadas.

Todavía está pensando en ello cuando suena su teléfono. Se espanta por un instante, rebuscándolo con torpeza hasta el final de su mochila deportiva.

Su pantalla se ilumina, indicando el nombre de Kuroo junto a aquella fotografía de un gato negro que tomaron una tarde en el parque. Fue un pequeño desvío del camino porque estaban acompañando a Kai hasta su casa ese día. Kuroo encontró aquel gato dormitando en una banquita y le tomó la fotografía desde su teléfono. El animal tenía el pelo enmarañado, en especial cerca de la cabeza y él comentó a modo de broma que se parecía mucho a Kuroo. Así fue como acabó siendo la fotografía de éste en sus contactos del teléfono.

Por un instante, piensa en no contestar. Luego sabe que si hace eso, no podrá dormir pensando en qué quería Kuroo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Menos mal! Pensaba que ya te habías dormido. ¿Cómo llegaste a casa?— lo que tiene Kuroo es que a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada y comentarios sarcásticos, siempre es educado. El día que lo conoció su madre quedó encantada con él.

—Bien. Aunque casi me iba a dormir— miente descaradamente. Pero Kuroo no puede ver cómo se acurruca en su cama, aún con la habitación sin arreglar— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que quería preguntarte si quedábamos mañana a primera hora en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ya sabes, para buscar el libro ese que tenemos que leer para literatura— aunque sabe perfectamente de qué está hablando, a Morisuke le parece ya tan lejana aquella clase en que la profesora estaba hablando sobre las obras de Kawabata.

Cuando Kuroo le propuso leerse entre los dos el libro para hacer el ensayo de cada uno más fácil, le pareció buena idea. En sentidos prácticos, sigue pareciéndole una buena idea. Pero quizás no es el mejor momento para recordarle que tienen que pasar aún más tiempo juntos mientras hacen aquella tarea.

—Hum. Sí. Claro. Mañana temprano. ¿Nos encontramos en la entrada de la biblioteca?— entrecierra los ojos y sostiene el teléfono con una mano, mientras que la otra juega con uno de los pliegues de las sábanas.

—Perfecto. ¡Que descanses! Pero en serio, duerme. Conociéndote, te pasarás la noche entera delirando sobre los entrenamientos y tus _kouhais_. Mereces dormir bien, Yakkun. ¡Nos vemos mañana!— Kuroo se despide de él con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Morisuke agradece que no escuche el largo suspiro que escapa de su garganta. Deja el celular a un lado y se reacomoda sobre el colchón. Abraza una de sus almohadas por instinto mientras se queda mirando el techo.

El ingenuo de Kuroo convencido que estará dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en voleibol y _kouhais_ problemáticos. Si no duerme, será culpa de él. Porque Morisuke no puede sacárselo de la cabeza.

 

++

 

Kuroo deja que sea él quien escoja el libro que van a leer. Morisuke no lo piensa demasiado y acaba sacando de la estantería _“Lo bello y lo triste”_ porque la edición parece en buen estado y son aproximadamente doscientas páginas. Cien páginas para cada uno es un trato razonable y no cree que les robe demasiado tiempo a ninguno de los dos.

Él tiene la primera ronda con el libro, porque según palabras de Kuroo, es más rápido leyendo. Morisuke no está tan seguro pero tampoco discute así que echa el libro en su mochila y promete comenzar la lectura esa misma noche.

Considerando que apenas pudo dormir, cree que lleva con mucha dignidad eso de caminar junto a Kuroo hasta el salón de clases.

La rutina es la de siempre, en cuanto llegan, buscan dos asientos libres para sentarse juntos.

 _Juntos_. La cercanía de Kuroo no es algo nuevo, pero Morisuke antes ignoraba el cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago de la misma forma en que ignora a su estómago hambriento para que aguante hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ahora todo parece completamente diferente, es como si se hubiese puesto unos lentes que le permitiesen ver el mundo bajo otra gama de colores.

—¡Mierda! No sé dónde quedó el borrador, estaba en el estuche ayer. ¿No tienes uno extra?

Tan ocupado está que demora más tiempo del necesario procesando la pregunta de Kuroo. Éste parpadea insistente, los labios apretados y cejas alzadas, ansiosas por una respuesta.

Morisuke sólo puede pensar que están muy cerca. Si así era todo el tiempo antes que él pasara toda una noche odiándose a sí mismo por haberse fijado en Kuroo.

—¿Qué?                                                                                        

—Borrador. Si tienes uno extra. ¿Todavía estás dormido, Yakkun?— exclama, con esa sonrisa tan suya. Kuroo se ríe con todo el cuerpo, balanceándose sobre sus talones e inclinándose un poquito hasta invadir lo justo su espacio personal.

Morisuke se deja caer en el asiento vacío, una movida desesperada para poner distancia entre ambos. Rebusca en su mochila, el bolsillo donde guarda sus lápices y demás útiles escolares. Saca un borrador, dejándolo sobre el pupitre que ocupará Kuroo.

—Ahí tienes. A ver si algún día aprendes a cuidar tus cosas— masculla, con fingido fastidio mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento. Esta vez, Kuroo estará sentado frente a él y eso le resulta un poquito desesperante. Significa que es Kuroo quien tiene el control de ladearse para hablar con él cada vez que le apetezca.

Eso seguro no será nada bueno.

—El problema es que tú siempre tienes cosas extra para salvarme de apuro. Me malcriaste y ahora te aguantas— en el fondo, Kuroo no está mintiendo. A partir de segundo año comenzaron a ir al mismo salón.

Ahí comenzó la rutina de sentarse juntos en todas las clases. Si Kuroo no tenía tinta, le pedía un bolígrafo extra, si le hacía falta una hoja de papel o unas tijeras siempre acudía a él para que fuera a su rescate. No sucedía todos los días, pero sí con bastante frecuencia para que Morisuke siempre esté preparado con lápices o borradores de más en su mochila.

—No sé qué harás en la universidad, Kuroo— responde, la barbilla en alto y nariz arrugada.

Kuroo se ríe de nuevo, tomando asiento por fin.

—Compraré una mochila lo bastante grande para que estés cómodo y te voy a llevar siempre conmigo— dice, todavía riéndose a su coste.

Morisuke agradece que le esté dando la espalda, para que no pueda ver el evidente sonrojo que se apodera de todo su rostro.

 

++

 

Cumple su promesa y empieza a leer el libro esa misma noche cuando llega a casa. No se considera a sí mismo un ávido lector, pero tiene disciplina y lleva buen ritmo. Lee en silencio durante dos noches seguidas, junto a un mazo de notas que va pegando con anotaciones en las partes que considera importantes. La prosa es fácil de leer, está ambientada en Kioto y Kamakura, sitios a los que Morisuke nunca ha ido así que pone atención a los detalles que describen lugares. El protagonista de la historia es un novelista famoso llegando a la vejez. Lo que más le resulta curioso es que al parecer, el protagonista era famoso por haber escrito una novela autobiográfica donde narraba un romance que había tenido con una pintora. Así, la esposa y los hijos del protagonista sabían todos los detalles de su romance frustrado.  

 _Trágico._ Aunque la vida del protagonista es retratada con realismo, Morisuke no puede evitar detenerse con más detalle durante los pasajes en que aparece su esposa. Cómo parece ir de los más puros celos a la más absoluta resignación, porque su esposo está enamorado de otra mujer.

Piensa en Kuroo y se pregunta de nuevo si la resignación es el mejor camino. Luego se ríe a solas en su habitación, porque no puede creer que esté usando a Kawabata como guía para su inexistente vida amorosa.

Tres días después, luego de varias horas en vela, termina su parte correspondiente del libro.

Se lo devuelve a Kuroo después de la sesión de entrenamiento, cuando ya el gimnasio está limpio y ordenado otra vez. Lo saca con cuidado de su mochila, dejando que Kuroo lo tome entre las manos.

—¿Terminaste ya? Eres rápido— dice mientras se guarda el libro en la bolsa deportiva— ¿Seguro que has dormido bien estos días?

—Por supuesto que sí, leo mejor por las noches, ya lo sabes bien— se encoge de hombros.

Por un momento cree que Kuroo responderá algo más, pero Kai llega a reunirse con ambos y la conversación toma un nuevo rumbo. Su amigo les entrega el itinerario para el campamento de verano. Ya todos han escuchado a Nekomata mencionarlo pero ahora que tiene el horario entre las manos, se vuelve más real.

Es una semana completa, lo acostumbrado. Pero esta vez cuando ve a Karasuno en la lista de equipos que participarán, Morisuke siente el estómago vacío de golpe. Se siente expuesto porque tiene cerca a Kuroo y también a Kai, pero resiste con toda la dignidad que puede mientras sostiene la hoja de papel. La dobla por la mitad, volviendo hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa.

—Será una semana intensa, como siempre. A ver si consigo meterle en la cabeza a Lev que necesita aprender algo más que remates— suspira con resignación muy mal disimulada.

Distingue a sus espaldas la risita de Kai, quien lo consuela con una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos a programarle entrenamientos extra contigo. Seguro le encantará— comenta, todavía riéndose. Morisuke frunce el ceño de manera automática, aunque sabe que no puede librarse de esa responsabilidad.

De nada sirve que Lev y Kenma empiecen a entenderse en la cancha, si su _kouhai_ aún no tiene idea de cómo recibir el balón.

—También tengo que enseñarle cómo bloquear. Pero es tan necio, parece que está recibiendo con las manos una sandía y no un balón de voleibol— Kuroo se rasca la barbilla con exagerada resignación. Luce exhausto de sólo imaginar todo lo que le espera con Lev una semana. El sentimiento es tan compartido que Morisuke se atreve a darle un empujoncito.

—Acabará aprendiendo. Le pondré una penitencia tan terrible que tendrá que ponerle empeño— dice, mientras piensa qué puede conseguir que Lev por fin se aplique en todas sus prácticas individuales.

—¡Eres un senpai terrible, Yaku!— pero su tren de pensamiento apenas echa a andar, porque todo se detiene abruptamente cuando siente ambas manos de Kuroo sobre sus hombros. Todo su cuerpo se paraliza un instante, Kuroo ejerciendo presión para hacerlo avanzar hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza a cada paso que da. Todo el esfuerzo que hace por contener el impulso de recargar su cuerpo contra el de Kuroo. Estrechar su cercanía por completo, sin importar que esté ahí Kai y más allá el resto de Nekoma.

Está perdido. Realmente perdido.

 

++

 

—¿Y tú qué opinas del matrimonio Oki?

—¿Qué?— Morisuke está tan concentrado escribiendo apuntes en su cuaderno que apenas escucha la pregunta de Kuroo.

Están los dos en la biblioteca, es la única tarde libre de prácticas que tienen a la semana. Así que es su mejor oportunidad para acabar el ensayo de literatura. No fue idea de ninguno venir juntos, simplemente lo decidieron sobre la marcha. Un detalle más en su cuidadosa rutina diaria. Morisuke está seguro que el único día en que no ve a Kuroo es domingo, y a veces ni siquiera eso, porque suelen improvisar prácticas vespertinas con mucha frecuencia.

Se pregunta si todo esto no será tan sólo la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Dejo constancia en el acta que si la situación fuera al revés y yo no te estuviera prestando atención, ya me habrías golpeado— Kuroo apoya la mitad de la cara sobre sus brazos cruzados. Expansivo como de costumbre, ocupa todo el espacio de la mesa que le es posible. Él desvía la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado y dándole la razón— te estoy preguntando tú qué opinas sobre el matrimonio Oki. Porque está destruido desde el principio, el tipo se casó con Fumiko estando realmente enamorado de otra.

Tiene que centrarse por un instante, Kuroo está hablando de la novela que ambos leyeron. Morisuke recuerda sin dificultad los detalles.

Cómo la esposa del protagonista parecía tan celosa al inicio de la narración, hasta el punto de perseguirlo con un bebé en brazos. Luego, de la más profunda ira parece sumida en una completa resignación.

—Si estuviera ambientada en la época actual le hubiera recomendado el número de algún buen abogado para que tramitara su divorcio— se encoge de hombros, mientras ladea el rostro para mirar mejor a Kuroo.

Éste sigue en la misma posición, rodeado de su cuaderno de literatura, sus notas con apuntes y su lápiz. El libro de Kawabata está justo en medio de los dos, en plan es devolverlo hoy mismo a la biblioteca cuando acaban sus ensayos.

—Creo que toda la novela es una metáfora de los distintos tipos de amor. Cómo a veces aferrarnos a algo con tanta insistencia puede hacernos mucho daño. O cómo van cambiando los sentimientos con el paso de los años, lo que una vez era amor bien puede convertirse en otra cosa a fuerza de convivencia o por idealizar demasiado a la otra persona— Kuroo golpea la mesa con la punta de su lápiz, no está seguro si lo hace para llamar su atención o para fastidiarlo. Pero funciona porque Morisuke tiene que quitarle el lápiz de la mano y dejarlo junto al libro.

No responde enseguida, reflexionando un poco las palabras de Kuroo. De verdad que le parece irreal que estén teniendo ese tipo de conversación. Pero el ensayo y un sobresaliente de literatura dependen de ello.

—Es una metáfora de cómo a veces lo más sano es dejar ir aquello que nos hace daño. Al menos creo que eso es lo que representa el matrimonio Oki— se encoge de hombros, mirando algún punto de la mesa. Cualquier cosa menos a Kuroo.

Inspira hondo, pensando si no debería poner en práctica sus propias palabras. Porque está ahí junto a Kuroo pero al mismo tiempo no podría estar más lejos de él.

Morisuke no es estúpido, ni tampoco tiene trece años para ilusionarse en vano. Sabe que no es exactamente el tipo de persona en la que Kuroo se fijaría. Lo suyo son más las personas como Bokuto o el capitán de Karasuno. Gente que es radiante como el sol, capaz de atraer a cualquiera por su magnetismo.

Él no es tan extrovertido como Bokuto y seguro que no tiene la presencia magnética de Sawamura. Sabe que lleva todas las de perder.

—La profesora sí que ama dejarnos cosas para reflexionar un montón ¿eh? Como si no fuera suficiente con los exámenes para la universidad. Cuando acabe el campamento tenemos que empezar a estudiar en serio ¿vale?

Kuroo se incorpora, extendiendo un brazo hacia él. Por un momento cree que lo rodeará por los hombros pero en su lugar lo deja sobre el respaldar de la silla. Morisuke casi está conteniendo la respiración, pero saca fuerzas de la flaqueza para asentir despacio.

—No sé cómo vamos a sacar tiempo con eso si además están las preliminares del torneo— susurra, por decir algo y no quedarse en ese silencio que empieza a asfixiarlo.

Kuroo sonríe, mucho más positivo y entusiasta que él.

—Siempre nos las arreglamos. Esta vez no será la excepción.

Por un instante, Morisuke se permite creerle. Y le dedica una sonrisa, la más sincera de la tarde.

 

++

 

—¿Dormiste cómodo, Yakkun?

Morisuke no sabe cómo pasa. Pero la sonrisa de Kuroo es tan incisiva que apenas le permite pensar con claridad. Están ambos todavía en el último asiento del autobús, Kai y los demás empezando a levantarse porque ya están en Saitama. Él sigue en la misma posición desde que despertó, la espalda contra la ventana, porque sigue sin entender cómo es que se quedó tan profundamente dormido en un trayecto de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cómo es que pudo dormirse colgado del hombro de Kuroo.

—No me di cuenta— balbucea, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Desea frotarse la piel hasta borrar el sonrojo que seguro ocupa toda su cara.

La única respuesta que recibe es una risa despreocupada de Kuroo, quien no demora en ponerse en pie.

—Yo también dormité un rato, no te sientas culpable. Pero ya vamos, que nos están esperando— aunque Kuroo hace señas para que lo acompañe, él decide quedarse unos minutos más en su asiento.

Se odia un poco a sí mismo por lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Cómo acabó dormido en el hombro de Kuroo? Tiene los recuerdos un poco borrosos, tenía algo de sueño esa mañana, pero nada que justificara semejante cosa. Un golpe a traición de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando por fin baja del autobús, trata de no darle más importancia al asunto. El transporte de Karasuno está aparcado junto al de Nekoma. Echa un vistazo rápido, convenciéndose a sí mismo que es mera curiosidad. Desde donde está no distingue a nadie dentro del autobús, quizás ellos llegaron unos minutos antes. Lo sabría todo con más claridad de no haberse quedado dormido en el maldito hombro de Kuroo.

Morisuke arregla sus maletas, Kai suele reírse de él diciendo que casi siempre lleva el doble de equipaje porque está lleno de cosas extras en caso de alguna emergencia. Es él quien lleva botellas de agua adicionales o varias cajas de banditas que comparte con todo el equipo. Es cuando queda en evidencia su gravísimo complejo de hermano mayor. Pero todo su esfuerzo queda validado porque siempre hay alguno del equipo que suele olvidarse algo. La última vez que se fueron de campamento, llevó una frazada extra que acabó usando Tora porque se había dejado la suya en casa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Yaku-san?— le pregunta Inuoka con su entusiasmo acostumbrado.

Él sopesa la respuesta por un instante. Normalmente se negaría, tan obstinado en llevar sus propias cosas a los terrenos de Shinzen. Pero aún se siente apenado y con el cuerpo ligeramente adormecido. Así que agradece a su kouhai con una rápida sonrisa, dejándole su equipaje no sin antes pedirle que tenga cuidado. Inuoka se ríe, ya conociendo su particular obsesión con el orden y le asegura que las maletas llegarán intactas a su destino.

Lo primero que ve cuando se acerca al resto es la mano de Suga, agitándose en el aire para llamar su atención. Kai está a su lado, con su mochila al hombro. También está con ellos el as de Karasuno, Azumane. Morisuke no tiene problemas para socializar pero no puede evitar notar que Kuroo está un par de metros más allá hablando con Sawamura.

—Pensé que habías vuelto a quedarte dormido— Kai le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y él quisiera alcanzar su cuello de un salto para ahorcarlo. En primer lugar porque lo pone en evidencia con Suga y Azumane. Y en segundo lugar porque le corta su campo de visión.

Con Kai frente a él no puede ver qué está haciendo Kuroo con Sawamura.

Así que sólo puede imaginarse a ambos muy cerca el uno del otro. Kuroo diciendo algún comentario ridículo sobre lo que les espera en el campamento. Sawamura sonriendo por cortesía, inclinándose hacia él más de la cuenta.

Será una larga, larguísima, semana.

 

++

 

—¿Vas a entrenar con nosotros, Yakkun?

Aquel apodo tan ridículo siempre suena aún peor en labios de Bokuto. La primera vez que lo escuchó llamarlo así, miró a Kuroo con fuego en los ojos y éste sólo se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera el responsable de semejante atrocidad. Con el tiempo Morisuke acabó por acostumbrarse pero esa tarde en particular quiere medir dos metros para callar a Bokuto de una bofetada.

Completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos, el Capitán de Fukurodani le da una palmada en la espalda que es casi como un manotazo. Por suerte Bokuto lo rodea por los hombros y así es menos obvio cuánto perdió el equilibrio.

—¿Entrenar?— balbucea, esperando que todos sus huesos vuelvan a su lugar antes de contestar.

—Sí. Con nosotros, ya sabes, como siempre— la sonrisa de Bokuto siempre es la misma. Transparente, cargada de energía y muy contagiosa. Sabe que la pregunta no está fuera de lugar porque casi siempre se queda con ellos para prácticas extra. Suele estar ahí cuando Bokuto quiere practicar incansablemente sus remates porque sabe que Akaashi agradece su ayuda cuando ya va siendo hora de cerrar el gimnasio.

Pero ahora Morisuke quiere romper con la rutina porque no quiere cruzarse con Kuroo. Y también porque tiene que ayudar a Lev o no aprenderá a recibir el balón en la vida.

—Sí, ya sé, pero esta vez tengo que encargarme de mis _kouhais_. Seguro ya Kuroo te contó que hay algunos tan problemáticos como tú— comenta, recuperando por un instante su humor de siempre y enarcando las cejas. Bokuto se queja con todo el cuerpo, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión ofendida.

—¡Sigues siendo un _senpai_ temible! Si yo fuera tu _kouhai_ quizás habría renunciado al equipo— Bokuto es como un toro embravecido cuando tiene sus arranques de enfado. Morisuke nunca puede estar realmente de mal humor a su alrededor, porque siempre hace o dice algo que le roba una carcajada.

—No lo dices en serio. Para que tú consideraras dejar el voleibol habría que matarte primero— se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa. La risotada de Bokuto no se hace esperar en respuesta. Lo único malo es que le da otro manotazo que lo pilla muy desprevenido esta vez y ahora sí se tambalea.

—¡Tienes razón! Pero entonces ¿aceptas? Puedes traer a tus _kouhais_ , seguro que puedo enseñarles una cosa o dos. ¡No soy tan mal _senpai_! ¡Puedes preguntarle a Akaashi!— menciona a este último con tanta convicción y esperanza que Morisuke tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír de nuevo o Bokuto volverá a ofenderse.

Es más consciente que nunca de la mano de Bokuto aferrándose a su hombro con firmeza. Morisuke sabe que está perdido, así que suspira con resignación mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos a ocupar el tercer gimnasio!— la efusividad de Bokuto es contagiosa, pero no lo suficiente para mejorar su humor.

Sigue preguntándose por qué no está Kuroo ahí para invitarlo a entrenar también. No quiere ni imaginarse dónde puede estar y se promete a sí mismo que si encuentra a Sawamura en el tercer gimnasio fingirá dolor de estómago y volverá a su habitación.

 

++

 

Varias horas más tarde, Morisuke no presta mucha atención a quién está saliendo del gimnasio justo cuando él está llegando. Está más preocupado porque lleva un par de minutos de retraso y teme que Bokuto se lo reproche apenas verlo. Para su sorpresa eso no sucede y después descubre por qué.

La expresión preocupada de Kuroo ocupa todo el espacio del gimnasio. Más allá de las quejas de Lev o los comentarios de Inuoka para intentar animarlo, Morisuke no puede ver más que a Kuroo. No es normal verlo de esa forma, por eso se queda estático, sin atreverse a acercarse.

Es Akaashi quien lo devuelve a la realidad, cuando cruza por debajo de la red, poniéndose a la par de Bokuto quien más que ayudar a Kuroo parece que lo está atormentando.

—Sabía que llegaría el día en que harías llorar a alguien, Kuroo— alcanza a oír, Bokuto con las manos en la cintura y actitud retadora. Definitivamente es una imagen que parece salida de la dimensión desconocida. Pero lo que más le preocupa en este momento es que tuvo que haber sucedido algo realmente grave como para que Bokuto se crea con superioridad moral de reñir a Kuroo.

—Tampoco hay que exagerar. No se fue llorando, Bokuto-san.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó?— cuando da un paso al frente, se dirige principalmente a Akaashi. No importa de qué se trate, siempre puede contar con él para una versión bastante neutra.

Sin embargo, la expresión cansada que tiene no augura nada nuevo. Morisuke hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a Kuroo. Su expresión, mezcla de angustia y remordimiento, es más de lo que puede soportar en este momento.

—Estábamos practicando con uno de los bloqueadores de Karasuno, pero entonces…

—¡Kuroo lo hizo enfadar!— no es ninguna sorpresa que Bokuto interrumpa a Akaashi, dándole un manotazo a Kuroo porque no puede estarse quieto por más de un par de minutos seguidos. Kuroo no parece esperar aquello porque se tambalea, un gesto rápido que lo obliga a avanzar un par de pasos hacia él. Es puro instinto, como si intentara sostenerlo pero por fortuna se contiene y no estira los brazos.

Cree que ninguno de los tres parece notarlo, demasiados preocupados por lo que sucedió. Al menos está seguro que quien salió por la puerta no era Sawamura. Es el único pensamiento que ocupa su mente y Morisuke se siente un poquito culpable.

Este no es el momento de estar pensando en esas tonterías.

—No quería molestarlo. Es sólo que… se notaba que no estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ¿sabes? No pudo parar ni uno de los remates de Bokuto, pero es que no lo estaba ni intentando de verdad. Creí que si lo provocaba al menos obtendría una reacción, que querría practicar en serio. Pero… creo que me sobrepasé— Kuroo se lleva una mano al cuello, echando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás.

Sabe que está siendo sincero, Kuroo puede ser entrometido y demasiado sarcástico para su propio bien, pero no es mala persona. En todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerlo, no recuerda que haya hecho algún comentario con la sola intención de herir premeditadamente a alguien.

Aprieta los labios, sintiéndose impotente porque no sabe qué hacer en un momento como éste. Un par de metros más allá está Lev, discutiendo con Inuoka sobre alguna tontería. Bokuto está murmurando que de todas formas quiere continuar practicando y Akaashi intenta calmarlo sin mucho éxito. Están rodeados de gente pero Morisuke lo único que puede hacer es acercarse un poco más a Kuroo.

Lo único bueno de la diferencia de estatura entre los dos es que cuando están así de cerca, Morisuke puede evadir su mirada fácilmente. En especial ahora, porque eleva una mano hasta colocarla sobre el hombro de Kuroo. Éste se estremece ante el contacto, pero él sólo puede imaginar su expresión porque sigue con la vista en el suelo.

Quiere decirle que algún día su sarcasmo le traería problemas de verdad. Pero no tiene valor de machacarlo esta vez, imagina que ya Kuroo debe sentirse bastante mal como para añadir más leña al fuego.

Mira los pies de Kuroo, estáticos y a unos centímetros de los suyos. Morisuke se pregunta entonces por qué siente que les separa un abismo.

—Siempre puedes disculparte. Si simplemente metiste la pata puedes pedir perdón y enmendarte. Sé que tu carácter puede ser difícil para quienes no te conocen pero yo sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. Discúlpate, si tiene algo de cerebro lo aceptará y asunto arreglado— no tiene idea cómo saca fuerzas para decir todo aquello.

Aún se siente algo mareado, el aire le pesa en los pulmones.

—Gracias Yaku— dice Kuroo luego de lo que parece una eternidad. Alza la vista, encontrando sus miradas.

En realidad lo hace por puro impulso cuando escucha la voz de Kuroo. Se da cuenta que es un error pero es demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Se queda ahí, conteniendo la respiración porque Kuroo le está sonriendo abiertamente.

Escucha con fuerza los latidos de su propio corazón, preguntándose cómo es que no lo están escuchando los demás.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Vamos a seguir practicando o no? ¡Yakkun ven aquí que necesito tu ayuda!

La voz de Bokuto resuena en todo el gimnasio y es imposible ignorarla. Morisuke no puede evitar que todo su rostro sea una mueca de disgusto. Intenta que no se note, pero la risa de Kuroo le indica que es muy malo disimulando esta vez.

—Anda, vamos antes que Bokuto haga combustión espontánea— Kuroo le empuja con suavidad, haciéndolo avanzar.

Lo único que puede pensar es que, a menos, ya se ve más animado.

 

++

 

_Megane-kun._

Así es como Kuroo se refiere al bloqueador de Karasuno la mañana siguiente. Están desayunando junto a Kai, son los únicos que quedan en aquella mesa más apartada del resto. Aunque es muy temprano, la mitad de su cerebro está prestando atención a Kuroo y la otra no pierde detalle de lo que está haciendo Tora al otro lado del comedor. Está riéndose junto a aquel rematador de Karasuno que parece su gemelo perdido y también está con ellos el líbero, Nishinoya-kun.

No hay rastro del muchacho que tuvo aquel encontrón con Kuroo ayer, aunque si la memoria no le falla, es de primer año.

—¿Y ya te disculpaste?— Kai tiene una manzana en la mano, sin quitar la vista de Kuroo. Su amigo fue un poco más drástico, recordándole a Kuroo que su humor no es el más fácil de digerir.

Morisuke también le habría dicho eso anoche de no ser porque su expresión desolada lo desarmó tan rápido.

La gente dice que él es implacable, pero se equivocan en lo absoluto. No es más que pura pantalla, en el fondo es un blando. Todo lo que hace falta para deshacer sus muros es que Kuroo parezca compungido por algo.

—No. Voy a buscar el momento para hacerlo. Y también estaba pensando si no tendría que disculparme con Sawamura. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— por un momento, cree que escuchó mal.

Deja los palillos sobre la mesa, aunque cree que es más justo decir que simplemente se resbalan de sus dedos. Ladea el rostro hacia Kuroo, olvidándose por un instante de Tora y el potencial escándalo que puede montar en el comedor. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en las palabras de Kuroo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Con quién?— dice, menos contenido que de costumbre. Pero es temprano, aún tiene rastros de sueño en el cuerpo y así la paciencia se le agota más rápido.

Kuroo lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no acabara de creerse su tono tan duro. No quiere ni imaginarse la expresión que debe tener Kai, por eso evita echarle un vistazo a su amigo. Tiene suficiente con Kuroo, quien parpadea algo confuso antes de hablar.

—Sawamura. Que debería hablar con él. Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer sobre disculparme. Creo que también le debo una disculpa a Sawamura, quizás _megane-kun_ fue a quejarse con él. No estoy seguro, pero de toda formas creo que tendría que hacerlo— que Kuroo hable con tanta tranquilidad al respecto lo deja sin aire.

Lo peor de todo es que al parecer su consejo de anoche es lo que provocó todo esto. ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto? Lo único que quería Morisuke en ese momento era que dejase de atormentarse. ¡No quería impulsarlo a hablar con Sawamura!

—Pero no le debes nada a Sawamura. No tienes por qué ir a pedirle perdón a él— habla más rápido de lo que su mente es capaz de procesar. Su tono es tan cortante como antes y esta vez sí se fija en Kai.

Su amigo tiene el vaso de jugo entre las manos, a la altura de los labios pero sin beber ni una gota. Morisuke siente el rostro arder porque sabe que está haciendo un espectáculo completamente ridículo.

—Creo que lo que Kuroo quiere decir es que se trata de cortesía. Si alguno de Karasuno molestara a alguien de nuestro equipo, seguro que su capitán también vendría a ofrecer disculpas. Sawamura lo apreciará y así se evitará cualquier malentendido. Así que estoy de acuerdo, me parece una buena idea— comenta con su típica sonrisa que lo saca de apuros de cualquier situación.

Kuroo respira más aliviado, pero Morisuke siente de nuevo la presión porque lo mira a él directamente. Conoce esa expresión, es la que pone Kuroo cuando quiere su aprobación pero es demasiado orgulloso para pedirla en voz alta.

Está esperando con ansias que él diga algo, mientras Morisuke está intentando contener el volcán que hay en su interior.

De nuevo confirma que es muy blando, porque lo que quiere decirle a Kuroo es que no debería preocuparse por Sawamura. Que seguramente, a Sawamura no le importa nada de lo que él haga siempre y cuando no le pegue a alguno de sus _kouhais_. Que Sawamura no se preocupa por él en lo absoluto. Que bien puede dejar de respirarle tan cerca o acabará por succionarlo.

Que nadie lo quiere tanto como lo va a querer él. Que si mirara más allá de sus propias narices se daría cuenta.

Pero por supuesto no puede decir ninguna de esas cosas. En primera porque dañaría toda la dinámica de Nekoma y no pueden darse ese lujo con tantos compromisos por delante. Y en segundo lugar, porque no delira y sabe bien que no es el tipo de Kuroo. Es realista, eso de hacerse ilusiones absurdas no es lo suyo.

—Sí. Sí, claro. Lo siento, todavía es muy temprano y no sé lo que digo— se encoge de hombros, regalándole a Kuroo la mejor de sus sonrisas. No sabe si sale natural pero él parece creer en sus palabras— si hablas con Sawamura igual queda todo aclarado. Sólo tienes que moderarte un poco la próxima vez, no todo el mundo es Bokuto para aguantar tu ritmo— a su izquierda, es Kai quien no parece tan convencido de aquel discurso.

Quizás por eso se obliga a terminar el resto de su desayuno en silencio.

 

++

 

El resto del día se dedica a evitar a Kuroo y por extensión a Bokuto. No quiere que éste último le pregunte una vez más sobre practicar todos juntos y sea incapaz de negarse.

Al menos ganan la última práctica del día, contra Ubugawa. En medio de los vítores de sus compañeros, Morisuke consigue escabullirse sin llamar demasiado la atención. Shibayama es el único que parece notarlo y se atreve a acercarse para preguntarle si se verán más tarde para practicar juntos.

Su _kouhai_ le tiende una botella de agua que Morisuke recibe con una tenue sonrisa. A lo lejos escucha las risas de Kuroo y Bokuto, pero por suerte parecen muy inmersos en su propio mundo para notarlo.

—Por supuesto, usemos el segundo gimnasio, creo que no estará tan a tope como ayer— en realidad no tiene idea qué tan ocupado estará, pero lo dice para salir del paso. Lo único que tiene claro es que no va a pasar por el tercer gimnasio ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

Bueno, quizás en un apocalipsis zombie sí, para salvar el pellejo. Pero hasta entonces, se quedará con Shibayama practicando por su cuenta.

—¿Lev va a venir con nosotros?— Morisuke sólo nota que está apretando el paso cuando ve a Shibayama prácticamente trotar a su lado.

Resopla incómodo, sosteniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria la botella de agua que ya va por la mitad.

—Kai me dijo que se encargaría de reclutarlo para una práctica. Ya sabes cómo es esto, nos vamos turnando para lidiar con los _kouhais_ problema— comenta con una sonrisa, mientras nota el leve rubor en las mejillas de Shibayama. Le da una palmada en el hombro, tratando de espantarle los pensamientos que seguro cruzan por su cabeza en este instante— sabes que no lo estoy diciendo por ti. Ya pasamos esa fase.

—¡No es eso Yaku-san!— exclama a viva voz, justo cuando llegan a las puertas del gimnasio.

Él se ríe, sintiéndose un poquito más liviano ahora que está lejos de la presencia de Kuroo. Aún recuerda cómo lo vio acercarse a Sawamura ese mediodía, probablemente para disculparse. La mayoría de la gente, cuando no lo conocen bien, piensan que Kuroo es una persona despreocupada que ni siquiera pestañea si ofende a alguien. En realidad es todo lo contrario, el primer año de conocerse Morisuke no le dijo a nadie cuándo era su cumpleaños y Kuroo se sintió terriblemente mal por días al no haberlo felicitado. Cree que esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que Kuroo El Sarcástico no era más que una fachada para el Verdadero Kuroo.

Sin embargo, en este momento Morisuke sí daría todo porque Kuroo fuera esa persona despreocupada y desapegada. No el Kuroo que va a disculparse con Sawamura por haber ofendido a uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Mientras más lo piensa, más ganas tiene de arrojar esa botella de agua contra la pared. Pero desiste porque eso no conseguirá tranquilizarlo y seguro dañará la pobre botella que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—¡Morisuke-kun!— se estremece de sorpresa cuando escucha su nombre en ese tono de voz tan firme. A su lado, Shibayama parece incluso espantado porque alguien lo llame de esa manera.

—¡Nishinoya!— Suga también parece de la misma opinión. Es él quien le reclama a su líbero que lo trate con tanta familiaridad. Pero Nishinoya no parece siquiera importarle todas las miradas sobre él. Tan sólo se acerca con las manos extendidas, sinceramente feliz de verlo.

—Justo le estaba comentando a Suga-san esta tarde que me gustaría practicar contigo. No tuve tiempo de pedírtelo porque ya no te encontré, pero ahora estás aquí así que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad— Nishinoya sonríe con todos los dientes. Tiene un gesto demasiado magnético y Morisuke sabe que no podrá negarse por mucho que lo intente. Es como si estuviera viendo a Bokuto frente a él y supiera que no hay otra posibilidad que aceptar.

—Pero si ya estás ocupado lo entenderemos— Suga tira de la manga de Nishinoya, claramente un intento por contenerlo. Lo hace sin saber que él ya tomó una decisión.

Lo único que lo detiene por un instante es la reticencia de Shibayama. Sigue a su lado y Morisuke sabe que no a va a contradecirlo. Ni siquiera por estar en una situación en la que está completamente intimidado.

Movido por ello, es que coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su _kouhai_. Le regala una sonrisa, cuando éste lo busca con la mirada.

—Creo que nos vendría bien practicar con Nishinoya-kun— nota cómo Shibayama se relaja un poco y asiente, aún sin pronunciar palabra. Aunque ahora se desenvuelve mucho mejor que recién ingresado al equipo, todavía le cuesta un poco relacionarse con desconocidos.

Morisuke no suele tener ese problema, cuando aún estaba en secundaria lo difícil era contener su personalidad demasiado desafiante. Fue así como sus primeros encuentros con Kuroo fueron poco más que desastrosos.

—¿Ves Suga-san? ¡Te dije que aceptaría!— Nishinoya sonríe con todo el cuerpo. La típica persona demasiado efusiva que es incapaz de mentir acerca de su estado de ánimo.

Él sonríe también, siguiendo la estela de Nishinoya. Al menos cree que no se equivocó al escoger el segundo gimnasio para practicar. Ahí parece estar protegido en un ambiente desintoxicado de Kuroo, también de Bokuto y por lo visto, de Sawamura.

Se permite creer que tiene suerte, por esta vez.

 

++

 

Nishinoya se acerca a él la mañana siguiente. Tiene un jugo de cartón apretujado en la mano y también salpicaduras de una salsa no identificada en su barbilla. Aún así es todo sonrisas cuando lo saluda, agitando su mano libre efusivamente. Morisuke está a punto de salir del comedor, desesperado por huir de la presencia de Kuroo en un ambiente no deportivo. Pero se detiene en el umbral de la puerta porque no puede hacerle un desplante al líbero de Karasuno.

En primer lugar porque Nishinoya le cae genuinamente bien y en segundo lugar porque no vaya a ser que al idiota de Kuroo se le ocurra ir a pedirle _otra_ disculpa a Sawamura. O peor, pedirle a él que se disculpe.

—¡Muchas gracias por lo de anoche!— no entiende cómo puede tener toda esa energía tan temprano. Esa actitud le recuerda un poco a Inuoka y Lev, quienes nada más despertar parecen llenos de una vitalidad absurda.

—No es nada— se encoge de hombros, en realidad Nishinoya no sabe hasta qué punto quedarse practicando con él y Suga le hizo bien anoche. Tampoco le importaría repetirlo antes que acabe el campamento. Si Kuroo se la pasa rondando los terrenos de Karasuno como si fuera el patio de su casa, él también puede hacer lo mismo— puedo decirle a Komi un día por si…

—¿El líbero de Fukurodani?— Nishinoya aprieta el jugo al punto que unas gotas salen de la pajita. Morisuke ya está dudando si haber siquiera mencionado el tema fue buena idea. Pero Nishinoya está visiblemente emocionado que no tiene más remedio que asentir— ¡Eso sería increíble! Nunca he hablado con él, y… bueno…

—Bueno, se lo comentaré a ver qué opina— si lo pilla fuera de las prácticas regulares, duda que Komi se niegue. La amistad de Kuroo y Bokuto estrechó aún más los lazos entre ambas escuelas. Morisuke y él no hablan tanto como sus capitanes, pero siempre han mantenido una buena relación. Además, toda persona que tenga que lidiar con Bokuto diariamente tiene ganado su respeto.

—¡Muchas gracias, Morisuke-kun!

—¡Noya-san!— antes que pueda asegurarle de nuevo que no es nada, Nishinoya se voltea hacia la izquierda. Agita de nuevo la mano, reconociendo a algunos de sus compañeros de Karasuno.

Lo ve alejarse, sorteando las mesas y sillas con una destreza increíble. Le arranca la primera carcajada sincera del día. Y es temprano, así que es una buena señal. Quizás hoy sea mucho mejor que ayer. Puede conseguirlo si se cruza lo justo con Kuroo y deja de prestar atención a cómo éste invierte su tiempo libre.

—¿Morisuke-kun? ¿Con que esas tenemos?— por supuesto siempre puede contar con que en un par de segundos la vida destruya todas sus expectativas.

Morisuke ladea el rostro en dirección a Kuroo, quien está ahí de brazos cruzados sonriendo como si esperara algo de él. Todo el esfuerzo de mantener buen humor se evapora en un instante. En especial porque conoce ese gesto de Kuroo, de apenas morderse el labio interior, a punto de soltar alguna bomba.

Como no sabe cómo enfrentar la situación, apoya una mano en el umbral de la puerta. Ni siquiera le importa que esté bloqueando el potencial paso del resto. En este momento necesita algo físico a lo cual aferrarse gracias a la repentina presencia de Kuroo. La única respuesta que le da es un ceño fruncido y la barbilla en alto, retándolo a que abra la boca.

Está seguro que se arrepentirá en unos cuantos segundos, pero no está dispuesto a ceder terreno.

—Empiezo a preguntarme si será moda en Miyagi tomarse tantas confianzas. El otro enano hace exactamente lo mismo con Kenma y desde el primer día— Kuroo enarca las cejas y para cualquier otra persona, parecería que está hablando en serio.

Él lo conoce mejor, sabe distinguir el amago de burla en sus labios. Morisuke siente las entrañas arder, pero no se mueve de su sitio.

—Estábamos practicando anoche, con Shibayama y Suga-kun. Eso es todo— su lengua es más rápida que su pensamiento. Se odia un poco a sí mismo por dar explicaciones, pero no puede pensar con claridad. Sólo quiere salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Pero por supuesto, Kuroo no lo hace fácil. Con un rápido movimiento lo empuja en el costado, haciéndolo avanzar fuera del comedor. Morisuke quiere oponer resistencia pero lo pilla tan desprevenido que no tiene más opción que seguir el ritmo de Kuroo.

—Así que por eso no pasaste por el gimnasio anoche. Porque Bokuto estuvo preguntando por ti todo el rato, pero yo no supe qué decirle— que Kuroo diga todo aquello con una mano sobre su espalda para obligarlo a andar hace todo más complicado. Morisuke quiere quitárselo de un golpe, pero se contiene porque no sabría cómo justificar su mal humor.

Sí arruga las cejas, porque la mención a Bokuto lo llena de curiosidad. Quizás pueda obtener algo de esta conversación.

—No tengo ni que preguntar si estuvieron practicando anoche— comenta con fingida indiferencia. Kuroo le responde con una sonrisa, un gesto sincero que le hace temblar las rodillas. Lo cual empeora todo porque por instinto se apoya en la mano de Kuroo para mantener el equilibrio.

—Nos quedamos hasta tarde. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Megane-kun estuvo con nosotros— comenta así tal cual, hasta parece orgulloso.

—¿Qué?— su tono no es de sorpresa, sino casi de indignación. Para su fortuna, Kuroo está demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo para notarlo siquiera.

—Sí. Vino a preguntarnos algo muy filosófico sobre los motivos que teníamos para jugar voleibol. Ya sabes, dudas existenciales de la juventud de hoy día. Hubieras visto la respuesta que le dio Bokuto, hasta tú te habrías quedado sin palabras— comenta, dándole un toquecito en el costado.

Ambos siguen caminando, en dirección a la salida. Es un movimiento casi mecánico, por sentir que está anclado a tierra de alguna forma. Pero se queda en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Está de nuevo ese cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago, de imaginarse a Kuroo rodeado de aquel mocoso rubio de dos metros. De alguna forma contiene las ganas de preguntarle si también estuvo con ellos Sawamura.

—¿Crisis existencial? ¿Juventud de hoy? Hablas como si fueras un cincuentón— exclama con cierto desdén, de forma apresurada y sólo para romper el silencio tan incómodo.

Kuroo se ríe, empujándolo de nuevo para hacerlo avanzar. Una vez más, ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que el gimnasio empieza a vislumbrarse al final del pasillo. Morisuke piensa que es mejor así, en unos instantes estarán rodeados del resto de miembros de Nekoma y podrá escudarse en eso para evadir más interacciones a solas con Kuroo durante el resto del día. Es lo mejor o vivirá atormentándose.

—Pero en serio, ¿cómo dejas que te llame Morisuke-kun? ¡Si fuera yo no viviría para contarlo!— es lo que exclama Kuroo cuando ya están a las puertas del gimnasio.

Morisuke ni siquiera intenta contener su mueca de enfado. ¿Qué clase de comentario tan estúpido es ese? Su cara se deforma y vuelve a mirar a Kuroo con actitud desafiante, casi poniéndose en puntillas para encararlo.

—Porque a ti lo único que se te ocurre son apodos ridículos para la gente— dice sin pensarlo y enseguida se arrepiente. Porque la sonrisa felina de Kuroo no tarda en aparecer. Morisuke baja los hombros, sabiendo que acaba de perder la discusión.

—Es cierto. Y mis apodos son mucho mejores. Además, el tuyo te sienta de maravilla, Yakkun— dice con mucho énfasis en la última palabra y adelanta el paso, esquivando por poco la pisotada de Morisuke.

Lo persigue a todo lo que da, casi tropezando con Nekomata-sensei en el proceso.

Escucha los gritos de su entrenador, pero no se siente ni un poquito culpable. Si él no lo mata antes de un golpe, Kuroo seguro le dará una estocada robándole un beso a Sawamura, Bokuto o cualquier mocoso que sea buen parecido y mida más de dos metros.

 

++

 

Esa noche, Lev escapa de sus prácticas y él no tiene fuerzas para perseguirlo por toda la escuela hasta encontrarlo. Así que en lugar de ello, se queda un rato con Shibayama y Nishinoya. Komi se les une cuando él ya empieza a sentir el cosquilleo de cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Pero resiste casi una hora más, por respeto a sus compañeros y también porque quizás con suerte está tan exhausto que conseguirá conciliar el sueño enseguida.

Es el último en usar el baño, se lava de pies a cabeza a pesar que el clima no lo acompaña. Se frota la toalla contra su cabello muchas veces, quitando el exceso de humedad.

Para cuando vuelve al salón que improvisaron como dormitorio, Shibayama ya está hecho un ovillo en su futón. Desde donde está le escucha roncar, muy abrazado a una almohada. A su lado, Inouka también está recostado, aunque se remueve bajo las sábanas varias veces, quizás intentando contagiarse del plácido sueño de su compañero. Fukunaga sí está despierto, pero tiene los audífonos puestos y está muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Kai está en un rincón, con un libro entre las manos. Reconoce las siglas del libro de química, conociéndolo sabe que está aprovechando esos minutos libres para estudiar. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Morisuke le hace un gesto con la mano alzada y Kai le saluda con una sonrisa.

Se acerca hasta sus cosas, colocando el cepillo y la pasta dental de nuevo en su mochila. Busca unas medias, porque aún está descalzo y presiente que pillará mucho frío en la madrugada si no lo hace.

Kenma está prácticamente a su lado, todavía sin dormir y tecleando su consola sin prestarle atención a nada más a su alrededor. Morisuke se inclina un poco hacia él, pero sin decir palabra, pues lo ve tan concentrado que le daría pena interrumpirlo.

—Escuché que Lev se fugó de su práctica— es Kenma quien rompe el silencio, aunque sus ojos no se despegan ni un instante de la pantalla. Él deja escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose tan molesto como horas antes, cuando se dio cuenta que su problemático _kouhai_ lo había hecho otra vez. Ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que aunque rematar era muy importante en el voleibol, no servía de nada si no podía recibir bien un balón.

Morisuke se lo ha dicho infinitas veces, lo mismo que Kuroo con igual intensidad. Pero es como hablarle a una maldita pared. Un muro de titanio hecho en Rusia.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Pero te confieso que esta vez ni me esforcé en buscarlo— dice, bajando un poquito el tono de voz aunque sabe que Kenma será el último en juzgarlo.

—Me pareció ver que iba tras Shoyo, en dirección al tercer gimnasio. Pero no estoy muy seguro— se encoge de hombros, con su despreocupación acostumbrada. Por un instante, Kenma deja de prestar atención a la consola y lo mira. Es un gesto intenso que sólo dura un parpadeo— así que quizás está con Kuroo y Bokuto.

—Oh…— es todo cuanto dice, frunciendo el ceño ante esa perspectiva. Que Lev esté pasando tiempo con Kuroo de repente no le parece una mala idea. Se siente estúpido al pensar que su _kouhai_ es tan necio e irreverente que si están también con Sawamura por lo menos matará el ambiente un rato.

Morisuke quiere poner los ojos en blanco ante el patetismo que lleva encima. Pero se contiene porque Kenma está ahí a su lado y si hay algo que le ha enseñado en estos tres años de conocerlo, es que aunque no lo aparente él nunca pierde detalle de nada a su alrededor.

—Supongo que por lo menos Kuroo le recordará que de nada sirve rematar si sus movimientos siguen siendo un completo…— no termina la frase porque la puerta se abre y ahí está Lev, respirando agitado como si hubiese corrido la maratón.

Escucha el casi imperceptible bufido de Kenma, quien se acomoda mejor en el futón. Por su postura corporal, es obvio que jugará a pretender que Lev no existe.

—¡Pensé que estarían todos dormidos!— Lev baja la voz hacia el final de la oración, como apenas percatándose que varios de sus compañeros ya están acostados. Se acerca hacia su futón, moviéndose con la gracia de un elefante en una pista de hielo. Morisuke teme que tropiece encima de Shibayama o Inuoka, pero por fortuna no sucede ninguna tragedia antes que Lev llegue a su destino.

Lev empieza a tararear una canción mientras acomoda la almohada y sábanas del futón. Kai no parece alterado por su presencia en su absoluto y Kenma continúa ignorándolo abiertamente. Morisuke se siente incómodo, porque la puerta está cerrada de nuevo. Se queda mirándola como si mágicamente fuera a abrirse y Kuroo asomara su cabeza por allí.

Espera unos cuantos minutos, o quizás sólo un par de segundos, porque empieza a perder el control de su vida.

—¿No estabas con Kuroo, Lev?— luego se arrepiente de no haber mencionado a Bokuto. Es una pregunta casual, pero cuando Kai alza la mirada hacia él, se siente inmediatamente expuesto.

Lev no parece darse cuenta de aquel extraño intercambio de miradas, porque hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Se extiende a sus anchas en el futón, que por momentos parece que le queda demasiado pequeño.

—También estaban Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san. Jugamos con Hinata y uno de sus compañeros. Fue divertido, aunque tuvimos que dejarlo antes que cerraran el comedor. ¡Hinata te manda saludos, Kenma-san! ¡Nos contó que practicaste con él un rato! A mí siempre me dices que no, es injusto…— el aludido, quien hasta ahora estaba haciendo una impecable maniobra de indiferencia, alza la vista hacia Lev.

Kenma hace una labor increíble conteniéndose siempre, dejando sus emociones de lado. Pero desde tan cerca, Morisuke distingue un leve temblor en sus manos. Empieza a preguntarse seriamente qué les dan en Karasuno que acaban metiéndose en las venas de la gente.

—¿Y Kuroo no volvió contigo?— de nuevo se siente expuesto, pero está demasiado preocupado imaginando dónde puede estar Kuroo que no le importa. Necesita que Lev le responda, aunque sea para decirle que está en este momento en una zanja gracias a una apuesta con Bokuto.

Morisuke siente el corazón entre los dientes, no sabe cómo aguarda con paciencia que Lev termine de acomodarse en el futón. Estira los brazos, como espantando la pereza y el sueño.

—Se quedó con Bokuto-san. Cuando me despedí escuché que iban a buscar a Kawamura-san. ¿Es el capitán de Karasuno, no? Creo que sí porque se fueron con Hinata— ninguno de los presentes le dice a Lev que está pronunciando mal apellido de Sawamura. Kenma está muy ocupado mirando la consola y Kai demasiado pendiente de él.

Morisuke tampoco dice nada para corregirlo, muy consciente que ese ardor en el pecho no le dejará dormir.

Lev menciona algo más, quizás sobre la práctica que tuvo en el tercer gimnasio, pero él no vuelve a participar en la conversación. Cuando por fin Kai apaga las luces, todos se despiden entre susurros y nadie dice nada respecto a la ausencia de Kuroo. Su futón está intacto, demasiado cerca del suyo como para que pueda ignorar lo obvio.

Se tortura a sí mismo mirando en la penumbra las almohadas de Kuroo, esas que usa para hundir el rostro entre ellas y así conciliar el sueño. Reposan tranquilamente sobre el futón y Morisuke tiene que contenerse para tantear a ciegas su teléfono. Prefiere no verificar la hora que es.

Cuando por fin los ojos le pesan tanto que se cierran irremediablemente, Kuroo aún no vuelve al dormitorio.

 

++

 

Al día siguiente, lo único que le importa es evitar a Kuroo. Está seguro que en algún punto deja de ser una anécdota para convertirse en algo demasiado obvio. Pero lo bueno de estar en tercer año es que sus _kouhais_ jamás se atreverán a decirle nada. Así que durante el resto del día pretende que las miradas que intercambian Inuoka y Shibayama no tienen nada que ver con él.

Está seguro que en más de una ocasión, Kuroo se acerca a él para preguntarle algo. Morisuke sólo lo recibe con indiferencia y agradece que allí esté alguien más para robarle su atención.

—¡Kuroo-san! ¿Verdad que vamos a practicar todos juntos de nuevo?— Lev está realmente emocionado por repetir la práctica de ayer. Él sólo desvía la mirada para no ver la expresión de Kuroo al responderle.

—¿Eh?— su voz suena desconcertada por un instante. Morisuke enfocado en la botella de agua entre sus manos, bebe rápido, fingiendo que está sediento— sí, claro. Eso dijimos ayer ¿no?

—Hinata me dijo en el almuerzo que convencerá a Tsukki, lo traerá a rastras de ser necesario— por un momento la voz de Lev se pierde en la suave carcajada de Kuroo.

—No dudo que sea capaz de amordazarlo y traerlo a rastras al gimnasio. Aunque no creo que eso sea necesario.

—¿Verdad que no? ¡Anoche fue genial!— Lev suena emocionado. Morisuke no sabe si sus celos se deben sólo a que Kuroo parece dispuesto a repetir la experiencia de anoche o porque Lev nunca se ha escuchado tan entusiasmado cuando tiene que practicar con él. 

Quizás es una mezcla de ambas.

Lo único que tiene claro es que necesita alejarse de allí antes que alguno de los dos lo haga partícipe de esa conversación. A nadie le gustaría oír lo que de verdad quiere decir.

—¡Yakkun!— cuando escucha la voz de Bokuto a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se esfuerza en huir. Bokuto es una fuerza de la naturaleza de la que no se puede escapar. Lo único que consigue es mantenerse en equilibrio cuando éste colisiona contra él, pasando una mano alrededor de su hombro. Morisuke mira el piso, cómo los pies de Bokuto están afirmados con fuerza y los suyos parecen tambalearse levemente— ¿Tú vas a practicar hoy con nosotros? ¡Di que sí!

Como casi siempre que está Bokuto presente, se siente acorralado. En especial porque reconoce la silueta de Kuroo, ahí dentro de su campo visual. No tiene idea por qué se tortura, alzando la vista hacia él.

Está de brazos cruzados, las cejas enarcadas como invitándolo a responder.

Morisuke agradece que Bokuto lo esté sosteniendo y tener una buena excusa para salir de este atolladero.

—Quedé de practicar con Shibayama. Lo siento— es todo cuanto dice, desviando los ojos hacia Bokuto.

Ahí está el puchero de protesta, ceño fruncido y labios en una horrible mueca. Bokuto ladea la cabeza, como si intentara ser intimidante. Por supuesto no lo consigue, tan sólo luce como un adolescente caprichoso.

—¡Pero puedes decirle a él que venga también! Ayer lo pasamos increíble, ¿qué no te lo dijo Kuroo?

La pregunta tan directa hace que instintivamente arrugue las cejas. Tiene ganas de decirle a esos dos idiotas que ya se enteró de qué tan _increíble_ lo pasaron anoche. Tanto que ni siquiera llegaron a dormir, porque Komi se lo dejó caer en el desayuno. Al parecer pasaron la noche en los dormitorios de Karasuno y eso bastó para que a Morisuke se le fuera todo el apetito en ese preciso momento.

—Pues no tuve tiempo. Yaku ha estado huyéndome todo el día— hay algo en la voz de Kuroo que le roba el aliento. Quizás es el tono, que aparenta ser despreocupado pero que está cargado de un reclamo implícito. Morisuke lo mira fijamente, Kuroo le está sonriendo a medias y si lo que quiere es hacerlo sentir culpable, lo está consiguiendo.

Menos mal que Bokuto sigue rodeándolo con su brazo, pues las rodillas le fallan por momentos.

—De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo— se sorprende de lo firme que suena su voz. Lo suficiente para hacer que Bokuto retroceda un par de pasos, devolviéndole su espacio personal y quitándole el soporte de su cuerpo. Morisuke se obliga a sí mismo a mantener el equilibrio, conservando su dignidad lo más intacta que puede.

El silencio entre los tres es tan incómodo que agradece mucho cuando Lev lo llena con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Morisuke hasta sonríe cuando lo escucha decir que Shibayama será una mejor compañía que él. Incluso se apena de no tener ánimos para decirle que está completamente de acuerdo. La expresión casi herida de Kuroo lo atormenta hasta que por fin puede escabullirse.

Siente todo el cuerpo pesado cuando se acerca a Shibayama, quien al menos le recibe con una sonrisa emocionada, preguntándole si practicarán también con Nishinoya y Komi.

—No nos hará daño preguntar ¿cierto?— responde apenas, todavía la mirada de Kuroo recorriendo cada ápice de su cuerpo.

Duda mucho que la opresión en su pecho desaparezca pronto.

 

++

 

Se sorprende esa noche cuando vuelve del baño y se encuentra con Kuroo en la habitación. Le está dando la espalda y parece bastante abstraído en lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Es Lev quien le saluda efusivo, ya con la ropa de dormir y todas las sábanas del futón hechas un ovillo en una esquina. Cuando nota que hasta Kai parece estar dormitando, se da cuenta de lo tarde que es. ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente demoró en el baño? Ser el último puede ser un arma de doble filo.

—¡Yaku-san! Pensé que te habías ahogado en el baño— siente las mejillas arder cuando escucha semejante comentario. Opta por responder con un gruñido y acercarse hacia su futón con fingido desinterés.

Lo bueno de volver a su sitio es que Lev parece tranquilizarse, lo malo es que ahí es inevitable un encuentro con Kuroo. ¿Quién fue el genio que puso sus futones juntos? Cree recordar que eso lo hizo Kai la primera noche. Lástima que ahora esté muy dormido como para reclamarle.

Cuando guarda la toalla y acomoda la almohada, se le acaban las cosas que hacer para seguir prolongando lo inevitable. Se recuesta despacio sobre el futón, alzando la vista hacia Kuroo. Que éste no lo esté mirando hace todo más fácil, Morisuke puede concentrarse en su expresión relajada. Al menos ya no luce como un par de horas atrás, cuando parecía estar guardándose un reproche entre ambas cejas.

Sin que pueda evitarlo, deja escapar una exclamación de asombro al notar qué es lo que tiene Kuroo entre las manos.

—Estás leyendo a Kawabata. Pensé que ya lo habías terminado— dice sin pensarlo y se arrepiente al instante. Los ojos de Kuroo parecen traspasarlo a tal punto, que Morisuke agradece estar ya en el piso.

—Lo estoy releyendo, en realidad…— por un momento, cree que Kuroo dirá algo más respecto al libro. Pero lo cierra con cuidado, hay una hoja de color amarillo que sobresale de las páginas, marcando su progreso en la lectura. Kuroo extiende la mano, dejando el libro justo encima de su mochila— ¿Qué puedo decir? No es mi género favorito, pero me gustó. La sensei de literatura tiene de qué estar orgullosa.  

Ambos intercambian una sonrisa. Es un gesto rápido, Morisuke se deja llevar por sus instintos y esta vez ni siquiera tiene tiempo para arrepentirse.

—Creo que ya sé por qué le puso ese título— comenta Kuroo, mientras él muere por preguntarle por qué está ahí tan temprano. Por qué esta noche no decidió ir por Sawamura en compañía de Bokuto. O quizás sin ninguna compañía. Por qué demonios está ahí en el dormitorio leyendo cuando seguro tiene otras cosas más divertidas qué hacer.

—¿El título?— repite, arropándose un poquito más, conteniendo las ganas de cubrirse todo el rostro con las sábanas.

Kuroo le regala una de sus típicas sonrisas cargadas de malicia. Morisuke se prepara para el golpe pero éste finalmente nunca llega. Kuroo se encoge de hombros, poniéndose en pie con un rápido movimiento.

—Sí, creo que ya descubrí el significado tras el título. Pero seguro que no quieres escuchar un discurso filosófico a esta hora ¿cierto? Además eso que se escucha por ahí son los ronquidos de Lev. Mañana es el último día y mejor descansar…— Kuroo apaga la luz del dormitorio y por un momento la penumbra le da una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Se arropa hasta la punta de la nariz, aguardando que Kuroo regrese al futón junto a él. Están muy cerca pero también está todo a oscuras, así que Morisuke sólo puede adivinar sus movimientos cuando lo siente volver a su lado.

—Buenas noches— la voz de Kuroo no es más que un susurro empapado de bostezos. Seguro no tardará en hundir su cabeza entre ambas almohadas, para conciliar el sueño instantáneamente.

Morisuke ahoga un suspiro, mirando la silueta que descansa a su derecha. Sí escucha los ronquidos de Lev, pero también el palpitar incesante de su corazón.

—Buenas noches, Kuroo.

 

++

 

Al día siguiente, los ánimos de todo el mundo parecen por los cielos. Incluso el suyo mejora considerablemente, aunque Morisuke no se engaña y sabe que todo es causa de la barbacoa. Un secreto a voces que fue revelándose de boca a boca. De Nekoma, Tora fue el primero en enterarse, porque escuchó de manera “accidental” a sus _senseis_ luego de una práctica. Después de conocer semejante noticia, Inuoka y Lev apenas pueden contener su emoción.

Morisuke se contagia por momentos, su estómago listo para recibir esa barbacoa. Incluso se permite sonreírle a Kuroo cuando éste le da una palmada en la espalda, dejándole una toalla limpia sobre los hombros. Es la última tanda de prácticas, salen victoriosos contra Ubugawa y sólo falta que el encuentro de Karasuno y Fukurodani termine.

—Creo que voy a comerme una vaca entera.

—¡Tienes que dejar para los demás, Lev!

—¿Apostamos? A la segunda servida queda lleno— Kuroo sonríe, sus pies casi rozándose y Morisuke hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no recargarse en él. Entre el cansancio y lo mareado que se siente por su cercanía, le está costando un montón mantener fuerza de voluntad.

—Hay que darle voto de confianza a Lev— dice de repente, simplemente por llevar la contraria. La carcajada incrédula de Kuroo le redescubre qué acaba de decir— no puedo creer que dije eso.

—Recordaré esta conversación ¿sabes? La próxima vez que te quejes de Lev no tendrás escapatoria alguna— comenta, los ojos brillantes fijos en él. Ya que no sigue considerando la opción de recargarse en Kuroo, quizás debería sentarse en el suelo. Sus piernas dejarán de responderle en cualquier momento si siguen tan cerca.

—No me grabaste, así que técnicamente no tienes pruebas de nada— Kuroo frunce el ceño, hace ademán de responderle pero él alza con rapidez la palma de su mano para callarlo— ¡Es tu palabra contra la mía!

Kuroo le da un empujoncito, él está tan fuera de balance que se tambalea y tropieza. Cuando se da de bruces en el suelo, nota que todo a su alrededor es un silencio incómodo. Lo único que escucha son los sonidos de la cancha de al lado, en especial los gritos de Bokuto llamando a Akaashi.

Morisuke se siente doblemente expuesto cuando mira la expresión de arrepentimiento de Kuroo. Sus ojos cargados de sorpresa, seguro nunca esperó que él acabaría allí en el piso.

—¡Yaku-san!

—No me he muerto, Lev. Sólo me caí— masculla con más irritación de la necesaria mientras se pone en pie.

—¿Estás…?

—Kuroo, sólo me caí, en serio— se encoge de hombros, agitando la toalla con su mano. Probablemente lo mejor sea no limpiarse la cara con ella. Alza la vista, sintiéndose valiente y le regala a Kuroo una sonrisa.

Cuando escucha el pitazo que da por finalizado el encuentro de Fukurodani y Karasuno, la caída parece ya lejana. Kuroo le da una última palmada en el hombro, haciéndolo avanzar para que guarden sus cosas y se cambien de ropa. Morisuke está tan hambriento como el resto, así que no pone resistencia.

 

++

 

Durante la barbacoa se concentra tanto en saciar su apetito que para cuando se da cuenta, ha perdido a Kuroo de vista. Lo bueno es que siempre es sencillo encontrarlo, la mejor táctica eres seguir los gritos de Bokuto. Si esos dos están en el mismo lugar, las posibilidades que estén juntos son muy altas.

Lo ve desde la distancia, junto a Bokuto y Sawamura. Frunce el ceño sin poder evitarlo, cuanto nota que por ahí cerca también está Kenma y otros dos jugadores de Karasuno. Reconoce a _Megane-kun_ al instante y aunque desde donde está no puede distinguir con claridad, juraría que no parece muy contento con la presencia de Kuroo y los demás.

—Daichi tiene complejo de padre— a su lado, Suga está forzando una sonrisa quizás en un intento por disimular su vergüenza. Morisuke parpadea, por un instante confundido por el despliegue de confianza. No puede evitar pensar que a pesar de llevar tres años de conocerse, él y Kuroo siguen llamándose por sus apellidos.

Aunque ese necio tenga ese ridículo apodo, que usa sólo en los momentos en que quiere meterse con él. Suspira a medias, fijándose en la silueta de Kuroo, alta y llamativa. Parece encajar a la perfección con Bokuto, Sawamura y también con _Megane-kun_ , aunque éste último siga con expresión de disgusto.

—Kuroo es igual. Si la situación empeora tendré que rescatar a Kenma de esos idiotas— masculla, más por seguir la conversación que por una preocupación real. A estas alturas, sabe muy bien que Kenma es capaz de defenderse por sí solo— ¿Cómo se llama _megane-kun_ …? ¡Lo siento, quise decir…!

—¿Tsukishima?— Suga sonríe con todos los dientes, ignorando sus nervios. Morisuke se anota el nombre mentalmente para no olvidarlo a partir de ahora y evitar meter la pata.

—Sí. Sé que Kuroo… bueno, imagino que sabes que Kuroo tuvo una especie de altercado con él, pero…— es como si estuviera caminando sobre arenas movedizas. En realidad no está seguro qué piensa sacar de esta conversación, pero Suga parece enterado de lo que está hablando porque asiente rápidamente. Se pasa una mano por la frente, quitándose el exceso de sudor, antes de responderle.

—Daichi me dijo algo de eso. Tsukishima tiene un carácter especial, así que no me sorprendió para nada. Pero por lo que veo hicieron las paces, supe que estuvieron entrenando juntos. Bueno, eso dijo Hinata a viva voz y así me enteré. Me disculpo por Tsukishima si pasó algo más, es buen chico, te lo aseguro— que Suga esté hablando a favor de su _kouhai_ de manera tan convincente no hace más que generarle más curiosidad.

Morisuke da un paso atrás, negando con ambas manos. Es un gesto exagerado, porque en realidad sí agradece toda esa información de golpe.

—Kuroo es un provocador, así que seguramente le dio razones para enfadarse. Pero…— ahoga un suspiro, mirando otra vez en dirección a Kuroo y los demás. Justo tiene un brazo sobre el hombro de Bokuto y por lo que escucha, están cantando alguna canción. La expresión de Sawamura, Tsukishima y el otro chico de Karasuno, uno lleno de pecas en el rostro, es para una fotografía. Kenma ni siquiera aparece ya en el panorama, seguro consiguió huir de allí a tiempo— también es buena persona. Le gusta ser sarcástico y jugar a ser el más listo de la clase, pero no le gusta herir a nadie a propósito.

—Así que estás hablando bien de Kuroo. No lo puedo creer, anotaré esto en el calendario— por poco se le cae el alma a los pies, pero reconoce la voz de Kai al instante. Su compañero se aparece con dos vasos de agua fresca y le obsequia uno a él y el segundo a Suga.

Al menos así Morisuke tiene algo qué hacer con las manos. Se abalanza sobre el vaso y da un sorbo, mientras disimula indiferencia para pensar una respuesta que salve un poco su dignidad. Pero la sonrisa de Kai lo dice todo, se está burlando de él abiertamente. Sólo que está siendo un buen amigo y no puede hacer comentarios fuera de lugar con Suga presente.

—Yo nunca me corto cuando hay que llamarle la atención a ese cretino. Pero también lo defenderé cuando tenga que hacerlo— exclama lo más contenido que puede. Pero casi al final, su voz le traiciona, sonando más emocionado de la cuenta. Kai sonríe entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos. Morisuke sabe que en algún momento le pillará a solas y acabarán hablando al respecto.

Él sólo espera prolongar un poco más lo inevitable. ¿Qué se supone que puede decirle? Sí, le gusta Kuroo. Sí, ya sabe que no tiene oportunidad. Decir todo ello en voz alta no lo ayudará en nada.

—Creo que sé exactamente lo que se siente— ajeno a sus pensamientos, Suga se sonríe antes de dar un sorbito al vaso de agua.

Morisuke le devuelve el gesto, aunque en el fondo quiera gritar que no tiene idea. Nadie tiene idea cómo se siente cada vez que ve a Kuroo a lo lejos, haciendo el tonto con algún Bokuto, Sawamura o Tsukishima dispuesto a darle su atención. Cómo va a volverse loco de rabia al saber que no es en nada su tipo.

 

++

 

Con las primeras luces del atardecer, todos terminan de cargar sus mochilas de regreso al autobús. El último en llegar es Lev, quien tuvo que devolverse a las prisas al baño porque había dejado su cepillo de dientes olvidado. Le tomó siete minutos volver, porque Morisuke midió el tiempo desde su teléfono.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Yaku-san!— susurra al llegar a las puertas del autobús, jadeando de cansancio.

—Mejor súbete, todos queremos volver a Tokio— le hace un gesto brusco para que suba de una vez. Lev está dentro sólo a dos pasos y se acomoda a sus anchas en el espacio libre que hay junto a Shibayama.

La única razón por la que se quedó esperando fue para ahorrarse una excusa para sentarse lejos de Kuroo. Sin embargo un simple vistazo hasta el final del autobús, basta para darse cuenta que todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Kuroo está allí, hasta el último asiento y con un espacio vacío a su lado.

Por enésima vez desde que empezó el campamento, Morisuke maldice su vida.

—¿Está todo bien, Yaku?— la pregunta de Naoi-sensei lo estremece. A duras penas mantiene el equilibrio cuando se gira hacia él, quien está sentado en el asiento del conductor. Tiene las manos en el volante, las cejas enarcadas en un claro gesto de impaciencia por una respuesta. Como teme hacerlo enfadar de verdad, niega rápidamente con la cabeza— sólo faltaba Lev, así que ya toma asiento, que estoy por arrancar el autobús.

No tiene cómo contradecirlo, así que avanza lentamente hacia el final del autobús. Tiene la sensación que es un prisionero condenado a muerte caminando hacia la silla eléctrica. Es un pensamiento demasiado melodramático pero sigue pensándolo hasta que Kuroo con un gesto aparta la revista que está sobre el asiento para hacerle espacio.

—¿Y qué tal con el eslabón perdido?

—¿Qué?

—El cepillo— rectifica Kuroo cuando se da cuenta que él no entiende de qué habla. Morisuke toma asiento con la espalda muy recta, incómodo y sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar. Que Kuroo se incline un poquito hacia él como si quisiera incluirlo en la conversación con todo su cuerpo— Lev no está llorando así que me imagino que lo encontró.

—Ah…— el suspiro escapa de sus labios, anclándose por fin en las palabras de Kuroo y olvidándose que están ahí juntos otra vez. Demasiado cerca para su propia tranquilidad— sí, ya está de nuevo en el fondo de su maleta. Quiere ser el _ace_ de Nekoma pero es incapaz de cuidar de su cepillo de dientes.

Kuroo se ríe, dándole un respiro porque se apoya en la ventana, alejándose un poco de él. Morisuke lo contempla en silencio, deleitándose con el perfil de Kuroo, nariz ligeramente fruncida por la risa, su dentadura impecable y blanca, su habitual pelo indomable. Lo perdido que está alcanzando cuotas ridículas y se pellizca a sí mismo para recuperar algo de control sobre su cuerpo.

Desvía un poco la mirada, concentrándose en la música que sale de la consola de Kenma. Está un asiento al frente de ambos, sin nadie a su lado porque todos en Nekoma lo conocen suficiente para saber que cuando tiene un videojuego entre las manos es más fácil hacer hablar a una pared.

Morisuke truena sus dedos, uno a uno, por llenar el silencio entre él y Kuroo. Y también para obligarse a no mirarlo de nuevo a la cara. Tiene el presentimiento que si sus miradas se cruzan, Kuroo será capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Y nada bueno saldrá de eso.

—Realmente vamos a conseguirlo esta vez. Las Nacionales— aclara Kuroo al final, como si él no supiera de qué habla. Es imposible contener las ganas que tiene de mirarlo de nuevo. Kuroo sigue mirando por la ventana, una de sus manos apoyadas a lo largo del marco, tocando sin problemas el respaldar del asiento donde está Kenma— es una promesa, Yaku.

No lo está mirando, pero puede sentir sus ojos cargados de intensidad. Siente un nudo en la garganta, mientras se queda con el perfil de Kuroo teñido de las luces del atardecer.

Inspira hondo, reteniendo con fuerza las lágrimas que titilan en sus ojos.

Ha escuchado palabras similares antes, pero esta vez el peso de la promesa es muy diferente. Ambos saben que esta vez es especial, porque es la última oportunidad que tienen. El torneo pasado quedaron entre los ocho mejores, pero no fue suficiente. Nekoma es un buen equipo, Morisuke está orgulloso de todo lo que han logrado pero necesitan un empujón más. Un último impulso que les permita alcanzar el cielo.

—Iremos juntos. Es un trato— la sonrisa que Kuroo le regala es cálida, libre de su sello provocador de siempre. Es un gesto genuino que le roba el aliento, tiene que recordarse cómo respirar cuando Tora grita algo acerca de un mensaje embarazoso de su hermanita para reclutar porristas para los partidos.

—Taketora-san, pero si ponen una foto tuya en el aviso, quizás se espanten. Akane-chan debería reconsiderarlo— lo peor de todo, es que Lev suena sincero y genuinamente preocupado cuando lo dice.

La réplica no se hace esperar y la discusión se vuelve tan acalorada que Kuroo se lleva ambos manos a la cabeza, casi chocándose la frente de la frustración.

—¡Lev! ¡Yamamoto! ¿Pueden callarse ya?— exclama a viva voz. Su autoridad es automática y en cuestión de instantes, todo el autobús está en silencio de nuevo. Kuroo se deja caer con más comodidad en el asiento, ladeando el rostro hacia él— la promesa me gusta, sobre todo si sólo somos tú y yo. Ese par de tontos dañarían nuestra reputación en menos de cinco minutos.

Lo dice así, tan sincero y convencido, que Morisuke se encoge en el asiento todo lo que puede pero ni aún así consigue contener la risa.

 

++

 

Después del campamento, el verano sigue su ritmo en Tokio, pero Morisuke apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en el clima. Apenas le queda algo de libertad entre las prácticas del equipo y la escuela. Se anotan varios partidos de práctica de cara a las preliminares y casi todos los días llega a su casa directamente a la cama.

Su madre le comenta varias veces si no está abusando un poco. Lo deja caer a la cena, aprovechando que las últimas semanas su padre está llegando demasiado tarde a casa o tiene viajes de trabajo que duran dos o tres días. Morisuke intenta ignorar las frases pasivo—agresivas de su madre, y siempre se ofrece a lavar los platos por su cuenta, para que ella pueda irse a descansar más rápido.

Aunque agradece la preocupación de su madre, el calendario está tan ajustado como siempre. Morisuke no cree que esté haciendo algo demasiado excepcional esta vez, aunque quizás quedarse practicando una hora más tarde con Shibayama no estuvo dentro de los planes en el torneo pasado.

Pero tienen que quedar entre los tres mejores, no hay otro resultado posible.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a torturar al pobre Shibayama?— una tarde, Kuroo coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Se estremece ante el contacto, apenas le da tiempo a extender sus manos cuando Kuroo le pasa una botella de agua fresca.

Shibayama está en una esquina del gimnasio, sentado en el piso y haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Lo cierto es que desde esta distancia luce completamente exhausto, distingue sin dificultad el sudor en toda su frente.

Aprieta los labios, si la intención de Kuroo es meterse con él para hacerlo sentir culpable, lo está consiguiendo a la perfección. Da un sorbito a la botella, aguantando las ganas que tiene que echarse agua en todo el rostro.

—No es tortura, se llama entrenamiento, por si no lo sabías— replica con molestia exagerada. Kuroo ríe a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes razón, con Shibayama es entrenamiento. La tortura queda reservada sólo para Lev— susurra, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Morisuke no puede evitar reírse, la botella de agua tocando su frente. Siente un escalofrío, mezcla de la baja temperatura contra su piel y la cercanía de Kuroo.

—¡No soy tan terrible, Kuroo!— se queja, con el ceño fruncido. Se atreve a decirle eso porque ahora no está ninguno de sus kouhai cerca. Sabe perfectamente que Kuroo y Kai adoran meterse con él por su carácter. Morisuke tiene fama de gruñón pero eso funciona cuando alguien del equipo quiere quejarse. La solución es amenazarlo con que lo harán enfadar ‘de verdad’ y usualmente el problema acaba ahí. Excepto si eres mitad ruso y mides casi dos metros, porque tu terquedad es infinita.

Pero tiene que reconocer que la táctica del _senpai_ infernal suele funcionar.

—¿Tú te has visto en un espejo cuando te enfadas? Porque eso es el material de las pesadillas de cualquiera— Kuroo lo está diciendo para meterse con él, se ríe con todos los dientes, con esa carcajada que brota desde la boca de su estómago.

Separa los labios, para una réplica de fingida ofensa que nunca llega. Está demasiado ocupado pensando si es eso lo que representa para Kuroo. Si no es más que un chiste mal dibujado y no una persona que podría gustarle en serio. Que Morisuke es sólo el material de sus pesadillas cuando no está dando toda su energía en los entrenamientos.

Se siente muy estúpido cuando lo piensa, porque ya lo tiene muy claro. Kuroo sólo piensa en él como un compañero. Le gustan las chicas altas y de pelo largo, o en su defecto tipos que midan dos metros, de ancha espalda y que siempre tengan algo que decir. Él no reúne ninguna de esas características.

—¿Yaku?— suelta un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Kuroo. Le está mirando con detenimiento, de brazos cruzados y muy analítico— ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¿Tantas horas extras de entrenamiento acabaron con tus neuronas por fin?

Se está riendo abiertamente de él, pero Morisuke ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para enfadarse. Por instinto le da un toque en el costado, sacándole la lengua para recuperar un poco su dignidad.

—Tengo más resistencia que tú, así que no me provoques.

Antes que Kuroo abra la boca y salten a otra discusión sin sentido, Shibayama se acerca hacia ellos. Está sonriendo y parece con energías renovadas, lo cual contagia a Morisuke de buen humor otra vez.

—Ya estoy listo, Yaku-san— dice, las mejillas sonrojadas todavía por el esfuerzo físico.

Agradece la entrada de su kouhai para salir de aquel atolladero patético en que se encuentra. Con fingida indiferencia le regresa la botella de agua a Kuroo, e incluso es capaz de regalarle una sonrisa.

—Como ves, tengo que seguir a lo mío. A ti te toca cargar con Lev y Tora, no los dejes solos mucho tiempo o acabarán rompiendo la red y así no entrena nadie— la expresión casi afectada de Kuroo le arranca una carcajada, se aleja de allí casi trotando, para darle alcance a Shibayama.

En todo momento siente los ojos de Kuroo quemándole la espalda, pero resiste la tentación y no se voltea.

 

++

 

Un par de días más tarde, Kai y él son los últimos en irse porque es su turno de cerrar el gimnasio. Su amigo le acompaña hacia la parada del metro porque según sus palabras, así tomará un atajo para irse a casa. Morisuke no se opone a la idea porque su compañía siempre es bienvenida, pero no deja de sentirse observado todo el tiempo.

Tiene la sensación que si baja la guardia en un momento, Kai lo atacará con preguntas que no quiere responder. En lugar de ello, hablan sobre los entrenamientos, que los movimientos de Lev ya no son tan torpes como antes y que Shibayama cada día parece más seguro de sí mismo. También hablan de cara a las preliminares del torneo, cómo cualquier cosa puede pasar y que todos los rivales que tienen son equipos muy buenos.

Ninguno lo dice para desalentarse, tan sólo recalcan lo obvio. Itachiyama tiene a Sakusa y ni siquiera necesita carta de presentación. Fukurodani casi no tiene grietas en su juego y además tienen los remates de Bokuto. Luego está Nohebi, con Daishou al mando y eso siempre es problemático.

Mientras arregla las cuerdas de su mochila, apretujándose un poco en las escaleras del metro, Morisuke ruega que no tengan que enfrentarse a Nohebi.

—Daishou da muchos problemas, es un grano en el culo y siempre consigue ponerme de los nervios— masculla a viva voz, el hombro de Kai rozando el suyo.

—Sí, tiene la dudosa cualidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera— que Kai esté expresándose en ese tono casi despectivo de alguien, dice mucho de la gravedad de la situación.

—Para las finales estará insoportable. Habrá que amordazar a Kuroo para que no se busque problemas— escucha una risita a su izquierda y se arrepiente enseguida. Kai parece divertido con su comentario y la única respuesta de Morisuke es sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Están ambos a las puertas del metro, apretujados en medio de la turba de personas que están en la misma situación que ellos. Agradece que entonces las puertas se abran y la conversación se pierda en la necesidad de encontrar un espacio libre para los dos. No consiguen asientos así que van de pie, sosteniéndose de la barra con fuerza. Morisuke intenta no perder el equilibrio en medio de toda la gente que se mueve a su alrededor, buscando acomodarse.

—¿Yaku?— el murmullo casi se pierde entre las voces de la gente. Alza la vista, Kai está frente a él con ambas manos sostenidas de la barra. Su amigo está sonriendo con ese gesto de entendido que le pone los nervios de punta. Puede adivinar su pensamiento, apostaría todos los yenes que tiene ahorrado que sigue pensando en su comentario sobre Kuroo. En cómo Morisuke se está delatando a sí mismo.

—Kai, de verdad que el metro no es el mejor lugar para…

—Dudo que pienses que hay un buen lugar para hablar de esto ¿o me lo vas a negar?— Kai sigue sonriéndole, como si estuviera hablando del buen clima que hace en Tokio. La única razón por la que Morisuke no esté haciendo un esfuerzo por callarlo es porque no quiere soltarse de la barra y perder completamente el equilibrio. Seguro que los dos hombres que están a su lado no apreciarán que un torpe adolescente les caiga encima.

Está absolutamente acorralado, lo único que puede hacer para protestar es un mohín de enfado. Kai sonríe, evidentemente disfrutando de la ventaja que tiene sobre él.

—Los conozco desde hace tres años. Ya sabes, tres largos años de tormento— pronuncia la sonrisa mientras habla. Hace referencia a las primeras semanas de convivencia, todos eran novatos y tanto él como Kuroo no hacían otra cosa más que pelear. Parecía que eran como el agua y el aceite, destinados a no entenderse. Fumaron la pipa de la paz cuando se dieron cuenta que sí tenían en común su obsesión por la victoria— creo que tengo derecho a opinar cuando creo que algo se está saliendo de control.

Después que escucha aquello, su cuerpo se mueve por instinto. Suelta un respingo, todo su cuerpo removiéndose. Hace un esfuerzo por no moverse tanto de lugar ni de soltarse de la barra, aún quedan cuatro paradas más y quiere sobrevivir hasta llegar a casa.

Pero las palabras de Kai lo marean, en especial porque su amigo sigue sonriendo despreocupado. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso está siendo demasiado obvio? ¿Quién más lo notará? ¿Kuroo?

Esa idea lo llena de angustia y por reflejo se lleva una mano al pecho.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Kuroo. Ustedes dos se entienden más cuando están sobre la cancha que cuando tienen que hablar de verdad. Pero creo que esta vez vale la pena el esfuerzo— su tono sigue siendo despreocupado, como si no se tratara de un tema grave.

Como si Morisuke no se estuviera muriendo cada vez que siente la cercanía de Kuroo. O el fuego que recorre todo su cuerpo cuando le ve sonriendo abiertamente con Bokuto o Sawamura. La incomodidad sobre sus hombros cuando le escucha tan interesado en Tsukishima.

Inspira hondo, diciéndose a sí mismo que no hará una escena ahí en el metro, en medio de una multitud.

—Nada bueno pasará si hablo con Kuroo— dice con poca firmeza, con la voz desinflada por la angustia. Cree que habla en voz muy baja, pero la risa de Kai le indica lo contrario.

Su amigo sigue disfrutándolo tanto que hasta tiene una mano en la boca para ahogar la carcajada. Morisuke tiene ganas de golpearlo por regocijarse de su miseria. Pero tiene el cuerpo entumecido por mantener el equilibrio en el metro y el alma rota al pensar en Kuroo abrazado a Bokuto, mientras que a él le dice que es material para las pesadillas de cualquiera.

—Yo opino todo lo contrario. Pero tú sabrás…— dice con contundencia, con una seguridad que Morisuke no tiene idea de dónde sale.

Los dos se quedan en silencio después de aquello, Morisuke atormentado por el consejo de Kai. Al menos confía en que puede seguir contando con su discreción. A diferencia de Kuroo, con Kai a menos palabras es mayor el entendimiento. Le conoce tan bien que seguramente también sabe la causa de sus cambios bruscos de humor en el campamento. El origen de sus celos y la suspicacia con la que después preguntaba por Tsukishima.

Kai se baja dos paradas antes de él, despidiéndose con un gesto alegre como siempre. Pero Morisuke puede leer la invitación implícita en sus ojos.

Hablar con Kuroo.

Mientras más lo piensa, peor idea le parece.

 

++

 

La única tarde libre que tienen a la semana, él y Kuroo la usan para quemarse las pestañas en la biblioteca. Tienen que desarrollar tres páginas de ejercicios para Física, pero llegan a la conclusión que la única manera de tener el fin de semana libre para entrenar, es terminar todos hoy.

Al principio, Morisuke piensa que es una idea magnífica, pero casi dos horas más tarde son casi los últimos en la biblioteca. Kenma llega a despedirse y avisarles que los verá mañana. Lo acompañan Lev y Shibayama, quienes al parecer también estaban en la biblioteca porque necesitaban un libro para una investigación de Historia. Cuando Lev insiste en acompañar a Kenma hasta su parada de autobús, Morisuke le hace una seña sutil a Shibayama para que no los deje solos. Cree que su presencia será suficiente para evitar que Kenma cometa asesinato.

—Menos mal que Shibayama fue con ellos, o Kenma acabaría ahorcando a Lev— por lo visto Kuroo también piensa como él, pues dice eso apenas se quedan solos de nuevo.

—O podría escabullirse entre la multitud y fingir que Lev no va con él— comenta con una sonrisa, imaginándose la situación. Kenma no es mala persona, pero suele tener poca paciencia, en especial con Lev.

Kuroo se ríe, pero no deja de mirar su cuaderno. Ambos se quedan en silencio con el propósito de terminar más rápido. Morisuke no quiere llegar tan tarde a casa y está seguro que su compañero tampoco. Están entrenando muy duro y lo mejor que pueden hacer es aprovechar para descansar todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Pero los problemas se les resisten, pues se quedan más de media hora adicional en la biblioteca. Kuroo sale mascullando que más vale que les den créditos extra luego de aquello. Él sonríe a medias, mordiéndose la lengua para recordarle que de todas formas su promedio en Física es impecable. A Morisuke se le da un poco mejor la Literatura y la Historia, es por eso que se complementan a la hora de estudiar.

—Seguro que está todo bien, dudo mucho que se arruine tu promedio. Literatura me preocupa un poco más, la profesora a veces tiene criterios muy extraños para calificar— se encoge de hombros, justo cuando Kuroo empuja la puerta de la entrada principal de la preparatoria. Lo primero que nota Morisuke es que hay más frío del previsto afuera y se frota las manos, dándose cuenta que dejó la chaqueta en casa porque se quedó hasta el fondo de su bolso deportivo. 

Frunce el ceño mientras baja las escaleras de la entrada, enfadándose consigo mismo. Ese tipo de deslices nunca le pasan, pero ha estado tan distraído estos días que la chaqueta está de lo más tranquila y perfectamente doblada, en el bolso que dejó en una esquina de su cuarto desde anoche.

—No lo creo, o sea, leí tu ensayo y creo que está perfecto. Si no te pone una buena nota tienes todo el derecho a reclamar. ¡Me puedes llamar como testigo!— Kuroo se despereza, alzando ambos brazos hacia atrás, caminando a su lado. En silencio, Morisuke ruega que esté tan concentrado con la conversación académica que no note lo molesto que está— ¿Pasa algo?

Ese tono mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, ya lo tiene memorizado. Pero no disminuye ni por un instante su irritación.

—Dejé la chaqueta en casa, es todo. La olvidé en bolso de deportes— responde de mala gana. Deja de frotar sus manos de manera compulsiva y por instinto busca los bolsillos de su pantalón, para sentir que sus dedos están cubiertos con algo.

Se consuela pensando que no son tantos minutos hasta la parada de autobús y luego sólo es media cuadra hasta la estación del metro. Tampoco hace tanto frío, pero le sigue fastidiando haber sido tan torpe y descuidado.

—Estás muy olvidadizo, _Yakkun_ — cuando Kuroo lo dice de esa forma tan divertida, se siente avergonzado. Usa un tono paternalista y muy condescendiente que le hierve la sangre al instante. Es la primera vez en semanas que tiene las mejillas al rojo vivo gracias al enojo.

—¡Sólo fue un descuido!— exclama a viva voz, la garganta ardiéndole y el rostro encendido de enfado. Quiere también gritarle que se meta en sus propios asuntos, pero Kuroo deja caer algo sobre sus hombros. Se estremece de la sorpresa, echando un paso hacia atrás para recuperar su espacio personal.

Entonces se da cuenta que Kuroo no tiene la chaqueta puesta, Morisuke se aferra a los pliegues de la tela como si no terminara de creérselo. Debe ser dos tallas más que la suya, pero está cubierto por completo de la chaqueta de Kuroo. Cuando empieza a cobrar consciencia sobre ello se da cuenta que ya no siente frío alguno. De hecho, no siente nada más que la cercanía de Kuroo y todo el enfado que antes tenía se evapora de manera instantánea.

Aún a riesgo de parecer muy estúpido, se lleva una mano al rostro, como si quisiera espantar la palidez repentina que se apodera de él.

—¿Por qué me miras así? No quiero que nuestro líbero estrella se enferme a estas alturas. Jamás me lo perdonaría— Kuroo se echa los brazos detrás del cuello, en actitud despreocupada. Sólo lo mira unos instantes más antes de retomar el paso, ni siquiera le permite refutar lo que acaba de pasar.

Tiene que apretar el paso para darle alcance, y aún así le toma un par de segundos más decir algo coherente. Lleva los pulmones aún contraídos por la falta de aire y las muchas ganas que tiene de acercarse un poquito más a Kuroo. Le gustaría tener la misma valentía que él para romper su espacio personal y darle un abrazo. Fundirse en él por un instante para no pensar que está volviéndose loco.

—Pero entonces tú vas a tener frío— por supuesto tiene que decir alguna tontería en lugar de dar las gracias. No hace lo sensato, deja el agradecimiento a las puertas de la escuela y opta por discutir. Es mucho más fácil así, en especial porque no tiene que mirar a Kuroo a la cara.

—Estoy bien. Tengo mucha energía, recuerda que yo como todos mis vegetales— Kuroo lo mira por encima del hombro unos instantes. Sucede muy rápido pero Morisuke juraría que acaba de sacarle la lengua.

Para cuando llegan a la parada de autobús, se aferra un poquito más a la chaqueta. No es porque sienta frío, sino que ésta le sienta grande y teme que se deslice de alguno de sus hombros de un momento a otro. Kuroo está apoyado en una de las paredes que contiene los horarios del autobús, pero parece notar que está luchando con la chaqueta.

Lejos de ofenderle, le regala una sonrisa maliciosa. Morisuke ve venir el golpe, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada por defenderse.

—Para los campamentos te lo puedo prestar de pijama si tú quieres— comenta, por su tono de voz sabe que está mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas. Morisuke ladea el cuerpo, dándole la espalda para que no vea su rostro contraerse de algo más que ira.

Ahí bajo las luces de la calle, arropado con la chaqueta de Kuroo, no deja de preguntarse por qué ese idiota es incapaz de tomarlo en serio. Aquel comentario burlón es un recordatorio que para Kuroo, Morisuke no es más que un amigo al cual colmarle la paciencia.

—Y yo iba a darte las gracias, ahora te jodes— masculla, balanceándose sobre sus talones, rogando porque ese maldito autobús llegue rápido.

Se cruza de brazos, casi abrazándose a sí mismo. Menos mal que la chaqueta de Kuroo lo cubre hasta prácticamente las rodillas y así nadie tiene que enterarse de su postura tan patética. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo transcurre con ambos en silencio, cree que no deben ser más que unos minutos. El autobús ya se ve a lo lejos cuando siente ambas manos de Kuroo sobre sus hombros. Están frías y él no puede evitar sentirse bastante culpable.

—No me las des si no quieres. Pero luego no te quejes si en algún momento te llamo malagradecido. Porque te recordaré esta conversación. ¡Y será peor si enfermo!— exclama a todo pulmón, con un gesto afligido.

Morisuke entorna los ojos, pues ya se imagina que así será su versión de los hechos. Que será eso lo que diga a Kai o Bokuto si le preguntan por qué está tosiendo o tiene la nariz tapada.

—No te preocupes, tus vegetales te protegerán— le responde con una enorme sonrisa. Casi puede relamer la satisfacción cuando nota la mueca de disgusto de Kuroo luego de escuchar aquello.

—Así me pagas, no lo puedo creer— masculla justo cuando están subiendo en el autobús.

A esa hora está hasta el tope, así que no consiguen un asiento libre para los dos. Lo que en principio es un alivio, para Morisuke acaba siendo una tortura porque Kuroo toma asiento en el espacio libre detrás de él. Así que todo el viaje hasta el metro tiene la voz de Kuroo en su oreja, causándole cosquillas y un torbellino de emociones en todo el cuerpo.

Está impregnado de su aroma y presencia, por momentos es asfixiante. Morisuke sólo quiere que se detenga el autobús para poder salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pueda. Lo intenta en su mente, una y otra vez, pero la mano de Kuroo se posa sobre su hombro cada cierto tiempo para recordarle la realidad.

Está atrapado y todo indica que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

 

++

 

Kuroo insiste en que se quede la chaqueta a pesar de sus intentos por devolvérsela cuando ya están en el metro. Al final resulta ser tan terco que Morisuke acaba cediendo. La excusa de Kuroo es que sabe que desde la parada del metro hasta su casa son unas cuantas cuadras.

—La mía queda a sólo un par de minutos de casa. Llegaré y encenderé la calefacción, estaré como nuevo— le promete con una sonrisa, cuando ambos se despiden.

Es el típico gesto desprendido que siempre consigue desarmarlo. Por eso al final no protesta y se marcha, prometiéndole a su vez cuidar de la chaqueta. Mientras camina de vuelta a su casa, sin más compañía que el recuerdo de Kuroo y su chaqueta, empieza a sentirse exhausto.

Cuando por fin llega a casa, encuentra la cena en la cocina y el resto de las luces apagadas. Es relativamente tarde así que no duda que su madre ya se haya ido a dormir. Calienta la cena en el microondas y se come toda por disciplina y también para no hacerle un desplante a su madre. Pero en realidad tiene el estómago pesado y lo único que quiere es irse a su habitación.

A medio camino, decide hacer una parada en el baño, para darse una ducha tibia que le relaje todo el cuerpo. Se quita con mucho cuidado la chaqueta y la deja sobre el resto de su ropa.

Para cuando sale del baño es casi medianoche pero se siente con renovadas energías luego de aquella ducha tan provechosa. Coloca la chaqueta de Kuroo sobre su escritorio y por un instante recuerda su ridícula sugerencia de usarla como pijama. Arruga las cejas con disgusto, eso ni siquiera está a discusión. Sus niveles de patetismo tienen un límite y no piensa cruzarlo.

El sonido de su teléfono lo distrae, Morisuke extiende la mano y se inclina para tomarlo pues está en el borde de la cama. Tiene varios mensajes sin leer, hay varios de Bokuto y cuando abre el chat hay una fotografía de una ardilla que no le anima a seguir leyendo. Otro de Kai, mucho más formal que habla sobre sus apuntes de Química y uno de Lev, también lleno de fotografías de comida sin ningún contexto.

El último mensaje es de Kuroo, de exactamente diez minutos atrás, avisándole que ya está en casa y con la calefacción encendida.

Morisuke se queda leyendo el chat una y otra vez, mientras medita qué demonios responder. Se lo piensa mucho, desde darle las buenas noches o un simple gracias hasta reñirlo por haber sido tan terco y no llevarse su chaqueta. Al final no escoge ni una sola de las posibilidades, y termina enviándole un _emoji_ enorme que lleva lentes oscuros y está sonriendo con todos los dientes.

No se queda esperando una respuesta, pues aún le queda algo de amor propio. Deja el teléfono sobre el escritorio después de haber verificado que tiene la alarma puesta para mañana.

Suspira con algo de tristeza, pasando la vista del celular hacia la chaqueta de Kuroo, perfectamente doblada sobre el escritorio. No puede evitar pensar que si esto fuera una película romántica, él sería el pobre protagonista que duerme abrazado a la chaqueta de su amor imposible. Una risa seca brota de sus labios, ante lo absurdo que resulta esa imagen en su cabeza.

Por más que intenta reprimirse, vuelve a pensar en Kuroo, en cómo le dejó la chaqueta sin que él se la pidiese. En su sonrisa desinteresada o las manos sobre sus hombros. En el aroma de su chaqueta y el eco de su sonrisa.

Reconoce el cosquilleo incómodo en su garganta, en los ojos pesados por las lágrimas. Se lleva las manos a la frente, con las rodillas temblándole y el recuerdo de Kuroo atormentándolo sin tregua.

—Te gusta meterte conmigo, Kuroo. No es justo…— susurra, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por contener un sollozo en la soledad de su habitación.

Esa noche no duerme abrazado a la chaqueta, pero de todas formas sueña con Kuroo.

 

++

 

Es sábado y no entiende qué hace Bokuto ahí a las puertas del gimnasio. Son las tres de la tarde y está seguro que a esta hora debería estar practicando con su equipo. Pero su amistad con Kuroo es tan legendaria que absolutamente nadie cuestiona su presencia ahí. Ni siquiera Nekomata-sensei parece inmutarse, tan ocupado que está revisando estrategias desde su asiento.

Morisuke hace un esfuerzo por ignorarlo que no le dura más que un par de segundos, porque apenas Bokuto lo divisa agita ambos brazos para llamar su atención.

—¡Yakkun! ¡También te estoy contando para nuestras prácticas extra!— Bokuto ni siquiera está haciendo un esfuerzo por pedirle permiso. Simplemente está asumiendo que él aceptará sus condiciones. En estos momentos en que hace falta la voz sensata de Akaashi para que le recuerde que no es así como funcionan las cosas.

—¿Es que tengo otra opción?— comenta, el ceño fruncido en una clara advertencia. Bokuto se ríe mostrando todos los dientes y se acerca hacia él para darle un manotazo que casi lo deja en el suelo.

—¡Pues la vez pasada te escapaste! ¡Por eso te perdiste nuestra noche de póker!— lo peor de todo es que cuando Bokuto lo dice, suena realmente herido. Luego de escuchar aquello, el ceño fruncido de Morisuke se transforma en una mueca de confusión. Esta vez no puede evitar girar el rostro hacia Kuroo, como si estuviera pidiéndole una explicación.

A veces sucede, Bokuto hace una extravagancia y su mirada busca instintivamente a Kuroo para preguntarle qué demonios está sucediendo. Éste casi siempre acude en su ayuda, excusando a Bokuto con comentarios de doble sentido o bromas de mal gusto. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, hay algo en la expresión de Kuroo que llama su atención. Es como si estuviera dudando qué responder, lo ve humedecer sus labios y mirar al suelo unos segundos, meditando sus palabras.

—Bueno, es que la otra vez…

—¡Es que nos quedamos jugando a las cartas hasta tarde la última vez! Akaashi hasta se quedó dormido, debimos tomarle una fotografía— a Bokuto se le hincha el pecho mientras cuenta todo, como si hubiera sido la mejor noche de su vida. Morisuke palidece un poco cuando entiende a qué se refiere con “la última vez”. Se muerde la lengua para no ponerse evidencia pero siempre puede contar con Bokuto para saciar su curiosidad— ¡Pensé que Kuroo te lo había dicho! Nos quedamos casi hasta el amanecer, también estaba Sawamura. ¿Recuerdas que el pobre Hinata nos encontró cuando estaba yendo al baño en la madrugada?

El contexto en sí suena gracioso, las risas de Bokuto acompañan su teoría. Pero la cara contraída de Kuroo convierte incómoda la conversación. Espera que no se le ocurra abrir la boca para decir algo ridículo como unas disculpas porque Morisuke perderá la paciencia.

Kuroo no le debe explicaciones.

Todo se vuelve aún más extraño cuando Bokuto deja de reírse, dándose cuenta que nadie más está haciendo eco de sus comentarios. Parpadea, presa de la confusión, mirándolos con la nariz arrugada y actitud pensativa, impropia de él. Se cruza de brazos, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas mientras se recuesta un poco en Kuroo, quien apenas se inmuta.

Bokuto separa los labios, parece a punto de decir algo que rompa aquel silencio tan engorroso. Pero entonces escucha la voz de Lev a sus espaldas, el eco de sus pasos acercándose a toda velocidad. Morisuke tira de sus buenos reflejos para apartarse lo suficiente y abrirle paso a su _kouhai_ , evitando así ser arrollado.

—¡Lev! ¿Estás listo para el fin de semana?— Bokuto se ríe con la fuerza de dos personas. Lo peor es que Lev está ahí a su lado para hacerle coro, con sus casi dos metros de entusiasmo.

Ambos hablan tan rápido y con tanta energía, que se le hace imposible llevarles el ritmo. Viéndolos así, Bokuto parece más senpai de Lev que de Akaashi y Morisuke agradece que éste último no se encuentre presente para presenciar semejante espectáculo.

No dice nada cuando se aleja de allí, dejándolos con conversaciones y anécdotas de las que no forma parte. Pero se queda con la mirada de Kuroo cuando lo ve apartarse del grupo, una intensidad salpicada de algo que no alcanza a definir.

Esa noche necesitará una ducha fría. Será la única forma de sacarse la imagen mental de Kuroo a medianoche, borracho del sueño, riéndose junto a Bokuto y Sawamura.

 

++

 

Karasuno regresa con la fuerza de un tifón, tan enérgico y sorpresivo como siempre. Sus movimientos y jugadas no parecen tan erráticas como en el campamento de verano y el dueto entre su armador estrella y _chibi-chan_ parece más sincronizado. Sabe que no es el único que debe estar pensando lo mismo. Lo nota en las miradas extasiadas de Inuoka y Lev, en el sutil brillo en los ojos de Kenma, pero sobre todo en aquel amago de sonrisa tan impregnado de orgullo que tiene Kuroo.

Le gustaría ser un mal observador y no darse cuenta de esas cosas, pero desde fuera de la cancha nota cómo la mirada de Kuroo no se despega de _megane-kun_.

Al principio cree que lo imagina, que no puede estar completamente seguro. ¡Hasta hace un día atrás juraría que Kuroo bebía los vientos por Sawamura! Pero luego, cuando lo piensa con más detenimiento, concluye que _megane-kun_ cumple con el prototipo de Kuroo. Además, tiene el toque extra que es menor que él, juega en la misma posición y Kuroo tiene cosas que enseñarle.

Morisuke siempre supo que ese complejo de _senpai_ de Kuroo le daría muchos dolores de cabeza. Nunca imaginó hasta qué punto.

—¿Yaku-san?— suelta un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Shibayama. Su kouhai está justo frente a él, sonriéndole en un gesto retraído, típico de él— ¿Nos quedamos después del último set?

Asiente por puro instinto, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque le toma un instante recordar de qué está hablando. Ambos quedaron de practicar a solas una hora más antes de irse a dormir. Le prometió a Shibayama que no trasnocharían, aunque la verdad en este momento lo único que se le antoja es enrollarse en su futón y despertarse cuando Karasuno ya se haya marchado de regreso a Miyagi.

Pero eso ya es pedir demasiado.

—¿Yaku-san te sientes bien?— Shibayama siempre es transparente en sus gestos. Al menos Morisuke siempre ha sido capaz de leerlo con facilidad. Sabe cuando está nervioso o cuando se está carcomiendo las ganas de preguntarle alguna cosa. Como ahora, cuando no puede disimular la preocupación que lleva encima.

Vuelve a sentirse culpable, imagina que debe tener un aspecto terrible. Inspira hondo, forzando una sonrisa que no borra en lo absoluto la expresión angustiada de Shibayama.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Más de lo normal…— miente abiertamente sin remordimiento alguno. Pero no le importa, porque si no lo hace tiene que admitir qué es lo que está molestándolo.

Y Morisuke es demasiado tozudo como para hacer eso. Además, tiene que ser responsable y continuar con las prácticas. A estas alturas no puede permitirse una distracción, por más que Kuroo esté comiéndose con los ojos a Sawamura, Bokuto o _megane-kun_.

—Si quieres podemos dejarlo para…

—Sería un terrible _senpai_ si hago eso ¿no crees?— comenta, un poco más relajado y con una sonrisa más natural que antes. Shibayama parece notarlo porque alza ambas cejas, más dispuesto a creer sus palabras.

Mientras se llevan sus cosas personales a un gimnasio más vacío, Morisuke deja que Shibayama cargue el peso de la conversación. Escucha con atención cómo su _kouhai_ le cuenta entusiasmado que estuvo hablando con Nishinoya a mediodía. O de cómo Inuoka y él habían hecho una especie de acuerdo si se clasificaban al torneo nacional. Al parecer la promesa consistía en ir a una heladería que quedaba a tres cuadras de casa de Inuoka. Vendían helados gourmet, los dos pasaban por ahí al volver del colegio y nunca habían entrado porque los precios espantaban su presupuesto de estudiantes.

—¡Pero prometimos ir! Si clasificamos…— comenta al final, con voz un poco más apagada, cargada de nerviosismo.

Morisuke está arrastrando la cesta de los balones hacia una esquina, pero se gira un instante para ver a Shibayama con claridad. Tiene los hombros tensos y la mirada ansiosa, puede adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza. También sabe qué es lo que necesita oír en este momento.

—Iremos a las Nacionales, te lo aseguro— no le gusta ser tan abiertamente confiado, está convencido que eso trae mala suerte. Pero no piensa en eso cuando coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Shibayama, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de éste se relaja un poco— dile a Inuoka que yo pagaré ese helado.

Los ojos de Shibayama se iluminan instantáneamente con semejante propuesta. Da un saltito, en un gesto infantil que le recuerda más a un estudiante de primaria que a alguien de preparatoria. Morisuke desea que su bolsillo no resienta luego aquella promesa hecha de manera tan impulsiva.

Pero en este momento le parece lo correcto, necesita algo a qué aferrarse y la sonrisa esperanzada de su _kouhai_ es un soplo de aire fresco.

—¿De verdad, Yaku-san?

—Lo prometo— comenta, mientras empieza a hacer estiramientos con los brazos. Luego intenta sonar un poco más profesional, cuando le recuerda a Shibayama que tienen que comenzar ya para ahorrarse trasnoche innecesario.

Se quedan ahí practicando una hora y media exacta, porque Morisuke pone una alarma en su teléfono. Para cuando regresar al salón que habilitaron como dormitorio para Nekoma, Kuroo aún no está allí. Tampoco Lev, pero esta vez se cuida de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Después de todo, ya tiene claro con quién está practicando. Le consuela saber que probablemente estará Akaashi presente y eso impartirá algo de cordura.

Arregla su futón, esta vez colocándolo estratégicamente junto al de Kai, dejándole a Kuroo un espacio libre junto al futón de Kenma. Se echa las sábanas encima, fingiendo dormir tranquilamente, aunque en realidad sólo puede descansar cuando escucha las voces de Lev y Kuroo de nuevo en el dormitorio.

Morisuke sigue preguntándose si algún día conocerá los límites de su propio patetismo.

 

++

 

Al día siguiente, continúa odiándose a sí mismo por seguir prestando atención a detalles que sólo le carcomen los ánimos. Pero en los momentos libres entre prácticas no puede evitar darse cuenta cómo Kuroo pasa las manos por los hombros de Bokuto, en algún momento ambos se abrazan a tal punto que se caen al suelo los dos. Las caras de Akaashi y Shirofuku-san, quienes están cerca y contemplan todo, es una mezcla entre risa y vergüenza ajena.

O luego, cómo Kuroo y Bokuto se acercan a _megane-kun_ para meterse con él. El bloqueador de Karasuno tiene expresión constipada mientras se ve rodeado sin remedio. En otras circunstancias, Morisuke hasta sentiría pena por él. Pero en este momento, que siente cómo Kuroo se le escurre entre los dos, lo último que puede sentir es compasión salvo por sí mismo.

Sigue maldiciendo su suerte cuando nota que el último set del día es contra Karasuno. Aunque lo ganan, no puede decir que se sienta satisfecho porque al final la imagen de Kuroo y Sawamura hablando un poco más apartados del resto le quema la retina.

Tiene que alejarse unos cuantos pasos, ofrecer ayuda a Fukunaga y Kai quienes están recogiendo la red del gimnasio. A tres pares de manos terminan más rápido de lo que a Morisuke le gustaría. Desocupado caerá de nuevo en la tentación de fijarse en qué demonios está haciendo Kuroo con Sawamura.

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando se gira, tiene a Kuroo prácticamente frente a él.

—Hey— lleva la chaqueta de Nekoma colgando de un hombro. Morisuke detesta que se le vea tan bien a pesar que traiga aspecto desaliñado.

—Hey…— le responde con el mismo saludo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar muy casual y despreocupado. Sobre todo casual. Pero es muy difícil cuando distingue aún la silueta de Sawamura, casi en las puertas del gimnasio. Cree que a su lado está Suga, pero desde donde está no puede ver con claridad porque Kuroo está nublando su campo de misión.

—Me despedía de Sawamura— dice de repente, así como si tal cosa y cortándole el aliento. Debe notársele en la cara la confusión o el disgusto, porque ve cómo Kuroo abre mucho los ojos y echa un paso atrás, como si quisiera recobrar distancia para seguir la conversación— le dije que nos veríamos en las Nacionales, no vamos a desaprovechar nuestra última oportunidad. Tantos días de entrenamiento tienen que valer para algo ¿no?

Separa los labios, pues no quiere quedarse en silencio pero es imposible que sus cuerdas vocales articulen sonido alguno. Aún está procesando que Kuroo le esté hablando abiertamente sobre Sawamura y que además le haya hecho la misma promesa de las Nacionales.

De repente siente que el mundo empieza a girar más rápido sobre su eje. Que las piernas le fallan y tiene ganas de alzar alguno de sus puños para golpear a Kuroo con fuerza en el pecho.

—¿Y tú cómo estás?— la pregunta de Kuroo es tan inocente y fuera de contexto que Morisuke parpadea incrédulo.

—¿Yo?— comenta, la voz temblándole de confusión e incluso se señala a sí mismo para asegurarse que oyó bien.

—Shibayama comentó algo esta mañana, sobre que lucías particularmente cansado— le es difícil imaginar una situación en la que Shibayama comentara algo así como si hablara del clima. Así que en realidad concluye que Kuroo escuchó por encima alguna conversación mientras desayunaba. Arruga la nariz, incapaz de disimular su enfado, pero Kuroo continúa hablando sin prestar atención a sus gestos— sólo quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Que Kuroo se lo pregunte sin segundas intenciones aparentes lo desarma de nuevo. Morisuke se traga el suspiro angustioso como puede y asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba cansado, es todo— repite lo mismo que le dijo a Shibayama ayer, con un hilo de voz. Seguro suena tan poco convencido que Kuroo seguirá indagándole hasta sacarle una respuesta satisfactoria.

Sin embargo cuando sus  miradas se encuentran, éste le sonríe con un brillo malicioso que le encoge el estómago.

—También escuché que ibas a invitarlo a él a una heladería. Y a Inuoka también, no sabía que podías darte esos lujos ¿eh?— ahora tiene las manos en la cintura, cejas enarcadas y completamente empoderado de la situación. Ya no parece preocupado por él, sino más bien está disfrutando de este momento. Morisuke está a punto de decirle que es un completo idiota, y las ganas que tienen de abrirse paso con los puños cobran fuerza de nuevo— ¿Y qué? ¿Yo no estoy invitado?

—¿Qué?

Una vez más, Kuroo lo deja sin palabras y también sin aliento. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero éste sigue mirándolo divertido. Morisuke hace una mueca confusa, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Acaso está hablando en serio?

—Que si no estoy invitado a la heladería yo también. Creo que es lo justo, porque prometimos ir juntos a las Nacionales ¿sí te acuerdas, no?— se ríe mientras lo dice, como si fuera una gracia. A Morisuke le tiemblan los labios, ansiosos por gritarle que sí, que cómo no lo va a recordar, si esa tarde en el autobús y las palabras de Kuroo son su sueño más recurrente— pues también podríamos ir juntos a comer helado. ¿Qué te parece?

Lo peor de todo, es que por más frases cortantes que tenga en su repertorio, lo que dice Kuroo suena razonable. Incluso, suena justo y no sabe cómo negarse sin parecer despiadado.

Cuando baja los hombros, en actitud derrotada, maldice interiormente. Ya debería haber aprendido que hay pocas cosas que puede negarle a Kuroo.

—Quedaré arruinado— admite en un susurro, pero Kuroo lee entre líneas su aceptación y sonríe, esta vez no está burlándose sino relamiendo su victoria.

—No te preocupes, pediré lo más barato del menú— se inclina, regalándole un guiño y sellando otra promesa. Espera que no se le ocurra bromear con que acaba de sonsacarle una cita, porque entonces sí que lo va a golpear. Por suerte, la voz de Kai avisándoles que ya van a cerrar el gimnasio.

—Anda, vamos. No hay que hacerlos esperar, _Yakkun._

Morisuke pone los ojos en blanco, rendido una vez más ante las circunstancias.

 

++

 

Por tradición, siempre hay un calendario en la cocina de su casa, usualmente colgado en la pared que está cerca de la puerta. Pero ese año a su padre le regalaron uno con imanes en los extremos así que lo tienen en la nevera. Su madre es quien más le da uso para no olvidarse de las fechas importantes, en especial la de los cumpleaños. Es el tipo de persona que se siente muy culpable si deja de felicitar a alguien. Su padre suele anotar, por fuerza de costumbre, los días en que estará fuera de la ciudad.

Morisuke no cree que sea tan metódico con sus padres, pero sí tiene la costumbre de marcar las fechas de las prácticas y también de los partidos. Usa el verde para las prácticas o entrenamientos y el rojo para los partidos oficiales.

A estas alturas de octubre, ya tiene marcado con un círculo rojo el diecisiete de noviembre, el día de las eliminatorias. Todavía les quedan unas semanas de práctica, pero la fecha se acerca lentamente.

—¿Qué haces?

Escucha la voz de su madre a sus espaldas. Seguro debe resultarle curioso encontrar a su único hijo frente al refrigerador sin dar señales de querer abrirlo para buscar algo de comer.

—Nada. Sólo miraba el calendario.

Su madre le sonríe, ella sí sigue de largo parar abrir la nevera y sacar una botella de agua. Le parece que se queda mirando el calendario también, sólo por un instante.

—Ya falta poco para las preliminares ¿cierto? Si últimamente parece que vives en el gimnasio en lugar de aquí— ella bromea con una sonrisa, dando un trago a su botella.

Morisuke se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada de su madre. Sabe que ella no se lo está diciendo como un reproche, tan sólo está poniendo en evidencia lo obvio.

—Tenemos un buen equipo este año, mamá. Realmente creo que vamos a hacerlo— dice, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo. En casa nunca es tan directo, pues reserva el positivismo y las energías para cuando tiene que darle la cara a sus compañeros o animarlos si eso hace falta.

Quizás por eso su madre abre los ojos, con sorpresa. Luego le sonríe, en un gesto cargado de orgullo. Después se ladea de nuevo hacia la nevera, seguro posando los ojos en el calendario. Por un momento cree que se volteará para preguntarle si puede ir al partido. Han tenido esa conversación antes, Morisuke siempre prefiere que ninguno de sus padres esté en las gradas. Es una carga de nerviosismo que no necesita y su madre hasta ahora ha respetado sus deseos.

Espera que justo en un partido tan importante como aquel, no se le ocurra decirle que quiere asistir.

—¿Y por qué además de marcar la fecha, hay un gato dibujado en el diecisiete de noviembre?— está tan ocupado pensando en excusas para convencer a su madre de no ir al partido, que aquella pregunta lo deja con la mente en blanco.

—¿Qué cosa?— exclama, acercándose por instinto hacia el calendario.

Pero sólo hace falta un vistazo para recordarlo, pues sí que hay un gato. Está dibujado en una de las esquinas del recuadro que corresponde al diecisiete de noviembre. Morisuke siente un vuelco en el estómago, el calor recorriendo todo su rostro, subiendo hasta sus orejas.

El maldito gato lo dibujó Kuroo un par de meses antes, una tarde en que estaban estudiando en su casa y ambos fueron a la cocina por algo de beber. El idiota garabateó el gato en la fecha de su cumpleaños.

“Para que no lo olvides” fue su excusa. Recuerda que se molestó mucho en su momento por aquella intromisión en su cocina y su calendario, pero al final el gato se había quedado ahí.

—Es que también es el cumpleaños de Kuroo— confiesa, casi mordiéndose la lengua. Tiene la vista fija en el calendario, para escapar de la mirada de su madre. Presiente que su sonrojo tiene el nombre de Kuroo tallado en sus mejillas y no quiere ponerse aún más en evidencia frente a nadie.

—¿En serio? ¡Pues vas a tener que felicitarlo de mi parte! Hace mucho que no lo veo, un día de estos tendrás que decirle que venga. Puedo hacer su plato favorito para la cena— su madre suena tan contenta con aquella idea, que Morisuke asiente por inercia sólo por complacerla.

Su madre deja el tema por la paz y empieza a comentar en voz alta qué podría hacer para la cena de esa noche.

Morisuke no puede seguir el ritmo de la conversación, sus ojos completamente fijos en el calendario.

 

++

 

Kuroo saca la nota más alta en su redacción de literatura. La profesora incluso lo felicita frente a toda la clase. Morisuke observa cómo su sonrisa pasa de agradecimiento desinteresado mientras toma su papel, a orgullo malicioso cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Se reclina en el asiento, con el ceño fruncido mientras ve el papel de Kuroo aparecer ante sus ojos. Lo agita un par de veces, como si él pudiera realmente ignorarlo.

—¿Quién es el más listo de la clase, eh?— susurra divertido, con voz cantarina, mientras toma asiento detrás de él. Morisuke tiene que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco pero por suerte la profesora también lo llama para que vaya a retirar su papel.

También es un sobresaliente, un noventa y cinco escrito con letras rojas en la esquina izquierda del papel. Sabe que es una nota excelente pero parece poco frente a los noventa y siete puntos que tiene Kuroo en su pupitre.

—Felicidades— dice con tan poca efusividad que Kuroo no tarda en resoplar a sus espaldas. Siente los dedos de Kuroo rozando su hombro, la piel erizándose al instante ante el contacto.

—No lo digas con tanto sentimiento, podrías darte una embolia o algo así— por el tono de voz es obvio que sigue burlándose, disfrutando cada sílaba de la conversación.

Morisuke finge estar demasiado ocupado releyendo su ensayo, viendo algunas notas que dejó la profesora en tinta roja en los márgenes del papel. La táctica no funciona por mucho tiempo, porque de nuevo siente los dedos de Kuroo tamborilear sobre su hombro.

La profesora sigue llamando al resto de sus compañeros de clase, uno por uno, su voz es un eco lejano que no consigue distraerlo lo suficiente de la cercanía de Kuroo.

—Pues cuando quieras me pongo a bailar sobre el pupitre de felicidad— respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. Escuchó la risa ahogada de Kuroo, seguro tapándose la boca entre las manos para evitar un mayor escándalo y que la profesora acabar riñéndolos a los dos.

—Reserva energías para cuando clasifiquemos. Sólo por eso dejaré pasar tu oferta tan desinteresada— comenta Kuroo por lo bajo, su voz haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de las orejas. Morisuke está casi seguro que hace a propósito eso de inclinarse un poquito más, para acaparar su espacio personal y hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Tiene que ser a propósito, en especial porque el tono de su voz indica que Kuroo se está divirtiendo a su coste.

—Lo cierto es que sí me inspiré para este. La novela me gustó de verdad— confiesa Kuroo, aunque eso él ya lo sabe. Recuerda haberlo visto releyéndola durante el campamento de verano. Cuando leyó algunas partes del ensayo, porque Kuroo quiso saber su opinión, admitió que era muy bueno.

—Te lo mereces, sólo espero que no lo tengas demasiado creído luego…— chasquea la lengua, pretendiendo ofenderse y luego ladea el rostro para mirar a Kuroo de reojo.

Ahí está, con los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. O quizás es que el sol le está dando directamente a la cara, Morisuke no lo sabe con exactitud. Sus mejillas burbujean, la sensación de estar completamente expuesto recorre otra vez todo su cuerpo en forma de un incesante cosquilleo.

—Me lo tendré creído cuando ganemos a Bokuto y fotografíe su cara de fastidio— Kuroo estira los brazos, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento tan rápido que escucha quejarse abiertamente a la chica que está atrás de él. Morisuke tiene que morderse los labios para no reírse a carcajadas cuando a Kuroo le cambia la expresión. Pasa de regocijo desmedido a arrepentimiento genuino en un parpadeo.

—¡Kuroo¡ ¡Fíjate en lo que haces!

—¡Lo siento, Tomoe!

Desde su asiento ve cómo Tomoe, una de las más menuditas de la clase, parece duplicar su tamaño por lo enfadada que está. Kuroo tiene las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza y se vuelve hacia su compañera, moviendo los brazos en un gesto que pretender se de disculpa.

La chica no parece dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer tan rápido, sus ojos destellan ira y por la expresión pálida de Kuroo, es consciente que está en problemas. Morisuke se ríe por lo bajo, ladeando el cuerpo de nuevo, mirando al frente donde está la profesora llamando a sus últimos compañeros a retirar los ensayos.

Se siente repentinamente con renovadas energías. Dobla su ensayo con cuidado, guardándolo en una de sus carpetas para echarlo de regreso en la mochila. Se queda mirando la pizarra, donde está escrita la fecha de hoy, con las últimas palabras de Kuroo revoloteando en su cabeza.

El día cero cada vez se acerca más.

 

++

 

—¿Entonces es cierto que Karasuno clasificó? ¿Le ganaron a…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿ _Ushikawa_?

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir Kenma?

—¡No todo, lo siento! ¡Es que no encontraba mi zapatilla izquierda! ¡Pensé que la había dejado en casa!

—Lev, no sé cómo pretendes ser regular en el equipo si ni siquiera eres capaz de…— Tora no termina la frase porque Kai coloca una mano en su hombro, llamando silenciosamente a la calma.

Todo el equipo está en el vestuario, cambiándose el uniforme escolar para iniciar la jornada de entrenamientos. Morisuke está terminando de ponerse las zapatillas deportivas cuando escucha a Kenma decir que Karasuno derrotó a Shiratorizawa y habían conseguido el preciado cupo para el torneo de voleibol.

Está con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y desde ahí contempla al resto de sus compañeros comentar al respecto. Lev sigue disculpándose con Kenma por no haberle prestado especial atención, a pesar que éste no parece importarle en lo absoluto. Tora está comentando con Kai lo increíble que es y le parece escuchar que se alegra mucho por Karasuno. En la otra esquina del vestidor, todavía acomodándose el uniforme, Inuoka está diciéndole a Shibayama que nunca dudó que algo así sucediera.

—¡Es que Shouyou es increíble! Tendré que escribirle también para felicitarlo.

Apenas escucha eso, se anota mentalmente escribirle a Suga. Y también a Nishinoya, que está seguro llenará su pantalla de _emojis_ para agradecerle el gesto.

—Bueno, aún es pronto para cantar victoria, ¿eh?— Kuroo aún está sin camisa, la cual sigue colgando de su hombro derecho. Tiene los brazos apoyados en la cintura y los está mirando a todos con su voz demasiado profunda y profética. Es el mismo tono que usa para recitar lema de Nekoma. Está particularmente serio y cuando su mirada se detiene en él, Morisuke puede adivinar sin esfuerzo lo que está pensando— Karasuno derrotó a Ushiwaka, así que ahora es nuestro turno para ganar un boleto al torneo. No vamos a dejarlos esperándonos, o seríamos unos pésimos anfitriones.

Morisuke flexiona las rodillas, tomando un impulso para ponerse en pie. El silencio que continúa a aquel discurso de Kuroo es señal que todos parecen de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Cuando todos van desocupando lentamente el gimnasio, parecen envueltos en una extraña energía. La motivación extra va implícita de mano de su _eterno rival_ , con un tiquete asegurado para las Nacionales.

Kuroo es el último en estar listo, su presencia es más magnética que de costumbre. Parece particularmente intenso en cada uno de sus movimientos, a pesar que sólo esté arreglando su uniforme para guardarlo en el bolso deportivo. Morisuke se queda ahí, a unos pasos de la puerta que Kai deja entreabierta cuando ya todos los demás se han ido al gimnasio.

Aunque sabe que Kuroo es consciente de su presencia, éste sólo vuelve a mirarlo cuando acomoda su bolso en una esquina, sonriéndole abiertamente. Los ojos le brillan, una pizca de malicia dibujada en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás esperándome para que no pierda el camino? Es muy considerable de tu parte— comenta sin perder la sonrisa, acercándose hacia él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

A pesar que Kuroo ejerce presión sobre su hombro, con la intención de hacerlo avanzar, Morisuke no se mueve. Permanece ahí hasta que Kuroo disminuye la presión, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones. Frunce el ceño apenas, mirándolo confundido.

Es el peor momento para sentir un nudo en su garganta. Tiene en la punta de la lengua decenas de frases que continúen el sarcasmo de Kuroo. Podría usar cualquiera de las que pasan por su cabeza a toda velocidad. Pero su cerebro es incapaz de responder, demasiado ocupado dibujando el rostro de Kuroo en su memoria.

Están tan cerca que Morisuke es más consciente que nunca de todos los centímetros que los separan. Kuroo está inclinado para mirarlo mejor y a él se le erizan todos los vellos de la nuca.

—Sólo quería decirte que aún la recuerdo… la promesa— balbucea al final, apretando ambos puños con fuerza, estrechándolos contra su pecho como si quisiera buscar alguna especie de balance en su cuerpo. O tal vez sólo intenta ahogar su corazón, que se remueve con tanta fuerza en su interior que Morisuke teme que su cuerpo ya no aguante y se desplome de un momento a otro.

Kuroo bufa, o eso parece, porque el gesto acaba en una sonrisa. Un gesto sincero que parece brotar de todo su cuerpo. Morisuke no se mueve cuando Kuroo se inclina un poco más, extendiendo las manos hacia él. Se está preparando para lo que inevitablemente se convertirá en algún abrazo cuando siente el roce cálido de los dedos de Kuroo sobre sus puños.

Baja la vista, parpadeando varias veces, sin poderse creer lo que ve. Pero ahí están, los largos dedos de Kuroo dibujando movimientos circulares sobre sus puños. Por la inercia del contacto, Morisuke suelta un poco la presión en sus manos.

—Estás temblando…

Aunque no sea una pregunta, su primer instinto es negarse a pesar que está viendo sus puños vibrar despacio entre los dedos de Kuroo. Por un momento sus mejillas se encienden con algo más que vergüenza porque reconoce el tono malicioso de Kuroo. Pero percibe un eco lejano, algo que parece más serio y profundo entre las sílabas. Es eso lo que detiene a Morisuke de lanzar algún insulto sin mucho sentido.

Los ojos de Kuroo siguen fijos en él, titilando con una intensidad que lo deja completamente mareado. Hay un montón de posibilidades que pasan por su cabeza, preguntándose cómo es que ambos llegaron a ese punto en particular. La cercanía de Kuroo lo envuelve, sintiéndose por un instante liberado de toda angustia. Lo único que puede pensar es que Kuroo está ahí muy cerca, casi asfixiándolo con su presencia.

Quiere preguntar por qué está haciendo esto. Por qué mierda está ahí tomando sus manos como si realmente le importara.

Lo peor es que en el fondo lo entiende, la epifanía llega a él como una ventisca que le da escalofríos. De repente _simplemente_ lo sabe, por qué Kuroo está ahí con él en el vestuario.

Es un sentimiento aterrador.

—Kuroo…

Su susurro cargado de dudas se pierde con el estruendo que hace la puerta al abrirse. Morisuke da un salto hacia atrás, las manos de Kuroo lo sostienen para que no pierda el equilibro y acabe irremediablemente en el suelo.

—¡Kuroo-san! ¡Yaku-san! ¡Ya va a comenzar el entrenamiento!— Lev los está mirando sin parpadear, muy seguro de lo que está diciendo.

Por un instante le parece que hay un deje de curiosidad en su mirada y Morisuke teme que haga algún comentario mal intencionado. Pero en lugar de ello agita los brazos, invitándolos a que se muevan de ahí y vayan de una vez al gimnasio. Lo más gracioso de todo es que parece convencido que eso es suficiente porque se gira enseguida, echando a correr par seguro reunirse con los demás.

Cuando Morisuke reúne el valor de mirar a Kuroo, éste parece tan sorprendido como él. Los hombros caídos, y el cabello cayendo descuidadamente por su frente. Parece un globo a medio desinflar.

Pero sus manos siguen juntas, recordándole que todos los minutos anteriores no fueron una alucinación.

—Bueno, supongo que habrá que hacer caso y ser buenos _senpais_ — la voz de Kuroo está cargada de resignación y lo empuja despacio, soltando sus manos para hacer presión de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Morisuke se deja llevar, incapaz de decir nada, aquel instante que parecía tan perfecto escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Siente que el ritmo de los pasos lo marca el palpitar de su pecho, encogiéndose y ensanchándose cada vez más rápido.

Cuando se reúnen con Lev y los demás, ya Kuroo está bromeando de nuevo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Kenma mientras éste intenta ignorarlo como solo él sabe hacerlo. Luce despreocupado y ligero, tan distinto al Kuroo que estaba ahí frente a él sosteniéndole las manos con una intensidad asfixiante.

Todavía siente el rostro ardiéndole, en especial cuando su mirada se cruza con Kai un instante.

Usa todo su autocontrol para concentrarse en el entrenamiento, pero no vuelve a cruzar palabra con Kuroo hasta que éste se despide porque se va a casa con Kenma.

Morisuke es el último en irse, cuando apaga las luces del gimnasio todavía le arde el pecho de tanto pensar en Kuroo.

 

++

 

Contrario a todo pronóstico, su trato sigue exactamente igual al día siguiente. Y los días que le siguen. Kuroo continúa sentándose junto a él durante todas las clases y sigue divirtiéndose a costa suya en los entrenamientos cuando hay ocasión de hacerlo. La rutina permanece sin ninguna alteración y Kuroo tampoco hace ninguna alusión a lo sucedido en el vestuario días atrás.

Por su parte, Morisuke no está dispuesto a tocar el tema por su iniciativa. Se repite a sí mismo que es cuestión de orgullo. Que debe hacer caso a la poca dignidad que le queda y dejar el asunto por la paz. Que el silencio de Kuroo sólo puede significar que todo aquel montaje en el vestuario no tuvo importancia alguna.  

Con el paso de los días llega a la conclusión que si para Kuroo no vale el esfuerzo hacer alusión al tema, para él tampoco. Vuelve a sentirse un poquito miserable y a dormir mal por las noches, pero encuentra algo de calma en la rutina. Después de todo, el día cero se acerca y es lo único en que se obliga a pensar para mantener la cordura.

Se convence a sí mismo que probablemente, antes que Lev los interrumpiera, Kuroo estaba a punto de meterse con él. Sepulta sus ilusiones con una lógica aplastante, recordándose a sí mismo, que si Kuroo quisiera salir con alguien, seguro él sería la última opción de la lista.

Primero estaría alguien como Sawamura o Bokuto. O tal vez algún _kouhai_ demasiado listo para su propio bien, como Tsukishima Kei.

No él. Definitivamente, nunca él.

—Sabes que faltan menos de diez minutos para que acabe el receso y sigues mirando el _bento_ como si fuera a crecerle alas ¿no?— ese mediodía Kuroo está sentado frente a él, es la hora de almuerzo y jugaron sus pupitres para comer juntos en el salón.

Cuando las miradas se cruzan, se le nota a leguas la expresión condescendiente. Pero luego recupera la sonrisa e inclina los palillos hacia su _bento_ , como si hiciera ademán de robarle la comida.

Morisuke ni siquiera hace el intento de detenerlo, sintiéndose culpable por la deliciosa tempura de calamares que preparó su madre para él esa mañana. Kuroo parece notar que no está dispuesto a comenzar una pelea así que desiste y deja los palillos reposando sobre el pupitre.

—¿Qué pasa? En serio eso se ve apetitoso y me lo tomaré como una ofensa personal si no comes. Que hoy el técnico estaba revisando el gas de la estufa así que tuve que conformarme con la comida de la cafetería. Y créeme, esa sopa de tomate fue una tortura. Así que al menos llénate el estómago con algo delicioso, hazlo por mí— comenta pronunciando la sonrisa, sus ojos repentinamente brillantes.

Eso sólo provoca que tenga aún menos apetito, pero sí es cierto que tienen práctica esa tarde. Así que antes que Kuroo use esa carta en su contra, toma los palillos y así finalmente rompe el hielo con su almuerzo. Al menos ayuda en algo que la sazón de su madre sea deliciosa, pues no le cuesta tanto cada bocado.

—Puedes tomar un poco, si tú quieres. Dudo mucho que lo termine todo— se encoge de hombros, mientras sigue comiendo aprovechando los pocos minutos que les quedan del almuerzo.

Kuroo lo mira con una pizca de duda, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de sus intenciones. Pero después parece satisfecho y toma los palillos para asaltar su _bento_ sin la menor vergüenza.

—Está delicioso— Kuroo se relame, estirándose a lo largo de su asiento— y me recuerda que hace mucho no voy a tu casa. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Mamá está bien, desde hace semanas está luchando por un cambio de departamento para tener más flexibilidad de horario. Pero hasta ahora sigue todo igual— no está seguro de por qué suelta aquella información. Quizás porque el interés de Kuroo suena genuino o porque lleva preocupado por ella también los últimos días y es liberador contárselo a alguien.

Que ese alguien sea Kuroo de todas las personas de su círculo es sólo una coincidencia.

—Oh…— Kuroo parpadea, tiene ese típico gesto de fruncir apenas la nariz, cada vez que está sopesando una respuesta más seria para un tema sensitivo— pues espero que lo consiga. ¿Le negaste ir a las eliminatorias? Porque yo tuve que hacer eso con mis padres. Papá está especialmente pesado desde que le dije que era el día de mi cumpleaños. Si no soy firme con él, acabará en primera fila agitando la bandera de la escuela. Qué horror— se lleva una mano a la cara, visiblemente afectado. Sus movimientos son tan graciosos que le arrancan a Morisuke una sonrisa.

No ha visto muchas veces a los padres de Kuroo, pues sabe que su padre es controlador aéreo y tiene horarios muy extraños, mientras que su madre es contable en una empresa farmacéutica. Pero los cree totalmente capaces de plantarse en las gradas con tal de dejar en ridículo a su hijo.

—Dudo mucho que Akane-chan permita que alguien opaque su trabajo, así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto— dice para consolarlo, ambos riéndose enseguida ante la mención de la menor de los Yamamoto.

A pesar de su edad, Akane siempre está pendiente del equipo, con una energía infinita y desprendida que a Morisuke le aplaca el humor de manera instantánea de sólo pensarlo. Para esta ocasión, está tan entusiasmada que les prometió organizar a los alumnos de la escuela para que fuera un enorme grupo a apoyarlos. Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que, conociéndola, Morisuke no duda que ella se capaz de hacerlo.

Kuroo debe estar pensando algo parecido, pues se le escapa un suspiro casi nostálgico.

—No podemos fallarle a Akane-chan, me sabría muy mal decepcionarla— dice Kuroo de repente, su voz más grave que de costumbre.

Hay tantos matices en esa frase que casi se atora con los restos de su almuerzo. Morisuke arruga las cejas, incapaz de contener su molestia por ese comentario tan derrotista.

—Por supuesto que no le vamos a fallar. Además, hicimos una promesa, no sé si te acuerdas— masculla de repente, sus mejillas encendiéndose al instante porque entonces evoca aquella tarde en el vestuario. Los dos solos, los dedos de Kuroo rozando sus puños.

Morisuke se pregunta por qué insiste en dispararse en propio pie. Si lo suyo es masoquismo o simple estupidez.

La reacción de Kuroo es automática, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia, frunciendo los labios con suspicacia. Se le encoge el estómago tan rápido que por un momento teme devolver todo el almuerzo sobre los pupitres de ambos.

—Por supuesto que no lo olvido. Aún estoy pensando en todo el helado que voy a comer a tu coste, Yakkun— termina la frase con un guiño, incapaz de contener su escandalosa risotada.

Una vez más, Kuroo lo desarma y él no tiene argumento alguno para contraatacar. Tan sólo se queda ahí, congelado en su asiento, mientras mira cómo ese cabrón sigue riéndose con todo el cuerpo, mostrando la dentadura y revolviéndose el pelo con las manos.

Morisuke tendría que estar molesto, pero lo único que puede pensar es en lo guapo que le resulta. En lo mucho que le quiere.

Estupidez. Nada de masoquismo, lo suyo es estupidez en su estado más puro.

 

++

 

La noche anterior a las eliminatorias, decide que tiene que cenar temprano y meterse a la cama para descansar todo lo que pueda. Da las buenas noches a sus padres y va al baño a darse una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Sigue estrictamente aquellos pasos pero al final todo es un completo fracaso, porque aunque se arropa lo más cómodo que puede, resulta imposible conciliar el sueño.

Morisuke no encuentra un rincón de la cama donde descansar, se siente un extraño en su propio cuerpo.

Sabe que todo esto es culpa de la presión, la expectativa y el nerviosismo. Fue muy ingenuo al creer que con simple disciplina conseguiría dormir. Cierra los ojos, maldiciendo su suerte.

Cuando el teléfono suena, suelta un respingo de sorpresa, no porque esté conciliando por fin el sueño. El nombre de Kuroo parpadea en la pantalla, Morisuke talla sus ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra atiende el teléfono.

—¿Kuroo?

—Siento llamar a esta hora…

—¿Qué pasa?— que la voz de Kuroo no suene adormilada le da una idea de qué está ocurriendo, así que llena el silencio al otro lado de la línea— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—Vale, si tú también estabas despierto entonces no te vas a burlar de mí.

—Si buscabas alguien que no se burlara, debiste ir a lo seguro y marcarle a Kai— comenta, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa, así Kuroo no pueda verlo.

—Probablemente Kai es más disciplinado que nosotros y lleva dormido hace varias horas— resopla Kuroo con resignación y Morisuke tiene que morderse el labio para no reírse a carcajadas a medianoche. Si despierta a sus padres seguro que no estarán contentos con su explicación de qué hace a esa hora hablando por teléfono con Kuroo.

—O sea que aplicando tu lógica, me llamaste porque soy indisciplinado. Vaya, me siento tan halagado, espera un momento, creo que voy a llorar.

—También llamé porque si recibo un mensaje más de Bokuto soy capaz de ir a su casa y encerrarlo en el armario. No tiene gracia que mañana le ganemos a Fukurodani si no está su estrella— casi puede imaginar a Kuroo en su habitación. Recostado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza en medio de dos almohadas.

Es una imagen tan vívida que ni siquiera la mención a Bokuto y sus mensajes consiguen empañarla.

—Estás hablándome de un delito, Kuroo. No voy a ser tu cómplice.

—No es delito si él me sigue provocando. Pero voy a dejarlo ser porque mañana quiero ver su cara cuando bloquee sus remates— la voz de Kuroo vibra de emoción. Morisuke se emociona también al pensarlo. Lo ha visto decenas de veces en las prácticas, cómo Kuroo lee el tiempo de los remates de Bokuto con una tranquilidad aterradora, parece que ni siquiera se está esforzando.

—Si lo bloqueas demasiado es capaz de ahorcarte con la red por pura frustración y eso tampoco sería bueno para nosotros— chasquea la lengua, tratando de sonar preocupado y lo único que obtiene es una risotada al otro lado del teléfono.

—Akaashi jamás permitiría semejante cosa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si esta es tu manera de ayudarme con los nervios, no lo estás consiguiendo— Kuroo suena tan ofendido, que puede visualizar sin problemas su ceño fruncido. Se tiene que morder la lengua otra vez, para no reír.

—¿Nervios? Pensé que estarías muy ocupado haciendo una lista de todo lo que vas a pedir en la heladería después de que ganemos. Recuerda que también tengo que invitar a Inuoka y Shibayama, ten piedad con mi bolsillo— trata de sonar drástico y cortante, pero le resulta imposible cuando escucha la suave risa de Kuroo a través del teléfono.

—Está bien, sólo escogeré un sabor pero sólo porque estoy tratando de ser un buen senpai— Kuroo hace una pausa luego de aquello, Morisuke escucha un largo suspiro y él también guarda silencio. Se concentra en las sombras que inundan la pared de su habitación, la tenue luz que se cuela apenas por la cortina que cubre su ventana— ganaremos mañana, vamos a hacerlo.

La respuesta instantánea son los latidos de su corazón, Kuroo no puede escucharlos pero Morisuke entrecierra los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo a su lado de verdad.

—Lo sé, lo haremos juntos— le recuerda, ahora agradecido de no estar frente a él para que no tenga que ver su evidente sonrojo.

Transcurre lo que parece una eternidad, aunque sabe que no son más que unos minutos. Su cabeza se hunde un poquito más en la almohada, los músculos entumecidos de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Sabe que Kuroo sigue ahí, pues le escucha respirar y por un breve instante tiene la loca idea de preguntarle qué se suponía que pasaba por su cabeza aquella vez en el vestuario. Qué estaba pensando cuando tomó su mano, por qué lo miraba de aquella manera.

—Creo que tendré que dejarte descansar o todos me maten mañana por haber dejado fuera de forma a nuestro líbero estrella— comenta Kuroo por fin, evaporando con esa frase toda la valentía que estuvo acumulando los últimos segundos.

Morisuke humedece los labios, preguntándose si luego de esto será realmente capaz de dormir. La tenue luz que entra por la ventana le susurra una silenciosa epifanía, consciente de lo tarde que es y lo que probablemente eso signifique.

—Tú también deberías intentar dormir ¿eh? Mira que como no estés listo para recitar el lema mañana antes del partido, todos me van a echar la culpa de ello— finge reñirlo y al menos cree que Kuroo se lo toma a bien, a pesar que escucha lo que parece ser un respingo. Morisuke inspira hondo, decidiendo que es el mejor momento para decirlo o luego se arrepentirá— y feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. Creo que ya dieron las doce…

Como Kuroo guarda silencio, teme haber metido irremediablemente la pata. Se lleva una mano a los labios, como si eso fuera a mitigar su angustia.

—Felicítame mejor mañana, después de la final— responde, con voz ronca, como si estuviera conteniéndose.

—No seas idiota, seguirá siendo tu cumpleaños igual— corrige al instante, su ceño fruncido.

—Pero será mejor con el sabor de la victoria, _Yakkun_ — dice malicioso, haciendo énfasis con ese mote tan espantoso. Luego lo escucha reír, en su estómago revolotean mariposas sin piedad que acaban por espantar el poco sueño que tiene— pero gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

—Que descanses…— cuando cierra la llamada, se queda mirando su teléfono intensamente hasta que por fin la pantalla se apaga. Lo aprieta con fuerza, colocándolo sobre su frente, pensando en Kuroo, el eco de su voz mientras le dice que van a ganar mañana.

Cuando el cansancio lo alcanza por fin, la voz de Kuroo arrulla su sueño.

 

++

 

Jugar contra Bokuto siempre es aterrador. Su presencia en la cancha nunca deja indiferente a nadie, sin importar de qué lado de la red estés.

En estas circunstancias es doblemente aterrador, porque se están jugando un pase a la final. De todas las ocasiones para su primer enfrentamiento oficial con Fukurodani, tenía que ser ésta. Morisuke cree que la vida le está haciendo una mala jugada porque respeta y siente aprecio por todos los jugadores que están al otro lado de la cancha. Son sus rivales, pero también sus compañeros de práctica durante tres veranos consecutivos.

Son muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero eso no impide sonreír triunfal cuando consigue parar uno de los remates de Bokuto. Parece una simple jugada, un único punto que no dice mucho, pero Morisuke lleva jugando voleibol el tiempo suficiente para saber cuáles son las jugadas que cambian los ritmos de un partido.

Está segura que acaba de hacer una de ellas.

Incapaz de contener su alegría, fija los ojos en Bokuto por puro instinto y se muerde el labio inferior cuando lo ve despotricar con todo el cuerpo, dando saltos de frustración y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Konoha le está dando palmadas en la espalda para levantarle el ánimo. Quizás lo que más infla su pecho de satisfacción es la expresión de Komi, el rostro encogido de frustración. Nada como que otro líbero reconozca con una mueca de disgusto que estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¡Eres genial, Yaku-san!— a su izquierda escucha los vítores de Lev, pero no alcanza a girarse hacia su _kouhai_ , pues la mano de Kuroo en su hombro lo detiene. Éste no le dice nada, pues el roce dura sólo unos instantes porque Kuroo tiene que regresar a la formación.

Pero puede leerlo en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos, lo orgulloso que está. Las mejillas le arden, aunque puede disimularlo gracias al esfuerzo físico. Por un instante se siente pleno, su pecho bullendo de felicidad y la certeza que pueden hacerlo.

Que realmente pueden conseguirlo.

 

++

 

Lo más extraño de jugar contra quienes consideras tus amigos en un partido oficial, es que la derrota sabe agridulce. Morisuke no puede remover su propia miseria cuando observa cómo Bokuto sonríe a la barra de Fukurodani, quienes están coreando su nombre una y otra vez.

Ni siquiera se siente enfadado, es imposible cuando la energía y alegría de Bokuto envuelve a todos los presentes. Puede sentir que es igual para Kai y Kuroo, quienes siguen a su lado, a pesar que deberían desalojar la cancha porque pronto comenzarán las preliminares de los equipos femeninos. Pero es como si la risa de Bokuto fuera un imán que los mantiene en el mismo sitio.

—Ese cabrón realmente es increíble ¿eh?— Kuroo dice lo que probablemente los tres están pensando en este momento.

Morisuke ladea el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Kuroo fijos en Bokuto. Las pupilas titilan, mezcla de orgullo y frustración. Aquella imagen es como un puñetazo en su estómago, siente los labios repentinamente secos y tiene que apretarlos con fuerza.

No es el mejor momento para que los celos nublen su juicio. Todavía tienen un partido por jugar, no puede quedarse pensando si a Kuroo le brillan los ojos cuando ve a Bokuto. No puede perder la concentración de cara al próximo partido, que además todo parece indicar que es contra Nohebi. Los gritos de euforia que vienen desde las gradas de la Academia Itachiyama no pueden significar otra cosa más que cantos de victoria.

Cuando están en el pasillo, esperando todos en grupo, puede leer el nombre de Nohebi en el tablero de las eliminatorias.

Kuroo se aproxima en silencio a su lado, incapaz de disimular una mueca de disgusto. Sabe que de todas las personas que están en el Gimnasio Sumida, Daishou Suguru es probablemente la única por la que Kuroo siente desprecio desmedido.

Si se lo preguntan a él, hubiera preferido tener que enfrentarse a un Itachiyama con su estrella Sakusa pasando su mejor momento. Los métodos tan poco ortodoxos de Nohebi pueden convertirse en un problema.

—No dejes que te afecte— se atreve a decirle a Kuroo, quien se remueve a su lado, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Daishou. No dejes que te afecte, su estrategia es básicamente golpear el mismo punto hasta conseguir romperlo. Tú eres mejor que eso— susurra, completamente convencido de lo que dice, sin importar que tenga todo el cuerpo ardiendo por la cercanía de Kuroo.

Morisuke desvía la mirada, esta vez no está tratando de evitar a Kuroo, tan sólo quiere que él también ladee el rostro hacia el resto del equipo. Kenma está en una esquina, mirando su teléfono compulsivamente, tan concentrado que parece estar en una dimensión distinta del resto. Tora está junto a Fukunaga, contagiado de su silencio a tal punto que asustaría a cualquiera. Su mirada se detiene sobre todo en los de primero, Lev que trata de aparentar tranquilidad pero que es incapaz de estarse quieto desde su sitio en el piso.

—Si te afecta a ti, les afectará a todos— le recuerda, aunque hace un esfuerzo por no sonar como un sabelotodo. Cuando vuelve de nuevo la vista a Kuroo, se encuentra con una sonrisa.

Siente que se asfixia, porque reconoce el gesto de gratitud sin reservas. Kuroo está sonriendo con los labios apretados, como una forma de contener sus propios sentimientos. Morisuke humedece los labios, incapaz de moverse pero con la ansiedad quemándole las entrañas.

—Tendremos que hacer un último esfuerzo por ser buenos _senpai_ s— comenta, inclinándose despacio, adentrándose en su espacio personal. Morisuke tiene la absurda revelación que a esa distancia, si se pone de puntillas, sus frentes conseguirían tocarse.

—Nekomata-sensei quiere hablar con nosotros antes que comience el próximo partido— Kai coloca una mano sobre su hombro, Morisuke casi pega un brinco por su presencia tan repentina. Para cuando se recupera, nota que su amigo también tiene la misma expresión contenida que ellos dos.

Es suficiente para que recuerde el contexto en el que están. Que el mundo no se resume únicamente a él y Kuroo. Y sobre todo, que todavía les queda un partido que jugar.

Kuroo se incorpora, espalda recta y sonrisa despreocupada. Pero hay algo en sus ojos, una calidez que irradia desde sus pupilas, que no consigue sacarse de la cabeza.

—Vamos.

 

++

 

Todo se precipita en cuestión de segundos.

Es sólo un parpadeo.

Reconoce ese vacío incómodo en su estómago cuando siente aquel tirón en el tobillo. Aprieta los labios con fuerza, reprimiendo el grito que quiere salir desesperadamente de sus pulmones. El dolor es punzante, pero Morisuke se repite a sí mismo que ha tenido peores. Las lesiones no son nuevas para él, podrá manejarlo hasta el final del partido.

Realmente se convence a sí mismo que es posible hasta que afirma de nuevo el pie. El lamento brota de sus labios y sólo percibe la borrosa presencia de Tora, quien lo sostiene para que no termine de nuevo en el suelo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. No es nada, yo sólo…

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? ¡Claro que estás bien! ¡Alguien traiga una bolsa de hielo!— cuando vislumbra a Naoi-sensei, sabe que ya no tiene escapatoria. Quizás es la firmeza de su voz lo que finalmente le convence de la gravedad de la situación. Que no puede ignorar aquel dolor en su tobillo por más que lo intente.

El sensei sigue pidiendo que traigan hielo, mientras a él se le contrae el rostro por el dolor. Inuoka acude en su ayuda, le susurra palabras que Morisuke no alcanza a entender pero por sus gestos capta que quiere moverlo de ahí, quizás para llevarlo a la enfermería donde puedan atenderlo.

Cree que es el único momento de su vida en que agradece que Inuoka le saque unos cuantos centímetros, porque así resulta fácil esconder el rostro tras el hombro de su _kouhai_. Pero la vida le juega una mala pasada, porque ni así consigue librarse de la mirada de Kuroo.

No está en su esquina de la cancha, sino a unos cuantos metros frente a él. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, los labios te tiemblan y es entonces cuando Morisuke sabe que es inútil contener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!— exclama dos veces, porque la primera ocasión fue más que un susurro lastimero. Es como si le vibrara toda la garganta, tiene la mirada borrosa y ni siquiera puede estar de pie sin ayuda. Está seguro que debe ser un espectáculo demasiado bochornoso.

Quizás ya llegó a los límites de su patetismo. Algún día iba a pasar.

—¿Sabes? He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te hemos hecho la vida imposible, _Yakkun_ — suelta un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Kuroo, las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas. Lo más difícil de todo, es que él le está sonriendo. Morisuke lo conoce suficiente para saber el enorme esfuerzo que está haciendo por mostrarse sereno, la voz temblándole en las últimas sílabas de cada palabra— así que es justo que de vez en cuando, nos veas ganar desde la banca. No pasa nada, estaremos bien.

Morisuke se siente culpable al no poder corresponder el gesto de Kuroo y contener el llanto. Pero es incapaz, le duele el tobillo y reconoce la mueca de preocupación que Kuroo se esfuerza en disimular. Las arruguitas en los ojos, que tiemblan, traicionando su aparente serenidad.

Porque ese es Kuroo, estoico y contenido en los momentos importantes. Siempre dispuesto a ser el pilar angular de Nekoma, sin importar las circunstancias. Morisuke no puede evitar pensar que esa es una de las razones por las que lleva soñando con él incontables noches.

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, junto la certeza que debió besarlo en el vestuario. Debió besarlo esa vez en que le dejó su chaqueta camino al autobús. Besarlo frente a toda la clase por haber conseguido la nota más alta en el ensayo de literatura. Para callarlo cada vez que intenta meterse con él por pura costumbre. O hace unos minutos atrás, frente al tablero de las clasificaciones.

Debió hacerlo, quizás por eso las lágrimas no cesan de caer.

—No te preocupes. Piensa que son unas mini vacaciones, antes de ir a las Nacionales— Kai también da un paso al frente, quedando a la par de Kuroo. Su amigo también luce tenso, pero hace un esfuerzo para mostrarse lo más tranquilo que puede.

Sintiéndose impotente y tan alterado como está, no alcanza a decir nada más, dejándose llevar por Inuoka y el Naoi-sensei lejos de la cancha. El dolor sigue tan agudo como al principio pero exhala un poco más aliviado cuando Inuoka le quita la zapatilla y colocan sobre su tobillo una compresa fría.

Naoi-sensei intenta tranquilizarlo, recordándole que Shibayama no tiene su experiencia pero que es un buen jugador. A Morisuke se le escapa una sonrisa y no puede evitar mirar hacia la cancha, donde ve al líbero formarse junto a los demás para reanudar el juego.

—Sé muy bien de lo que Shibayama es capaz— suspira, arqueando su cuello un poquito más de la cuenta para poder ver mejor desde donde está. Sus ojos se demoran unos segundos más en la silueta de Kuroo— estoy un poco más preocupado por la moral de ese cabezota que se lo tiene muy creído.

La risita de Inuoka lo relaja por un instante, sintiéndose cómodo mencionando a Lev, por salir del paso. Sigue fingiendo que las lágrimas son sólo de dolor físico y no de angustia ni culpa al verse impedido de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Kuroo.

Morisuke cierra los ojos, concentrándose en el frío de su tobillo y dejando el llanto brote libremente de su garganta.

 

++

 

Contiene el aliento en la última jugada, desde que ve el balón elevarse desde el lado de Nekoma hasta que cae al otro lado de la red. Primero se queda con la imagen de Daishou corriendo para alcanzar el balón. Después, cuando escucha el pitido del árbitro que marca el final del marco, se fija en Lev y Shibayama, desde esta distancia no puede escuchar lo que están diciendo pero están celebrando ser los autores de la jugada que les da finalmente la victoria.

Lágrimas caen de nuevo de sus ojos, pero ahora de felicidad y no de angustia.

Ganaron.

Un espasmo de alegría recorre todo su cuerpo y se gira demasiado rápido, provocando otro tirón en el pie que consigue ignorar lo mejor que puede. Mira a Naoi-sensei, quien también está radiante, como él no lo ha visto sonreír nunca. Reconoce el brillo en sus ojos y por eso se atreve a tirar de la manga de su chaqueta, sin disimular el puchero en sus labios.

—Sensei, por favor…

—Sí, ya sé. Vamos con los demás, sino vendrán todos aquí y entre Lev y Yamamoto podrían aplastar a Nekomata-sensei sin querer— Naoi-sensei tira de él con suavidad, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie y acercándolo a la cancha más despacio de lo que Morisuke está dispuesto a aguantar.

Tiene un pie descalzo y el otro sólo cubierto con su calcetín, la cancha se siente fría a cada paso que da. Pero eso deja de tener importancia cuando ve a Lev agitar los brazos, las mejillas hinchadas por el llanto y Shibayama junto a él, su cuerpo todavía temblando.

—¡Yaku-san!

Las voces de Lev y Tora se pierden cuando se funde finalmente en un abrazo con Kai y Kuroo. Le da igual seguir dando un espectáculo patético, hunde el rostro en la camisa de Kuroo y cierra los ojos, dejándose envolver por su calidez.

La mano de Kai está posada sobre su espalda, para que él pueda afirmarse mejor. Es una sensación cálida y plena, sentirse arropado por sus manos. Aunque por un instante la mano de Kuroo se posa sobre su nunca, subiendo hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza y termina revolviéndole el pelo. Morisuke sabe que no es justo y que sólo provocará que pierda el control en cualquier momento.

Por eso se aparta, escudándose en la euforia y las ganas que tiene de abrazar a todos sus kouhai. El abrazo que le da a Shibayama es muy sentido, en especial porque nota cómo el chico se prende de él con fuerza, casi como si quisiera excusarse por todos los fallos que tuvo en el juego. Morisuke le da varias palmadas en la espalda, rebosante de orgullo.

—Estuviste genial, Shibayama— le susurra con una sonrisa. Lo escucha murmurar unas gracias mezcladas con hipidos, mientras se aparta las lágrimas del rostro como puede.

No alcanza a darle más consuelo porque ahora sí, Lev y Tora se precipitan hacia él. En medio de aquel lío distingue la silueta de Kenma, a quien arrastran en aquel abrazo colectivo a pesar que el pobre debe estar deseando huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Al final consigue zafarse porque Inuoka y Fukunaga también quieren darle un abrazo. Morisuke siente que le explotará el pecho de felicidad y por un momento deja de pensar en el dolor punzante en su tobillo.

Para cuando vuelve a sentir los calambres en su pierna, un par de manos lo sostienen por los hombros. Morisuke ni siquiera tiene que levantar la vista para saber de quién se trata. Sonríe apenas cuando reconoce las zapatillas de Kuroo, afirmándose en la cancha con toda la entereza que él no tiene en este momento.

No está seguro si por el dolor o la euforia, pero se deja ir al punto de apoyar la frente en el pecho de Kuroo. Cuando éste lo rodea con sus brazos, todos los cánticos del estadio se desvanecen por completo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, en un intento inútil por reprimir las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—No mucho.

—Mientes terriblemente, ¿lo sabías?— se ríe contra la camiseta de Kuroo, aferrándose a ella con los puños cerrados.

Kuroo le abraza con más fuerza aún, subiendo y bajando las manos sobre su espalda. Se le erizan todos los poros de la piel, y se hunde un poquito más en el pecho de Kuroo. Aún se siente apenado y avergonzado, pero todo parece un poco menos caótico con el sabor de la victoria aún fresco en sus labios. Lo único que lamenta es haber sido tan descuidado y provocarse una lesión en un momento tan crítico.

—Lo siento— susurra, las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza. Aunque ahora, con la clasificación en las manos, no parece tan terrible.

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías— Kuroo tira de él, separándolos lo suficiente para encontrar sus miradas. Morisuke puede ver sin dificultad los surcos en sus mejillas, las lágrimas aún brillando en algunas partes de su rostro. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si él acabara de decirle un insulto— ganamos ¿no? Lo importante ahora es que estés bien. Vamos a que te revisen ese tobillo…

—Pero Kuroo…

—No admito que me contradigas. Tienes que estar bien y punto— arruga la nariz, las manos bajando de la espalda hasta su cintura. Ni todo el dolor en su pie consigue ignorar el cosquilleo en su estómago— me asusté, por un momento pensé que…

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que era más grave— susurra al final, las manos aún aferradas con fuerza a su cintura.

—Siempre me lesiono, no es nuevo— se encoge de hombros. Esta vez la sonrisa sale de sus labios sin mucho esfuerzo, con los vítores desde las gradas arrullando sus tímpanos. Kuroo aún le sostiene, su cercanía es tan cálida que Morisuke no le importaría quedarse ahí, sin que le importase el dolor en su tobillo en lo más mínimo— aunque lamento que haya sido justo en este momento.

—Ya no te disculpes o me voy a enfadar en serio. ¿Por qué los jóvenes de hoy día discuten tanto?— exclama Kuroo en este típico tono que usa para referirse a la juventud como si él mismo no formara parte del grupo.

La mueca le encoge todo el rostro, pero su réplica nunca llega porque Kai se aproxima hacia ellos. Al parecer Fukurodani aún está peleando el último set contra Itachiyama y el resto del equipo está viéndolo. Kai lo ayuda a sostenerse de su hombro mientras ayuda a Kuroo a moverlo.

Morisuke quiere decirles que no es necesario tanto esfuerzo, que no se va a romper. Pero es incapaz de hacerlo, no puede negarse a la cercanía de Kuroo todo el tiempo que le sea posible.

Ambos lo ayudan a sentarse a un costado de la cancha, Morisuke exhala un suspiro de alivio instantáneo cuando su pie ya que no está apoyado en el suelo.

Desde su lugar observa cómo Sakusa anota el último punto para su equipo. Se nota que el remate va con una velocidad impresionante, pero cuando Sakusa roza la pelota, parece que ni siquiera lo hace con mucho esfuerzo. Los gritos de Bokuto clamando revancha se entremezclan con los vítores de los alumnos de Itachiyama.

—Bokuto no se calla, pero es que ni una vez— Kuroo está en pie, junto a Kai. Ambos acaban riéndose cuando ven a Bokuto prácticamente en el piso. Siente algo de pena por Akaashi y Konoha quienes tienen casi que arrastrarlo para que vuelva a la formación.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de la premiación ¿no?— Kai ladea el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Kuroo, ambos acaban mirándolo a él. Morisuke posa la vista en su pie por instinto, a estas alturas ya se ve realmente hinchado y la sola idea de volverse a levantar le da ganas de llorar de nuevo.

—Que sepas que vas a formarte con nosotros así tenga que llevarte en mis hombros todo el rato— como si pudiera adivinar su pensamiento, Kuroo suelta aquella frase con una seguridad aplastante. De nuevo siente calor en sus mejillas, subiendo hasta sus orejas y sólo al final se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Kuroo ya está arrodillado a su lado, mirándolo fijamente como para que no ponga en duda todo lo que dijo.

—No podrías llevarme en tus hombros y además sostener tu medalla y el certificado— dice sólo por llevarle la contraria, pero Kuroo se ríe al instante. Es una carcajada tan genuina que hasta escucha a Kai unirse, ambos divirtiéndose a su costa.

—No me pongas a prueba.

 

++

 

Por suerte Kuroo desiste de esa absurda idea y no lo carga en sus hombros, pero lo sostiene con ayuda de Kai durante toda la ceremonia. Morisuke siente el peso de la medalla alrededor de su cuello y no deja de sonreír en ningún momento. Desde su posición puede ver las gradas de Nekoma, donde están Akane y Alisa, la hermana mayor de Lev, coreando sus nombres.

Se concentra en el ambiente festivo del gimnasio y así consigue ignorar por un momento la hinchazón en su tobillo.

A pesar de sentirse abochornado por tanta atención, Morisuke acepta de buen grado la ayuda de sus compañeros. Entre Kuroo y Kai lo ayudan a subir al autobús, donde lo colocan recostado en el asiento de atrás, para que pueda reposar ambas piernas.

El camino de regreso a la escuela es tan bullicioso como cabría esperar, Lev sigue narrando los últimos minutos del partido contra Nohebi como si el resto no hubiera estado presente. La euforia termina hasta que Naoi-sensei les avisa que falta poco para llegar y que tendrán una reunión en el gimnasio.

Aunque hacen algo de caso, porque Lev baja el volumen de su voz, el murmullo de alegría no cesa hasta que por fin llegan a los terrenos de la escuela. 

—Realmente, estoy muy orgulloso. No se los tengo que decir, pero el reto ahora es entrenar para estar preparados. Tomaremos un par de días libres porque se merecen un descanso, el próximo miércoles Naoi y yo tendremos listo el nuevo horario de prácticas— Morisuke escucha las palabras de Nekomata-sensei sentado en el suelo. Ahora tiene una tobillera en el pie lastimado y el dolor no es tan punzante, pero ya le han advertido que sus padres tienen que pasar por él, para ahorrarle la caminata.

Esta vez ni siquiera insiste en que no es nada, porque sus senseis ya hablaron con su madre y ella prometió buscarlo personalmente. Imagina que los próximos días ni siquiera lo dejará salir de la cama.

—¡Kenma-san! ¿Ya le dijiste a Shouyou que nos veremos en las Nacionales?

—Hum…

—¡Le enviaré a Ryuu una foto de todos con la medalla! ¡Kenma! ¡No huyas!

—Pero…

—Yamamoto…— el tono de Kuroo es suficiente para que Tora deje de atormentar a Kenma, aunque no desiste de su idea de tomar una foto, sólo que toma como víctimas a Lev y Fukunaga.

Kenma no se despega de su teléfono, puede adivinar por la expresión contenida de su rostro que efectivamente le está escribiendo a Chibi-chan. Se guarda por un momento el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acerca hacia ellos. Kenma no pronuncia palabra, pero hace un gesto que parece ser suficiente para Kuroo, quien se encoge de hombros y lo señala con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré hasta que la madre de Yaku venga por él— dice simplemente, como si ya lo hubieran conversado. Morisuke tiene un espasmo ante semejante comentario, agradece estar aún en el suelo, observando el duelo de miradas entre Kuroo y Kenma. Este último ni siquiera parpadea, tampoco parece sorprendido. Tiene la extraña certeza que ya hablaron sobre el tema, quizás en medio de los gritos y risas del autobús.

—Está bien— dice con tranquilidad, posando la vista en él por un instante. Morisuke se da cuenta que no lo está mirando directamente sino a la tobillera que tiene en el pie— lo mejor será si descansas hasta el miércoles.

A pesar de todo lo confundido que está por esta conversación, no deja de parecerle gracioso que sea justamente Kenma quien le recomiende reposo absoluto.

—Si no lo hago, son capaces de asesinarme— comenta, mirando a nadie en particular. Pero la tos incómoda que escucha le indica que Kuroo sí capta su indirecta— me cuidaré, prometido.  

Por un momento, piensa que la promesa de Kuroo de acompañarlo incluye a alguien más, al menos a Kai. Pero cuando incluso éste se despide de él, se da cuenta lo que en verdad está  pasando. ¿Cómo es que nadie más se ofrece siquiera a quedarse un rato con ellos?

Se queda esperando algún comentario irreverente por parte de Lev, pero éste nunca llega. En cambio, Kuroo y él se quedan solos en el gimnasio, a media luz, porque las luces centrales están apagadas. Están ambos casi en la puerta, él apoyado en el marco porque Kuroo insiste en que así podrá reposar mejor. Morisuke desiste de discutir con él, y desde donde está sentado lo mira recostado con la espalda en el suelo, sosteniendo el celular con ambas manos.

Lleva riéndose por lo bajo desde hace rato, es lo único que rompe aquel silencio entre los dos que Morisuke no termina de decidir si es incómodo.

—¿Hablas con Bokuto?— pregunta, por romper el hielo más que por curiosidad. Está casi seguro que tiene que tratarse de Bokuto. ¿Quién más acosaría por teléfono a Kuroo a estas horas?— pensé que estaría celebrando su triunfo.

—¿Triunfo? Sigue llorando porque fue incapaz de ganarle a Sakusa. Ya no sé cómo decirle que quizás tenga oportunidad de revancha en las Nacionales. Además, ahora que no está Ushiwaka tiene menos competencia. ¿Pero tú crees que ese necio me hace caso? Le iría mejor en la vida si me escuchara por una vez…

El bufido resignado de Kuroo resulta tan gracioso que no puede evitar reírse. Está ahí en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de él y Morisuke tiene ganas de echarse a su lado. Acurrucarse contra Kuroo para que éste lo envuelva con su calor como lo hizo horas antes en el gimnasio.

En este momento lo necesita tanto como respirar.

—El idiota ese está atormentando hasta a Sawamura, ya está haciendo planes para cuando vengan a Tokio. ¡No para! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, debería escribirle a Tsukki. Si Kenma puede darle las buenas nuevas a _Chibi-chan_ yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Tsukki finge ser pesado pero no podrá negar que se alegra que su senpai vaya también a las Nacionales ¿tú qué crees?— Kuroo está demasiado ensimismado en su teléfono para notar que la sonrisa se convierte en una mueca.

Morisuke se da cuenta el momento exacto en que su voluntad se quiebra. Apenas Kuroo menciona a Sawamura siente aquella presión asfixiante en su pecho. Pero es cuando habla también de Tsukki que nota el cosquilleo incesante en los ojos. Inspira hondo como un acto reflejo para contener sus emociones, pero no lo consigue.

El tobillo le duele, tiene el cuerpo entumecido y ya está cansado de pretender que no lleva los últimos días volviéndose loco.

Las primeras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos en un lamento silencioso, Morisuke incluso cree que puede controlarlo sin que Kuroo se dé cuenta. Éste parece tan distraído con su teléfono que su llanto parece irrelevante al principio. Pero cuando hipidos bombardean su garganta, empieza a pensar en un plan de contingencia.

Intenta buscar su teléfono, pero hace un movimiento más rápido de lo recomendado para su estado. Masculla, reprimiendo de mala gana el quejo de dolor que sale de sus entrañas.

—¿ _Yakkun_?— la reacción de Kuroo es instantánea, se incorpora, arrodillándose a su lado. Morisuke evita su expresión preocupada porque es lo último que necesita ahora— ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el pie de nuevo?

—Pásame mi teléfono— dice con un hilo de voz, esperando que al menos Kuroo se apiade de él y lo ayude.

—¿Quieres que mejor te quite la tobillera?— que Kuroo siga mostrándose preocupado y pendiente, no hace más que irritarlo. No sólo el dolor se vuelve insoportable sino también su cercanía.

—¡No!— exclama a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que Kuroo quita la mano de su rodilla por instinto. Arruga mucho las cejas y parece confundido, pero a Morisuke no le queda espacio para sentir pena por él en este momento.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

La pregunta de Kuroo lo pilla limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta. Morisuke está temblando de frustración, y por una vez no puede contener todo lo que quiere decirle a Kuroo. Es probablemente el peor momento para hacerlo, cuando deben estar más unidos que nunca de cara al campeonato. Pero ya no puede seguir cargando con todo el peso de sus sentimientos todos los días.

—Te detesto…— masculla con tanta convicción que nuevas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?— Kuroo abre mucho los ojos, más pálido de lo que Morisuke lo ha visto en los tres años que lleva de conocerlo.

Se queda tieso en suelo, casi conteniendo la respiración, mirando a Kuroo sin parpadear. Hay algo roto en su expresión que le provoca un vacío en el estómago, pero Morisuke recuerda que hace menos de cinco minutos todavía estaba hablando sobre Bokuto y Sawamura con esa intensidad tan molesta o como si _Tsukki_ fuera su único y verdadero _kouhai_. Siente arcadas, son las frases que ya no puede reprimir por más que lo intente.

—Porque siempre haces eso… hablas de Bokuto o Sawamura como si fueran lo mejor que te pasó en la vida y no dejas de referirte a _megane-kun_ como si fuera algo tan preciado para ti— está seguro que todo lo que sale de su boca no son más que frases sin sentido, pero ahora ya no puede detenerse— llevo todos estos meses sabiendo que no soy exactamente tu tipo pero apreciaría si por un minuto dejaras de pensar en ellos. Y me duele, estoy cansado ya de todo esto y tampoco me importa decirte lo mucho que me gustas. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, así que ahórrate reírte o de contarle a Bokuto cómo estoy haciendo el ridículo. Lo único que quería de ti eran unos minutos para mí… que fueran sólo para mí ¿es que acaso es demasiado pedir?

Está llorando para cuando termina todo aquel discurso y lo único que quiere es esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Pero ni siquiera eso puede porque siente las manos de Kuroo tomar las suyas con firmeza. Es un tacto suave y cálido, quisiera tener el valor para quitárselo de encima pero le falla la voluntad.

—¿Estás… estás tratando de decirme que todo esto es porque yo te gusto?— a Kuroo le tiembla la voz cuando habla, suena tan incrédulo que eso sólo consigue ofenderlo todavía más.

Acepta que todo su discurso fuera poco planeado e inconexo, pero al menos eso sí quedó en claro.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Lo pongo por escrito?— masculla irritado. Kuroo disminuye la presión en sus manos y así Morisuke logra quitárselo de encima, pegando la espalda contra la pared, en un esfuerzo por alejarse más de él.

La cara de Kuroo se contrae, una expresión que Morisuke no alcanza a descifrar. Quizás está pensando en la mejor manera de decirle lo que él ya sabe. Que muchas gracias por la atención pero que pasa. Morisuke ya está hilando respuestas en su cabeza, diciéndole que nada de esto tiene por qué afectar su desempeño en el equipo. Que no será problema, seguirán siendo compañeros y trabajarán para llevar a Nekoma victoria tras victoria.

Está empezando a arrepentirse de haber dicho todo aquello, cuando la risa de Kuroo rellena todo aquel silencio tan incómodo entre los dos.

Morisuke abre los labios, incapaz de creer que de verdad lo está oyendo reír. Pero Kuroo está ahí arrodillado frente a él, deshaciéndose en carcajadas, casi llevándose las manos al estómago. Él permanece ahí, mirándolo sin parpadear, sin poder creer que de verdad a Kuroo le parezca divertido todo esto. Que se esté burlando de sus sentimientos como si no valiesen nada.

Quiere gritarle que es la persona más idiota y desconsiderada del planeta. Que es su error por no haberse dado cuenta antes y así engañado, haberse fijado en él. Pero no puede, Kuroo parece tan divertido riéndose a su costa que lo único que le queda es llorar de frustración.

—¡Te gusto!— exclama Kuroo entre risas— ¡De verdad te gusto!

—¡No tienes que burlarte de mí!

—Yakkun…— Kuroo inspira hondo, ahogando la risa por un instante. Se arrodilla más hacia él, los ojos le brillan con una intensidad arrolladora. Parece extasiado, aunque ya no parece que esté burlándose a su costa, pues hay una pizca de seriedad en su expresión que antes no estaba ahí. Coloca una mano sobre su rodilla derecha, entrando en su espacio personal. Sus narices están tan cerca que Morisuke está seguro que si se mueve un poco acabarán chocándose— nadie me gusta como me gustas tú.

No sólo es lo que está diciendo, sino el timbre de su voz. Reconoce el temblor entre cada sílaba no como burla, sino nervios. Kuroo parece ansioso, lo mira expectante y entonces Morisuke razona que está esperando que él diga algo. Lamenta no tener nada coherente qué decir, pues aún está procesando sus palabras poco a poco.

Le gusta a Kuroo.

Nadie más que él.

—¿Entonces… todo este tiempo…?— balbucea, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado por las circunstancias. Kuroo se ríe por lo bajo, un murmullo que parece envolverlos a ambos.

—Ven aquí, celebremos lo estúpidos que somos— antes que él pueda aceptar la propuesta de Kuroo, éste lo toma por la cintura, elevándolo lo suficiente para que sus rostros se toquen.

El primer roce es apresurado y torpe, la nariz de Kuroo casi incrustándose en su mejilla. El segundo roce es más pausado, más parecido a un beso de verdad porque sus labios buscan los de Kuroo a tientas, pues Morisuke tiene los ojos muy cerrados. Tiene el temor infantil que si abre los ojos, todo desaparecerá. Al menos el contacto firme de las manos de Kuroo sobre su espalda le recuerdan que no está imaginando todo esto.

Que de verdad los labios de Kuroo se abren paso por su boca, que sus manos se mueven por inercia, frotando el cuello de Kuroo con insistencia. Su corazón late con fuerza, en especial cuando siente los dedos de Kuroo enredándose en su pelo. Ambos se sonríen en medio del beso, Morisuke porque se da cuenta que lleva las últimas semanas atormentándose cuando del otro lado, Kuroo debe haber pasado una situación similar.

Cuando finalmente se separan, ambos tienen la respiración entrecortada y Morisuke siente como si toda la sangre del cuerpo estuviera acumulada en su rostro. Específicamente, en sus mejillas.

Pero esta vez, no se siente expuesto. En especial porque Kuroo le está acariciando la nuca, sonriéndole con los labios entreabiertos.

—Llevaba días pensando cómo decírtelo. Al final me facilitaste las cosas. Aunque me hubiera ahorrado esa parte en la que dijiste que me detestabas— antes que él pueda replicar, Kuroo le da un toquecito en la nariz que lo deja mudo.

Morisuke se toca la punta de la nariz, acariciando el recuerdo del suave roce de Kuroo segundos antes. El peso de sus palabras es más de lo que puede procesar en este momento, así que permanece callado.

Dice que lleva _días_ pensando. Kuroo lleva días pensando en declararse. De repente es como si todas las reglas que cree conocer respecto a su lugar en el mundo no valiesen para nada.

—Perdón— susurra luego de un rato. Aunque Kuroo no parece haberlo dicho como un reproche, por un instante se pone en sus zapatos. Seguro no le hizo nada de gracia escuchar de sus labios que lo detestaba o que estaba enfadado con él.

Kuroo le responde con una risita incrédula, mientras lo acerca despacio para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—¿Crees que eso importa ahora? Aunque sí me ofende que pienses que me gustaban tantas personas a la vez. ¿Quién te crees que soy? Apenas me queda tiempo entre la escuela y el voleibol. ¿Cómo iba a tener tiempo para estar mandándole chats enamorados a tanta gente? Además, Bokuto supondría doble esfuerzo porque ese no es capaz de entender sutilezas a menos que lo golpees en la cara— que Kuroo se lo esté tomando con tanto humor ahora que están ahí acurrucados, lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

Pero eso no impide que ahogue un pucherito contra la chaqueta de Kuroo.

—¡No podía pensar otra cosa! Porque me vas a negar que tu tipo es Bokuto. O Sawamura. Altos y… no sé, bien parecidos— suena menos ridículo ahora que lo está diciendo con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Kuroo. Teme que él se burle otra vez, pero en lugar de ello sólo siente las caricias haciendo círculos en su espalda. Frota las mejillas contra la tela, cerrando los ojos un instante mientras siente el beso de Kuroo sobre su cabeza.

—Así que… según tú tengo un tipo— susurra, su voz menos ronca y más empoderada de la situación.

Arruga la nariz de disgusto, porque ya puede imaginarse que esta conversación dará para decenas de burlas privadas.

—¿Y qué querías que pensara, según tú?

—Pues sí tengo un tipo. Me gustan bajitos, mandones…— Kuroo lo mueve despacio, lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla que lo estremece de tan espontáneo que es— y un poco gruñones.

Está completamente sonrojado, pero las tres palabras que usa para describirlo le parecen un insulto tras otro. Kuroo parece haber conseguido lo que desea, porque lo ve sonreír. Morisuke no puede hacer otra cosa más que lanzarle una mueca de disgusto.

—¡No soy ni mandón ni tampoco gruñón! Yo no tengo la culpa que la gente me colme la paciencia tan fácil— exclama, la cara encendida de vergüenza.

Kuroo le responde con un beso rápido, haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura gracias a la punta de sus dedos. Morisuke piensa que puede acostumbrarse a esto.

—Al menos no has podido negar lo de bajito— Kuroo vuelve al ataque, echando el cuello hacia atrás, incapaz de ahogar la carcajada.

—Si quieres que te siga hablando, mejor no tengamos esa conversación— masculla, aún con todo el rostro ardiendo. Kuroo acaricia el dorso de su mano con la punta de los dedos. Siente un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, pero no se mueve de su sitio, pues es un cosquilleo placentero al que podría acostumbrarse.

—Así que… ahora que yo te gusto ¿ya puedo llamarte Morisuke-kun?— la pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa y entonces recuerda el campamento de verano. Ahora la indignación de Kuroo por el comportamiento de Nishinoya le parece muy diferente. El corazón da un vuelco en su pecho, dándose cuenta ahora todo lo que significaba esa conversación.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que estabas celoso entonces?— pregunta sorprendido, sin ninguna doble intención y cuando mira a Kuroo, todas las respuestas están en ese rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? Tú te quejas de Sawamura o Bokuto, pero Nishinoya-kun se la pasaba babeando a tu alrededor. ¿Y qué si un día iba por ahí saltando y accidentalmente te daba un beso? ¡Además te llamaba Morisuke-kun! ¡Y tú ni parpadeabas! ¿Qué más podía pensar?

—¡Kuroo, serás idiota!

Morisuke tira de él, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta y es su turno para besarlo. Es un gesto intenso, tanto que cree que muerde el labio de Kuroo más de la cuenta porque éste se lleva los dedos a la boca cuando se separan.

—Me gusta esta nueva forma para callarme la boca— susurra, tiene los ojos brillantes y Morisuke podría quedarse ahí acurrucado en su pecho toda la noche. Pero cuando reconoce el timbre de su teléfono, Kuroo le ayuda a alcanzarlo.

No le sorprende para nada que sea su madre, avisándole que está en la entrada de la escuela.

—Vamos, te llevo— Kuroo ni siquiera le deja opinar, pues de un fuerte tirón lo pone en pie. Morisuke no puede poner resistencia, deja que Kuroo lo sostenga de la cintura con fuerza para que no tenga que afirmar el pie más de lo necesario— entonces ahora que yo te gusto, y tú me gustas ¿dejarás que te lleve en brazos?

Queda con la boca entreabierta, no sólo por la pregunta tan abrupta, sino porque esta vez Kuroo no está bromeando. Puede darse cuenta por su mirada que está hablando muy en serio y traga en seco. No sabe exactamente cómo salir de esa conversación sin perder la dignidad, aunque a estas alturas sea imposible negar que necesita la cercanía de Kuroo.

—No podrías conmigo— arruga la naricita, simulando una sonrisa divertida. Kuroo alza las cejas, con una mueca de incredulidad.

—Acepto el reto.

 

++

 

Kuroo sí puede con él, lo lleva a horcajadas sobre su espalda hasta la entrada del colegio donde les espera su madre con el coche. Ella está al borde de la histeria, tratando a Morisuke como si se hubiera partido la pierna en lugar de tener sólo un esguince en el tobillo.

Viaja en el asiento de atrás, lo más cómodo que puede mientras su madre se deshace en agradecimientos para Kuroo. No está seguro cómo se sentiría si supiera que estuvieron dándose besos en el gimnasio, pero decide que es mejor no pensar en eso ahora. De momento quiere guardarse los besos de Kuroo y sus abrazos, sólo para él.

—¡Y ganaron! ¡Estoy tan contenta! ¡Tan orgullosa! Cuando le dije a tu padre por teléfono también se alegró mucho, Morisuke.

Él sonríe desde su asiento, aunque no participa mucho en la conversación. Escucha a Kuroo desenvolverse con su madre con tanta naturalidad que nadie dudaría que también son parientes.

Al final, Kuroo consigue permiso para quedarse a dormir. Al principio Morisuke cree que está imaginando cosas, pero cuando presta atención su madre ya está diciendo que no hay problema.

—Tenemos un futón extra, lo usamos cuando viene la familia de visita. Puedes ocuparlo ¿seguro que tus padres no van a poner problema?

—Les pediré permiso, seguro no dicen nada— a él no le parece que los padres de Kuroo vayan a ceder tan fácil a la petición de su hijo. Pero como eso significa quedarse más tiempo juntos, Morisuke no dice ni una palabra al respecto.

Cuando llegan a su casa, Kuroo lo ayuda otra vez hasta llegar a su habitación. Su padre le está esperando despierto y también se deshace en felicitaciones para ambos. Morisuke siente un cosquilleo de alegría, porque sabe que su padre nunca se salta sus horarios de sueño a menos que sea por una buena causa.

Tiene que contener las lágrimas de felicidad, pues no quiere hacer otro espectáculo.

—Hay que dejarlos descansar, cariño.

—Supongo que se lo tienen bien merecido— sus padres regresan a su habitación riéndose, Morisuke alcanza a escuchar que hablan del desayuno de mañana.

Kuroo lo ayuda a recostarse en su cama para después él desdoblar el futón sobre el piso. Tiene que contener la risa cuando nota la cara decepcionada de Kuroo al darse cuenta que sólo hay una almohada extra para él.

Morisuke lo mira desde el borde de su cama, incapaz de disimular una sonrisa de triunfo. Kuroo se la pasa metiéndose con él, así que nunca desperdicia una oportunidad para soplar los vientos a su favor.

—¿Qué? ¿Te hacen falta almohadas? Porque en mi cama tengo una extra— dice sólo con la intención de fastidiarlo hasta que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Parpadea, luchando contra el sonrojo en sus mejillas. No lo consigue porque el rostro le arde, pero por cuestión de dignidad le sigue manteniendo la mirada.

—¿Estás insinuando que puedo dormir allá arriba, Yakkun?— ahora aquel apodo tan engorroso resuena en sus oídos. El tono de Kuroo es mucho más suave, suena más como un mote cariñoso que un sonido de burla. Sus mejillas deben estar al rojo vivo en este instante.

Como él no le responde enseguida, Kuroo se arrastra para acercarse a la cama. Se arrodilla en la esquina derecha, justo donde está Morisuke. Apoya ambas manos en el borde y le sonríe, el brillo de malicia titilando en sus ojos. Sabe que está retándole, pero esta vez no considera callarlo con un beso. Se queda en su sitio, esperando el primer golpe.

—Desde aquí veo espacio suficiente. ¿Te apiadas de mí?

—No lo sé. Después de todo estoy lastimado. ¿Y qué hay si me aplastas durante la noche?— comenta con fingido desdén, pero la mano de Kuroo se posa sobre la suya. El contacto es suave y cálido, el muy maldito está haciendo trampa. El problema es que el roce le provoca cosquillas en el estómago y así no puede negarse. Ni siquiera puede resistirse, ahoga un suspiro resignado mientras en silencio acepta la propuesta de Kuroo.

—Me estaré quieto. ¿Con qué cara vería al resto del equipo si acabo lesionando más a nuestro líbero? Todos me dejarían de hablar. Además tu madre me vetaría la entrada a esta casa y eso sí sería una completa tragedia. No podrían repetirse noches como ésta— en un par de simples movimientos, Kuroo se incorpora, toma la almohada del futón y se echa en la cama.

A Morisuke apenas le da tiempo de acomodarse mejor en el colchón. Su cama es pequeña, así que no sabe cómo es que Kuroo encuentra una buena posición tan rápido. Quizás la expectativa de dormir tranquilamente con dos almohadas le hace trabajar su imaginación.

Ambos quedan mirándose frente a frente, no tarda mucho para que él vuelva a sonrojarse, en especial porque Kuroo despeja unos mechones de su rostro. Morisuke hunde la mitad del rostro en su almohada, cediéndole la otra a Kuroo quien se apresura a tomarla con una mano.

—¿Sabes?— dice al cabo de un instante en silencio— te vas a reír, pero había preparado todo para quedarme a solas contigo en la heladería, después que prometiéramos ir todos juntos. Bueno, más o menos, ya lo había hablado con Kai y Bokuto. ¡Hasta a Kenma le había parecido bien! Quería que estuviéramos solos y poder… hablar— hay un leve rubor en el rostro de Kuroo que de repente compensa todas las noches que durmió mal, las mañanas en que se levantaba de mal humor y la acidez estomacal que se apoderaba de él cada vez que lo veía hablar con Sawamura.

Es demasiado hilarante cuando se da cuenta que, en retrospectiva, Kuroo estaba pasándola igual o peor que él.

Lo que aún no termina de procesar son las menciones a Kai, Bokuto y Kenma. ¿Cuánta gente estaba enterada? ¿Fue por eso que Kai intentó hablar con él al respecto? El jodido lo sabía todo. Morisuke se sonroja, ahora por pura vergüenza al descubrir su propia ignorancia.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre…?— no termina la frase, de repente de lo único que tiene ganas es hundir todo el rostro en la almohada. Kuroo se ríe, girándose un momento y extendiendo la mano para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. Cuando se quedan a oscuras, Morisuke se siente repentinamente más valiente— ¿Estás insinuándome que todo el mundo sabía?

—No todo el mundo. Pedí el consejo de Kai porque me parecía lo más sensato. A Bokuto nunca puedo ocultarle las cosas y estaba tan emocionado que hasta se empeñó en aconsejarme y sugerir cómo podía quedarme contigo a solas sin que se viera muy obvio. No tenía tan malas ideas, un día las pondré en práctica, sólo para ver tu reacción— comenta tan convencido que a Morisuke le dan escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Imaginarse a Bokuto dando consejos amorosos es tan hilarante que debe dejar de pensar en ello para que su cerebro no colapse finalmente— y Kenma se dio cuenta sin que realmente lo habláramos. Ya sabes cómo es, finge no prestar atención pero se entera de todo, y me conoce demasiado bien para que yo pueda engañarlo.

Él se queda callado, con los ojos abiertos en la penumbra para distinguir la silueta de Kuroo recostada a su lado.

Hay algo en su narración que lo conmueve, quizás el hecho que le importa a Kuroo lo suficiente para que éste haya pedido consejo a tres personas tan diferentes. Tantea en la oscuridad hasta dar con una de sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con fuerza.

—Yo quise besarte. Muchas veces. Pero no me atreví a pedirle consejo a nadie. Kai va a burlarse de mí hasta que nos graduemos— confiesa avergonzado. La risa de Kuroo le da toda la razón.

—Lo único que te puedo prometer es compensar el tiempo perdido. Cuando te recuperes, por supuesto. Mientras tanto no te tocaré, no te hagas ilusiones Yakkun— susurra con fingida voz melosa. Suena tan antinatural de labios de Kuroo que le da un escalofrío.

—¡Pero si no me ha pasado nada! No tienes que hablar como si estuviera hecho de cristal— protesta sin ponerse a pensar hacia dónde va la conversación. La mano de Kuroo se aferra más a la suya y cuando éste la mueve, Morisuke no alcanza a darse cuenta hasta que le besa el dorso.

—O sea que sí quieres que me propase contigo. Eres peor de lo que pensaba— aún en la penumbra, sabe que Kuroo está riéndose con todos los dientes, despreocupado y feliz.

Sólo por eso, por ese todo de voz tan cargado de dicha, Morisuke no puede enfadarse con él.

—Ahora por decir eso no quiero que me des ni un beso hasta que pueda afirmar el pie otra vez— comenta con fingido desdén, ahogando una risita.

El silencio a continuación lo empodera, imaginando que Kuroo debe estar realmente afectado por sus palabras. Morisuke se muerde el labio inferior, sin soltar ni un instante la mano de Kuroo.

—No estás hablando en serio.

Morisuke se ríe, ahogando la carcajada contra la almohada, pues sabe exactamente qué responder.

—No me pongas a prueba.

 

++

 

Tienen su primera cita una semana después, cuando el médico le permite salir a la calle sin tobillera. Aún así Kuroo insiste en verse en restaurante que queda a media cuadra de una parada de autobús, para no excederse. Morisuke no se queja porque Kuroo le promete que venden el mejor curry de todo Nerima.

Morisuke llega puntual, con las orejas frías porque el invierno empieza a asentarse lentamente en la ciudad. Los próximos días será incapaz de salir a la calle a menos que tenga dos bufandas alrededor de su cuello.

El local tiene como mucho diez mesas, todas con manteles de dolor azul. Está medio vacío, quizás por la hora, así que distingue a Kuroo enseguida y se acerca hacia la mesa donde él está sentado.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote. Te encanta torturarme— comenta con una sonrisa. Para replicar, Morisuke enciende la pantalla de su teléfono para mostrarle la hora.

—¡Llegué a tiempo!— exclama con más intensidad de la necesaria, provocando que las personas que están sentadas a su izquierda se queden mirándolo un momento.

Abochornado, toma asiento frente a Kuroo lo más rápido que puede.

—Llegué hace media hora, estaba muriendo de ganas por verte. Pero por lo que veo no te importo tanto como dices— Kuroo le hace un guiño, burlándose de él abiertamente.

A pesar todos los cambios de los últimos días, algunas cosas permaneces inalterables entre ellos. Kuroo sigue metiéndose con él cada vez que puede, la únia diferencia es que ahora para compensarlo, le pone las manos en la cintura y le da besos en el cuello esperando que así su enfado pase  más rápido.

—No llegaste antes por mí, seguro sólo estabas hambriento— se encoge de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia— ¿Cómo sé que no empezaste a comer sin mí?

La expresión de Kuroo de ofensa exagerada, le provoca una risotada al punto que tiene que taparse la boca con ambas manos. Las personas a su alrededor vuelven a mirarlo, seguro convencidos que es uno de esos adolescentes problemáticos que son una amenaza para la sociedad.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te dije que me gustabas. El peor error de mi vida— Kuroo enarca las cejas, fingiendo un puchero en los labios.

Morisuke desliza la mano sobre la mesa, hasta rozar la de Kuroo. Éste se estremece ante el contacto, pero luego recupera la compostura y le regala una sonrisa. Empieza a acostumbrarse a momento así, cuando ambos se quedan en absoluto silencio, mirándose como si aún no pudieran creerse su suerte.

—Vamos a pedir, recuerda que el postre no esperará por nosotros— comenta, recordándole a Kuroo que después del curry quedaron de encontrarse con el resto del equipo. La cita en la heladería terminó volviéndose compromiso grupal, pues incluso consiguieron que Kenma aceptara ir a pesar que les dio un discurso sobre qué tan absurdo era ir a una heladería a finales de noviembre. Admite que fue gracioso escuchar a Lev replicarle que no era cualquier tipo de helado y que además se lo tenían bien merecido.

—Tienes razón, si dejamos únicamente a Kai supervisándolos a todos creo que nos deja de hablar— ambos ríen aunque saben que hay una pizca de verdad en las palabras de Kuroo.

Cuando Kai se enteró que estaban saliendo, lo único que había dicho era que se tardaron demasiado. Luego les dijo cómo eso no implicaba que les permitiría perderse por ahí bajo cualquier excusa tonta. Ahora se mete con ellos cada que puede cuando están los tres a solas. Morisuke lo aguanta con resignación, porque resulta mucho más fácil aguantar las bromas de Kai que la incontenible energía de Bokuto. Ahora recibe sus chats a todas horas, en especial cuando Kuroo no les responde los mensajes, porque asume que están los dos juntos. Kuroo insiste en que ya se le pasará la novedad y todo volverá más o menos a la normalidad.

Al menos, Morisuke se consuela pensando que el único comentario que hizo Kenma al respecto fue un resoplido desganado. Un sonido de bajo alcance sin despegar la vista del celular. Desde entonces no ha hecho comentario alguno y es el único que los trata a ambos como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Los dos decidieron que aún no iban a contarle al resto del equipo. En realidad fue idea de Kuroo, él simplemente estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando lo escuchó decir que eso sería más bien una distracción que una ayuda, acordaron contárselo a todos después de las Nacionales. Morisuke cree que es lo más sensato, después de todo su cuota de paciencia se agotó con Bokuto. Si además tuviera que aguantar las preguntas de Lev o de Tora, la expresión incrédula de Shibayama o Inuoka, con toda seguridad querría ahogarse en el baño.

—¿Quieres que te pida curry agridulce?— la pregunta lo pilla fuera de base. Cuando su rostro se contorsiona de disgusto, Kuroo ya está riéndose de él.

—Si te atreves a hacer semejante cosa…

—No te preocupes, ahora que puedes castigarme sin besos me comporto mejor. ¿Ves? ¡Tienes poder sobre mí!— que Kuroo se lo diga así abiertamente y con una sonrisa sincera lo deja sin palabras.

Le está costando acostumbrarse a momentos así, donde Kuroo le roba el aliento con algún comentario tonto cuando en realidad lo que pretende es meterse con él. Morisuke arruga la nariz y desvía la mirada, tratando inútilmente de crear una distancia imaginaria para que él pueda recuperar el don de la palabra.

—La pediré extra picante, así podrás justificar doble ración de helado— como siempre Kuroo parece ir un paso delante suyo, porque se inclina para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la caja.

De nuevo siente todas miradas sobre él, aunque no está seguro si es de verdad o sólo impresión suya luego que el beso de Kuroo aún le haga cosquillas en la piel.

Tan ocupado está pensando en ello que para cuando Kuroo regresa con el pedido se da cuenta de un detalle que se le escapó antes. Se siente un poquito culpable cuando ve los platos de curry sobre la mesa y Kuroo parece darse cuenta porque antes de sentarse le echa un vistazo con las cejas arrugadas.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Kuroo te dije que íbamos a pagar los dos!— protesta, recordando la conversación del día anterior. Los últimos chats trataban sobre quién iba a pagar, pues Kuroo insistía en que como había sido su idea comer curry, lo lógico era que él pagase todo. Morisuke nunca estuvo de acuerdo, así que ahora se siente estúpido por haber permitido que un beso de Kuroo nublase su juicioso.

Éste ya no parece prestarle atención, más ocupado en sacar los palillos de su empaque.

—Es nuestra primera cita, fue mi idea así que yo pagué. En lugar de estar discutiendo deberías empezar a comer. Luego se va a enfriar— comenta con ese típico tono paternalista que suele usar para sus kouhai. Morisuke quiere protestar, pero lo cierto es que el curry se ve demasiado delicioso y el aroma revolotea alrededor de su nariz es tan tentador que acaba por hacerle caso a Kuroo.

El curry está picante, justo como Kuroo lo prometió y Morisuke no tiene piedad con su plato.

—Gracias, Kuroo…— dice al cabo de un instante. La frase escapa sola de sus labios y no está seguro si está agradeciendo la cita o si va mucho más allá. Quizás también le está dando las gracias por no haberlo abandonado esa vez en el gimnasio cuando le gritó que lo detestaba.

Al otro la de la mesa, Kuroo le sonríe. Un gesto que ilumina todo a su alrededor, haciendo que Morisuke pierda un poco la perspectiva del tiempo y el espacio. Podría perderse en la sonrisa de Kuroo en este instante y no pasaría nada.

—No me des las gracias, porque para que no te sientas tan mal tendrás que invitarme en la heladería. Y ya estoy pensando en todo lo que quiero de postre— Kuroo tiene la  particularidad que puede volver cualquier situación profunda en algún comentario ácido, así que Morisuke no puede decir que esté sorprendido.

—No hay quién te aguante, Kuroo— masculla, arrugando las cejas de indignación.

La risa de Kuroo llena todo el restaurante. Morisuke permanece en silencio, contando los minutos para que vuelvan a estar solos y pueda entonces, robarle un beso como se debe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí les dejo una galleta y todo mi amor, porque esta pareja aún sigo sin entender por qué no es tan popular. Cualquier feedback, comentario o chillido sobre kuroyaku es siempre bienvenido, gracias por leer <3


End file.
